Internat Willow Hill
by HanakaLu
Summary: EXO/ Yaoi Plantons le décor si vous le voulez bien : Prenons un internat, perdu au fin fond d'une île de Corée du Sud, Vous y êtes ? Maintenant, prenez 11 adolescents, divisez-les en deux clans bien distincts. C'est bon ? Ensuite vous rajoutez un nouvel étudiant, Vous l'avez rajouté ? Ajoutez à ça qu'il choisit l'un des clans, mais tombe amoureux d'un membre du clan ennemi.
1. Prologue

Il était dit partout en Asie qu'il existait un établissement pour élèves importants, turbulents, qui ne pouvaient pas s'intégrer en communauté. Cet établissement se trouverait sur une île éloignée appartenant à la Corée du Sud. Un lycée atypique. Différent de tous les internats déjà existant. Et que chaque élève qui y avait été diplômé avait fait de grandes choses dans leur vie. Seulement une grande question était retenue par les gens « _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passait de tellement extraordinaire ? Qu'est-ce que l'ont apprenait aux adolescents s'y trouvant ? En quoi se différenciait-il des différents établissements ?_ » Cette question n'aura sûrement jamais de réponse.

C'est sur cette île que nous retrouvons Luhan, un élève de dix-sept ans, qui venait tout juste d'y être transféré pour terminer son année de terminal. Il releva la tête pour regarder l'énorme portail se trouvant devant lui. Tout ici lui paraissait immense, irréel. La boule qui se trouvait déjà dans sa gorge sembla descendre jusque dans son ventre. Toutes les personnes se trouvant ici avaient un passé. Quelque chose qui avait fait qu'ils devaient se trouver ici et non sur le continent. Après tout, il n'y avait pas d'autre forme de vie que les étudiants et les professeurs, tout n'était que forêt. Des animaux sauvages devaient sûrement vivre sur une autre partie, mais pas d'humains, supposait Luhan. Le son des vagues rentrant en collision ne détendaient en rien la tension se trouvant dans ses épaules, et il était prêt à repartir à la nage s'il le fallait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prendre une grande inspiration et entrer dans le bâtiment où il passerait les six prochains mois.

Le portail sembla s'ouvrir de lui-même pour laisser passer Luhan, un long chemin devant lui, ce dernier se mis en route vers l'entrée du grand bâtiment. Il entra dans un hall énorme, fait de bois étrangement brillant, et d'un sol en marbre. Tout autour de lui avait un air de luxe qui l'étouffait étrangement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ce qui lui semblait être l'accueil, ou un bureau gigantesque se trouvait, avec une femme d'un âge assez avancé se trouvait. Elle avait l'air strict, les sourcils froncés et Luhan savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Chacun de ses pas, de ses paroles pouvaient lui attirer des ennuis. Il espérait de tout cœur que le reste de son année ne soi pas aussi oppressante, ou il risquait de partir non pas avec un diplôme, mais avec plusieurs ulcères. Il était vraiment beaucoup trop jeune pour ça. Merci bien. Il s'approcha donc du bureau.

\- Hum... Excusez-moi ? _Dis Luhan d'une voix douce._

La femme releva les yeux vers lui qu'une fraction de seconde avant de retourner à ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Je suis Luhan, je viens d'être transféré. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, ni où je dois aller...

\- Remplis ce formulaire, une fois que ce sera fait je te donnerais les clés de ta nouvelle chambre ainsi que ton emploi du temps pour l'année et une carte de l'établissement au complet, _le coupa-t-elle la voix froide_ , essais de faire ça vite, les cours de la journée ont déjà commencé et il ne faudrait pas que tu loupe plus que c'est déjà le cas. Toutes tes affaires ont déjà été apportées dans ta chambre.

\- ... D'accord, merci, _murmura Luhan en prenant les papiers._

Il rempli le formulaire à une vitesse étonnante, les questions étant banales et ne voulant pas être encore plus en retard. Déjà il avait eu du mal avec le bateau l'amenant jusqu'ici, ayant le mal de mer. Et celle-ci étant assez agitée. Ca avait été de longue heure et il aurait préféré dormir toute la journée que de commencer les cours maintenant. Il n'en aurai pas la chance, apparemment.

Une fois tout rempli, et qu'il eu récupéré tout ce dont il avait besoin, il se mis à la recherche de sa salle de classe. Il se perdit. Pleins de fois, et au bout de presque trente minutes de recherche intensif, de débat avec lui-même sur le taux de mortalité si jamais il décidait de réellement repartir sur le continent à la nage, il arriva à sa chambre, où il devait déposer les sacs qu'il avait sur lui, et se mettre en uniforme. La chambre était simple. Trois lits disposés de façon à laisser assez d'espace pour une table de nuit au côté de chaque lit. Deux d'un côté et un autre de l'autre côté. Trois bureaux contre le mur en face de lui. Une porte qui devait sûrement servir de placard pour leur vêtements et enfin une porte qui devait donner sur la salle de bain.

La réalité frappa Luhan aussi fortement qu'un poing l'aurait fait. Yep. « _**Bienvenu à l'internat Willow Hill, Luhan.**_ »


	2. Chapter 1

Une fois que Luhan eu fini de déposer ses affaires et de consulter un peu la carte qu'on lui avait donné, il lui restait un peu plus de vingt-cinq minutes avant la fin du cours et une trentaine de minutes avant le début du prochain. La carte plus ou moins mémorisée, il se dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème pour se rendre à la salle de classe, cependant, il avait quelque peu oublié qu'il avait tendance à se perdre tout le temps, et ce, peu importe le lieu. Ce qui aurais dû lui prendre cinq minutes pour arriver, lui en pris finalement presque trente, et il était en retard de cinq minutes à son prochain cours. - _C'était un bon début._ -

Il essaya de se calmer un peu en prenant une profonde inspiration, avant de frapper doucement à la porte et de l'ouvrir.

\- Oui ? _Demanda une voix qu'il supposa être celle du professeur._

\- Hm... Je suis Luhan, monsieur, le nouveau transféré. _Répondit Luhan._

\- Nouvel élève ? _Marmonna le professeur en fronçant les sourcils_ , je n'ai pas souvenir qu'on m'est parlé d'un nouvel arrivant. Comment as-tu dit que tu t'appelais déjà ?

\- Luhan.

Luhan lui tandis le papier que la secrétaire lui avait donné plus tôt dans la journée, se balançant d'un pied à un autre attendant que le professeur le lise. Il regarda autour de lui pour la première fois. Tous les élèves étaient calmes et le regardaient avec des yeux qu'il pensa être calculateur. _Ça ne doit pas être tous les jours qu'un nouvel élève était transféré ici,_ se dit-il. Apparemment personne n'avait été prévenu de son transfert, ce qui le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Ce lycée n'était-il pas censé faire partie de « l'élite » ? Luhan se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, soit on ne les avait pas prévenus, soit personne n'avait écouté. Bizarrement, ça ne l'étonnerait pas.

Le professeur lui rendit le papier, surement pour qu'il le montre aux autres professeurs qui pourraient ne pas être au courant de son arrivée, puis lui dit d'aller s'assoir à côté de Wu YiFan. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps étant donné que c'était la seule place de libre restante.

Wu YiFan était un grand blond avec un air très froid, et au regard qui pourrait paraître assez perçant. Il avait le physique d'une personne que Luhan ne voulait pas énerver. Il alla donc s'assoir à la table à côté de lui, tout en évitant de regarder vers le grand blond, au cas où celui-ci aurait des envies de meurtre sur sa personne - _ne sait-on jamais_. -, sortit ses affaires le plus tranquillement possible, espérant se faire si petit qu'il en deviendrait invisible.

Alors qu'il était en train de commencer à prendre des notes, le cours étant repartit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et Luhan n'ayant même pas été présenté à sa classe, une voix assez rauque et grave juste à côté de lui le fit sursauter de façon tellement forte qu'il crû pendant un instant avoir fait une mini-crise cardiaque.

\- Hey ! _Murmura YiFan le plus doucement possible_ , Luhan, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, et tu es... Wu YiFan, c'est ça ? _Répondit Luhan essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas bégayer._

\- Exactement, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Kris, _sourit-il_ , tu t'en sors déjà avec le labyrinthe qu'est cette école ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je crois que je vais me perdre une bonne centaine de fois avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que commencer à m'y retrouver, _soupira Luhan._

\- Tu voudrais que je te fasse visiter les endroits où tu devras sûrement le plus te rendre pendant la pause déjeuné, qui se trouve juste après cette heure, d'ailleurs ? _Proposa le blond._

\- Ça me rendrait vraiment un grand service, déjà que de base j'ai pas le sens de l'orientation, alors là je sais pas comment je vais faire. Merci.

\- Pas de problème.

La conversation s'arrêta là, le professeur les obligeant à mettre plus d'attention vers son cours que sur la conversation qu'ils avaient.

Le reste du cours passa relativement rapidement, au grand plaisir de Luhan qui n'arrivait en rien à se concentrer. Pour dire franchement, il avait pensé qu'on lui laisserait le temps de s'installer avant de devoir commencer les cours normalement. Se reposer, ranger ses affaires et surtout se faire à l'école. Mais ça ne se passait apparemment pas comme ça ici.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, au grand soulagement de tous les élèves présent. Kris lui avait dit qu'ici, ils avaient deux heures pour manger, ils auraient donc le temps de faire une petite visite guidée après avoir mangé. Luhan suivit donc Kris jusqu'à la cafétéria, heureux de ne pas être seul dans cet immense établissement. - _Cependant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment..._ -

La cafétéria, comme le reste de ce que Luhan avait vu pour le moment, était gigantesque, prévu pour accueillir toute la population du lycée, et sûrement tous en même temps. Il savait qu'il devait ressembler à un petit garçon perdu, mais honnêtement, tout ce monde lui donnait la tête qui tourne.

\- Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres, _dit Kris apparemment aveugle au désarroi de Luhan_. Tu verras ils sont gentils. Enfin, ils sont spéciaux, mais pas méchant. Normalement. Peut-être. Tu verras.

\- Est-ce que je dois avoir peur maintenant ou tout de suite ? _Se dit Luhan à lui-même avant de suivre Kris._

C'était franchement pas rassurant. Luhan ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé parce que si Kris était ami avec eux, ils ne devaient sûrement pas être si mal que ça. D'un autre côté, Luhan ne connaissait pas le blond depuis si longtemps que ça, ça pouvait donc vouloir dire que Kris était tout aussi spécial que ses amis. Luhan soupira, il sentait venir le mal de crâne et il n'avait même pas encore rencontré lesdits amis. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à la table de Kris. Cinq adolescents s'y trouvaient, parlant joyeusement entre eux. Ils avaient l'air humain, au moins.

\- Hey, tout le monde, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ce matin ! _S'exclama Kris._

\- Le moyen de montrer que t'étais aussi doux qu'un bisounours ? Tu sais que ce serait pas du luxe pour toi, hein... _Répondit une voix moqueuse appartenant à un grand brun avec de grandes oreilles. - Sérieusement, y a quoi avec les grands là ? -_

\- Tu sais que t'es un comique, toi ? _Dit Kris sarcastiquement_ , plus sérieusement cependant, je vous présente Luhan, un nouvel étudiant qui viens tout juste d'être transféré.

\- Hello, _dit Luhan timidement._

\- Oh, comment il est trop mignon. Il est adorable, vraiment, _s'écria le grand brun de tout à l'heure_ , dis, dis, tu veux un bonbon ?

\- Chanyeol, s'il te plait, je t'en prie, calme toi. On va encore te prendre pour un pervers, _soupira Kris,_ Luhan, je te présente Chanyeol, dit « La Grande Asperge » parce que... Eh bien ... Il est aussi grand qu'une asperge.

\- C'est toujours mieux qu'être encore plus froid qu'un Iceberg... _Répliqua Chanyeol en tirant la langue_ , mais enchanté de te connaître Luhan.

\- De même, _sourit Luhan_ , dit Kris ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Chanyeol et toi devez faire la même taille. Je dirais même que tu es plus grand que lui, le fait de l'appeler « La Grande Asperge » n'a donc aucun sens, si ? _Demanda le petit nouveau, sincèrement curieux._

\- Mon cher petit Luhan - Je peux t'appeler comme ça ? Oui ? Génial. - Premièrement, être Grand me va tellement mieux qu'à lui, _commença à expliquer Kris pendant que Chanyeol levait les yeux au ciel_ , deuxièmement, techniquement parlant, tout me va mieux qu'à lui parce que je suis génial et qu'il est... Chanyeol et dernièrement, il est tellement grand qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire de ses membres, alors que je suis tout en coordination. Merci bien.

\- Hm ... Je vous connais pas assez pour juger de tout ça, donc ... D'accord ? _Répondit Luhan clairement confus._

\- Je disais donc, _repris le bond comme si de rien n'était_ , le brun à l'air sérieux et ennuyeux c'est Kim Junmyeon, mais appelle le Suho, ça lui fera plaisir, à sa droite avec un air à moitié playboy qui s'emmerde et de petit chiot endormi, c'est Kim Jongin, mais appelle le Kai sinon il va te faire une crise digne d'un enfant de trois ans. Le châtain à ses côtés qui porte magnifiquement bien la tête de clown, c'est Kim Jongdae, mais appelle le Chen parce qu'il trouve que ça fait plus « _**cool**_. » _Termina Kris._

\- D'accord, enchanté, je suis Luhan, _dit celui-ci._

\- Enchanté de te connaître, Luhan, _répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson._

Il ne savait pas quoi penser. C'était la conversation la plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vue. D'un autre côté, c'était rafraichissant, et il se sentait... Le bienvenu, ce qui était d'autant plus étrange. Ils avaient tous l'air gentil, et ça rassurait Luhan de savoir qu'il ne se retrouvait pas seul pour sa dernière année, étant arrivé avec trois mois de retard. D'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait personne, n'ayant pas fait tous son lycée ici, comme la plus part des élèves.

Il s'assit aux côté de Kris après avoir été cherché leurs plateaux repas. La conversation avait repris à la table, il écouta silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'on lui parle.

\- Dit Luhan, _parla Suho_ , ton prénom n'est pas Coréen, je me trompe ?

\- Tu as raison, _répondit Luhan avec un petit sourire_ , je suis Chinois par mon père, mais ma mère est Coréenne, la raison de mon retour en Corée du Sud est le travail de ma mère.

\- Ce qui explique le fait que tu sois si douée en Coréen, et que tu n'es quasiment pas d'accent. _Rigola Suho._

\- Exactement, mes parents ont tenu à ce que j'apprenne les deux langues, étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas si l'on resterait toujours en Chine, et que l'on n'est jamais trop prudent, apparemment. Ils avaient raison.

\- En parlant de ça, _s'exclama Chanyeol_ , Kris est Chinois aussi, comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas remarqué que Luhan vienne de là-bas ?

\- Oh commences pas, Park Chanyeol. Je vais te faire bouffer tes oreilles moi, _menaça Kris_ , Luhan n'a pas réellement d'accent, et j'ai pas vraiment fait attention à son prénom.

Luhan les laissa se chamailler comme si c'était une routine chez eux. Il laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui dans la cafétéria. Elle était magnifique, ce qui n'aurait certainement pas du l'étonner, faite de bois brillant (surement du chêne), de style quelque peu ancien, c'était magnifiquement entretenu, parce que Luhan était quasiment sûr qu'elle n'avait pas été refaite depuis sa construction. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur une table pas très loin de la leur, ou un groupe de six personnes se trouvaient. Six personnes avec le regard tourné vers eux, des regards tellement noir que s'ils avaient pu tuer, ils seraient tous déjà mort. C'était effrayant. Genre vraiment.

Son regard rencontra celui d'un grand blond, - _Décidément..._ \- au visage dénué de toute expression. Des yeux si perçant qu'ils mirent Luhan mal à l'aise, il décide donc de détourner le regard vers ce qu'il se passait à sa propre table. Il se demandait qui ils étaient, et s'ils avaient un problème avec eux. Cependant, il n'osa pas poser la question.

\- Luhan, _dis Chanyeol qui avait apparemment arrêté de se chamailler avec Kris,_ t'es dans quelle chambre, dis-moi ?

\- Hm ... La 330 je crois, _répondit celui-ci_ , apparemment je suis avec deux autres personnes, mais je ne les ai pas encore vues.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la table, et Luhan eu soudainement l'impression qu'il avait dit quelque chose de terrible. Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant les cinq personnes autour de lui timidement.

\- Hm... J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? _Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix._

\- Oh... Hm, non. _Répondit -trop- rapidement Kris_ , visiblement pas trop à l'aise.

\- T'en fais pas, tu seras mis au courant de ce qu'il se passe bien assez tôt, _dit Kai pour la première fois_ , mais si jamais il se passe quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous en parler, fini-t-il en tournant son regard vers la table des six personnes, le regard horriblement noir.

Tous acquiescèrent avant de retourner à leur repas, le silence s'éternisant, personne ne voulait apparemment recommencer à parler. Luhan était de plus en plus confus. Trop fatigué pour essayer de réfléchir, il haussa les épaules et retourna, lui aussi, à son repas.

Une fois le repas terminé ils commencèrent donc la visite guidée de Luhan. Chanyeol, Jongin, Junmyeon et Jongdae ayant décidé que c'était une bonne idée de les accompagner, le petit groupe se mit en route. Tout était magnifique, vachement bien entretenu et surtout immense. Beaucoup trop grand. Vraiment beaucoup trop. Même avec la visite des endroits qui lui seraient le plus utile, Luhan savait que ce serait l'enfer de ne pas se perdre les premières fois. Et il ne voulait pas se perdre. Jamais. Non madame.

Ils étaient maintenant tous rendu au cinquième étage du bâtiment destiné aux cours quand ils tombèrent une nouvelle fois sur le groupe de la cafétéria, celui avec le grand bonhomme qui terrifiait Luhan. L'air devint tellement glacial que Luhan se demanda s'il devait aller chercher un manteau polaire avec des gants et un bonnet. Ça allait être marrant tout ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? _Demanda un petit gars aux joues qui ressemblaient à si m'éprendre à celles d'un hamster._

\- On est là rien que pour vous faire chier, tu savais pas ? _Répliqua Chen._

\- Rien que le fait de savoir que vous respirez le même air que nous est déjà assez chiant comme ça. _Rétorqua le grand Blond encore plus inexpressif qu'une pierre._

Okay. Donc là Luhan était complètement paumé. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Les personnes avec qui il avait mangé si joyeusement, et qui avaient été si gentilles avec lui étaient apparemment parties prendre des vacances, laissant à leur place des personnes aux auras meurtrières. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Et Luhan avait horreur de ne pas comprendre. Non madame. Il allait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Non mais.

\- Hm ... Luhan est perdu. Quelqu'un pourrait expliquer à Luhan ce qu'il se passe ? Parce que c'est pas que j'aime pas le froid hein. Mais je suis presque sûr que nous ne nous trouvons pas encore au pôle Nord... _Dit Luhan, à la troisième personne, parce qu'il était un peu énervé._

Tout le monde se calma pour le regarder comme s'il était l'être humain le plus bizarre que la Terre n'ait jamais portée. Et Luhan voulait hurler. Mais il se retint, il devait faire bonne impression, c'est ce que sa mère lui avait appris. Il pencha donc sa tête un peu sur le côté, et regarda toutes les personnes présentes avec l'air le plus innocent possible, attendant une réponse à sa question.

\- C'est comme ça depuis toujours, _répondit Chanyeol calmement - et Luhan ne le connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, mais il pouvait déjà dire que rien que ça c'était pas normal. -_ , d'aussi loin que je me souvienne c'est la guerre froide entre nous. Va falloir que tu t'y fasses, surtout que tu vas partager une chambre avec deux d'entre eux.

Luhan regarda Chanyeol dans les yeux sans cligner pendant tellement longtemps que ce dernier pensa qu'ils allaient finir par s'assécher. Il avait parlé trop calmement pour que les autres entendent, cependant le temps que Luhan mettait à répondre attira inévitablement leur attention.

\- Oh, d'acc... Att- QUOI ?! _Cria soudainement Luhan d'une voix aiguë._

Donc, pour résumer, les cris de Luhan invoquent le silence. Ce qui pouvait être pratique, pensa Chanyeol... Surtout dans les grands endroits comme celui-ci, où tout est gigantesque, que le couloir était presque vide, ça faisait comme si une dizaine de Luhan avaient hurlé en même temps. C'était presque drôle. Vraiment.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, Chanyeol, mais je pense que tu nous l'as cassé, _Dit Kris_ , Luhan, tu vas bien ?

\- Hm ? Oui, tout va bien. Tout va merveilleusement bien. Je suis sûr que je vais me réveiller dans pas longtemps. _Répondit Luhan d'une voix rêveuse._

\- Okay, il m'a perdu. _Conclu Jongdae._

\- Ooooh, un petit nouveau ? _Demanda un grand - ENCORE - gars aux yeux qui avaient l'air un trop cernés pour son bien et qui avait l'air bien costaud, aussi._

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? _Répondit Kris la voix tellement glaciale qu'elle gèlerait un volcan en éruption se trouvant dans un désert._

Luhan ne supportait plus la pression et la tension, il était prêt à se mettre entre eux, et régler ça tout seul comme le grand garçon qu'il était - _supposé_ \- être. Heureusement, la sonnerie de reprise des cours le sauva, et il en remercia tous les Dieux existant possible. Peut-être.

\- Allez donc vous instruire, peut être qu'une ou deux choses resteront logées dans vos cerveaux, qui sait... _Rigola le hamster brioché._

Le groupe parti devant eux en rigolant comme des hyènes, ceux restant avec Luhan fulminait tellement que ce dernier pouvait voir de la vapeur s'échapper de leurs oreilles, et lui, pauvre petit innocent Luhan, était complètement perdu. Yep, le premier jour commence magnifiquement bien. Définitivement.

La journée de cours venait tout juste de se terminer pour tout le monde. Et Luhan avait compris que le niveau d'ici n'était pas du tout le même que celui de son ancien lycée. Luhan n'était pas débile, il était même plutôt intelligent, honnêtement, cependant, il avait certains doutes quant au bon déroulement de cette année. Que ce soit du côté des cours ou du côté du social.

Ils avaient tous convenus de se retrouver dans la salle de repos du bâtiment des dortoirs, au deuxième étage. Luhan y alla avec Kris, n'ayant pas encore envie de se perdre, après avoir mangé à 19h. Il était donc maintenant près de 20h quand ces deux-là arrivèrent dans la salle commune. Malheureusement pour eux, une partie de la « bande ennemie » comme Luhan les appelait maintenant, était aussi présente, et faisait beaucoup trop de bruit de leur point de vue. Mais ils les ignorèrent. Autant ne pas commencer de débat maintenant. Luhan soupira de soulagement.

Luhan alla s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils extra-confortables présents dans la salle, fermant les yeux, il repensa à sa première journée - qui n'était pas encore tout à fait finie. - Il avait toujours eu une vie plus ou moins calme, et dès son arrivée ici c'est comme si une énorme tempête s'était abattue sur lui d'un coup. C'était facile de voir que les deux groupes présents étaient les plus influents dans ce lycée, c'était évident. De plus que Luhan et - à son plus grand malheur - Kris étaient dans la même classe que celui aux joues de Hamster - _Luhan se dit qu'il devrait peut-être essayer d'avoir son prénom_. - (Il pensait que c'était Minseok... Mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr.) Le seul point positif du point de vue de Luhan était que ça animait la classe, ce qui était une bonne chose... Kris et Minseok (?) faisaient des débats endiablés. C'était plutôt amusant à regarder.

La si douce voix de Chanyeol le sortit de sa rêverie - _et quasi-sommeil._ -

\- J'espère que ce à quoi tu penses vaut le détour, étant donné que tu t'es permis d'arrêter de nous écouter, _dit-il d'une voix plutôt amusée._

\- Oh, vous étiez en train de me parler ? _Demanda Luhan comme si tout était normal._

\- Ca va bien faire dix minutes maintenant.

\- Désolé, _répondit Luhan d'une voix absolument pas désolée_ , vous disiez quoi ?

\- Rien d'une grande importance, _le rassura Suho._

Luhan se rappela soudainement de ce que lui avait dit Chanyeol plus tôt dans la journée, et se décida à demander ce qu'il avait voulu savoir toute la journée.

\- Dites, vu qu'on est sur le sujet, je me demandais... _Commença-t-il d'une voix prudente_ , vous savez avec qui je vais partager ma chambre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh... Tu la partage avec Sehun et ZiTao, _répondit Chen._

\- Merci, Chen, tu peux pas savoir combien ça va m'aider de savoir ça, _dit Luhan d'une voix sarcastique._

\- T'as demandé, j'ai répondu, je suis content que la réponse te convienne. _Rigola Chen,_ _évitant le coussin que Luhan lui avait envoyé._

Tous rigolèrent à la tête que les deux faisaient, la moue de Chen et l'air renfrogné de Luhan était une vraie peinture. Réellement magnifique.

\- Ce que je veux c'est savoir à quoi ils ressemblent ces deux-là ? A quoi est-ce que je dois m'attendre ? _Repris Luhan avec un rictus en direction de Chen._

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son mauvais pressentiment de la matinée revint à pleine puissance et de façon plus prononcée.

\- Hm... _Commença Kai, les autres ne voulant apparemment pas répondre,_ ZiTao c'est celui avec des cernes semblables à ceux des pandas pas content de leur vie, Sehun c'est le blond aussi inexpressif qu'un robot qu'on aurait programmé au combat. Ce sont les plus jeunes de nous tous réunis. Sehun est même plus jeune que moi. Le petit dernier, si tu veux.

Luhan ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus dans tout ça. Si c'était le fait que Kai lui est parlé avec plus d'une phrase depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, même si cela ne faisait pas plus d'une journée. Il avait l'air si silencieux que s'en était presque inquiétant. Ou si c'était le fait que Sehun soit plus jeune alors qu'il pensait que celui-ci était en fait plus vieux de quelques années, au moins. Ou encore le fait qu'il allait partager une chambre avec un gars qui lui avait donner l'impression qu'il voulait sa mort imminente, et un panda qui n'avait pas eu le droit au bambou depuis des mois et tuerait pour en avoir, n'importe qui, n'importe où.

L'expression de son visage devait refléter l'angoisse qu'il ressentait parce que Suho s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- T'angoisse pas, ils aboient plus qu'ils ne mordent ces deux-là. De plus tu connais rien à ce qu'il se passe ici, donc je ne pense pas qu'il se passera quoique soit, tout du moins pas pour le moment. _Dit-il avec un sourire._

\- T'es pas le seul à devoir partager une chambre avec l'un d'entre eux, tu sais, _ajouta Kai,_ regarde, je partage la mienne avec Kyungsoo, celui avec des yeux de hiboux qui s'entrecroisent quelques fois, et j'en suis pas mort.

\- Je sais pas... _dit Luhan, pensif,_ premièrement il t'a peut être menacé et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu parles quasiment pas, genre pour éviter de révéler des choses, tu sais, _il fit une pause le temps que Kai arrête de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive en essayant de protester et que les autres arrêtent de rire,_ deuxièmement il est vachement plus petit que ceux avec qui je vais rester et troisièmement, t'en as un seul et j'en ai deux. De plus, pour eux, je dois faire partie de votre groupe vu que je suis resté qu'avec vous depuis mon arrivée.

\- En même temps t'es dans la même classe que Kris, donc c'est plutôt normal si tu restes avec lui, non ? _Dit Chanyeol._

\- Oui et non, je suis aussi dans la même classe que l'écureuil/hamster, _répondit Luhan._

\- Tu veux pas dire Minseok ? _S'étrangla Chen._

\- Ouais, peut-être. Surement. Tout ça pour dire que j'aurais pu aussi bien être avec l'un des deux.

\- Touché, _concéda Chanyeol._

Cette conversation ne l'avait pas aidé le moins du monde, et il stressait encore plus. Mais il prit tout de même son courage à deux mains, après quelques temps resté dans la salle commune, il prit donc la direction de sa chambre. Les cinq autres adolescents l'encouragèrent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, l'accompagnant presque jusqu'à sa porte, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers leur propre chambre, se promettant de se revoir le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuné.

Celui à la tête de poupée se retrouva donc seul devant la porte de sa propre chambre, se demandant s'il devait toquer à la porte, ou entrer, vu que c'était maintenant sa chambre et qu'en toute logique il devrait pouvoir y entrer et en sortir comme bon lui semblait. Cependant plus il attendait, plus il stressait. Et plus il stressait, plus il attendait. C'était un cercle vicieux, et Luhan frôla l'idée de dormir dans le couloir ce soir. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration et se décida à entrer, sans toquer avant, parce que c'était sa chambre et qu'il était fou comme ça. Tout en essayant d'éviter de penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer une fois qu'il se retrouverait à l'intérieur de la chambre. Entre quatre murs. Avec deux personnes qui avaient l'air de meurtrier en cavale. Seul. Avec eux. Ce faire tout petit était l'une des priorités de Luhan là maintenant.

Une fois entré dans ladite chambre, ZiTao était le seul présent. Cependant il pouvait entendre l'eau de la douche couler dans la pièce à côté, Sehun devait sûrement y être.

\- Oh, tu dois être celui qui va maintenant partager la chambre avec nous, _dit ZiTao avec un petit sourire._

\- Et tu dois être... ZiTao ? _Demanda doucement Luhan en regardant ses pieds._

\- Je vois que l'on t'as déjà parlé de moi... Je suppose que je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils t'ont dit sur moi et que je ne devrais pas être trop surpris... _Répliqua ZiTao pas très à l'aise et moins gentiment._

\- Ils m'ont juste dit que ça ne devrait pas trop mal se passer pour moi, _le rassura Luhan rapidement_ , _ne voulant pas que l'air se charge de tension, il en avait assez de ça._

\- Oh... Et tu t'appelle ?

\- Luhan.

\- Luhan ? _Dit ZiTao pensivement_ , c'est Chinois si je me trompe pas ? _Luhan hocha la tête,_ Bienvenu au club, alors. Oh et je préfère être appelé Tao.

Luhan rigola doucement, ce sera peut-être pas si mal, finalement. Tellement pris dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Sehun sortir de la salle de bain, ne portant qu'un pantalon de jogging, qui tombait lâchement sur ses hanches. Il s'arrêta de marcher quand Luhan entra dans son champ de vision, le blond le regarda fixement, ne s'attendant surement pas à voir un intrus dans sa chambre, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu es ...? Et tu es ici pour... ? _Demanda-t-il sèchement._

\- Luhan, et je suppose que je vais habiter cette chambre au moins pendant les six prochains mois. _Répondit Luhan, réussissant à le regarder dans les yeux, il n'aimait pas le ton que « Sehun » avait pris avec lui._

\- Bien... Je suppose que je n'aie pas vraiment mon mot à dire là-dedans, _Luhan grinça des dents_ , je suis Sehun.

Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air du genre social. Et il n'était évidemment pas très content d'avoir un nouveau venu dans la chambre. Luhan haussa les épaules et alla poser ses affaires près de son bureau avant d'aller se poser sur son lit. Si Sehun avait un problème avec le nouvel arrangement de la chambre, cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec lui.

\- Tu as eu le temps de visiter, faire quelques connaissances et t'adapter un peu depuis ton arrivée ? _Se renseigna ZiTao, pressé de combler le silence pesant._

\- Yep, _répondit Luhan_ , je suis quasiment sûr que je vais encore me perdre au moins six fois par jours ici, mais je pense que maintenant ça ira. Puis les gens n'ont pas l'air... Si sauvage que ça, je dirais.

\- C'est pas le cas de tous, crois-moi. _Marmonna Sehun, tout de même assez fortement pour être entendu dans toute la pièce._

Luhan le regarda sans comprendre, les images de la journée se rejouèrent dans sa tête. Bien sûr. Il avait presque oublié le conflit entre les deux « groupes » de l'école. Il soupira, puis se tourna vers Tao sans répondre, ni prendre connaissance de la présence de Sehun. Les deux Chinois parlèrent un peu, Tao lui expliquant ce qu'il se passait dans le lycée en général, comment tout été réglé. Les cours, et certains professeurs qu'ils pourraient avoir en commun. Tao et Sehun étaient deux classes en dessous de Luhan, ils étaient donc là depuis assez longtemps. Même s'il avait cru comprendre que Sehun était arrivé un peu tardivement aussi. Le grand blond ne parla presque pas, plaçant juste quelques commentaires ici et là, sûrement pour montrer qu'il était toujours vivant et écoutait tout de même. Luhan avait remarqué les échanges de regard entre les deux. Mais ils étaient amis, ça devait être tout à fait normal.

Ils décidèrent d'aller dormir un peu plus d'une heure plus tard. Luhan se dit que finalement, cette année n'avait pas l'air si mal que ça... Puis il se rappela qu'il avait changé d'avis comme ça au moins dix fois dans la journée, et décida de laisser le cours du temps lui montrer ce qu'il se passerait les prochains mois.

Le lendemain matin en se rendant à son premier cours de la journée, Luhan se fit tout d'un coup encercler. Par les deux groupes. Un de chaque côté, il était pris au piège s'en pouvoir s'échapper. Il était tôt, il n'était pas encore bien réveillé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le monde en avait après lui.

La journée n'avait pourtant pas si mal commencée. Luhan s'était, certes, réveillé un peu en retard, mais Tao l'avait attendu avec Sehun - _bien que ce dernier y ai été forcé._ \- Il avait mangé avec eux, vu que la plus part des élèves étaient soit déjà partit pour leur cours, soit encore en train de se préparer ou de dormir, en fonction. Ils avaient bien discuté, et Luhan avait compris que Tao n'était pas foncièrement quelqu'un de mauvais. Il avait même l'air assez doux, sous certains angles. - Un peu comme lui avec son physique de poupée, mais qui était tout de même virile. - Il n'avait toujours pas d'avis sur Sehun, cependant. Alors pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait arriver maintenant ?

\- Luhan, _dit Suho le coupant de ses pensées_ , je vais t'expliquer quelque chose de très simple.

\- J'ai pas trois ans Suho, crache juste le morceau. _Soupira Luhan._

\- Ici, tu ne peux pas être avec nous tous, c'est une sorte d'accord tacite. Tu ne peux pas être ami avec nous, et avec eux. Pas de juste milieu.

\- Je suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, _dit un Luhan perdu._

\- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que soit tu restes avec nous, soit tu vas avec eux. Tu choisis. Aussi simple que ça. _Répondit Tao fermement._

\- Aussi simple que—. _Se coupa Luhan._

 _ **« Et merde. »**_


	3. Chapter 2

Luhan avait l'impression que son esprit venait de quitter son corps. Quel genre d'ultimatum est-ce que c'était ? Lui demander de choisir entre un groupe qu'il connaissait à peine depuis la veille et un autre qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, hormis pour les deux qui partageaient sa chambre. Et encore pour eux, c'était à peine un échange de mots. Honnêtement, on ne demandait pas ça à un quasi-inconnu. Et si Luhan ne voulait tout simplement pas être ami avec eux ? S'il était un solitaire qui préférait être seul dans l'ombre ? Ils y avaient pas pensés à ça, hein ?

Son cerveau avait court-circuité. Il était momentanément hors service. Tout le monde le regardait, attendant évidemment sa réponse. Mais il n'en avait aucune. Comment voulez-vous qu'il y réponde. Et même sans les éléments du dessus, la réponse logique était le groupe de Kris, étant donné qu'il ne connaissait qu'eux. Il n'allait pas choisir le groupe de Tao et Sehun, il ne connaissait même pas la moitié de leur prénom.

\- Luhan ? Tu vas bien ? _Demanda Suho, inquiet._

\- Hm ? Que... ? Quoi ? _Revint doucement Luhan_ , qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

\- Tu. Dois. Choisir. _Intervint Minseok_ , je ne pense pas que nous puissions être plus clair.

Bon, au moins Luhan savait qu'il avait bien entendu. Il les regarda tous, un par un, essayant de jauger leur expression - _sauf celle de Sehun. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était une expression._ \- Et il dû se rendre à l'évidence, aucun d'eux ne plaisantait. Luhan pensait même que c'était limite une question de vie ou de mort à ce moment pour eux.

Luhan était incrédule, il était arrivé à l'internat hier matin, n'avait parlé en tout et pour tout que quelques heures avec Kris et les autres, et juste un échange de quelques phrases avec Tao et Sehun, et déjà il se retrouvait encerclé comme une pauvre biche sur le point de se faire bouffer par des loups affamés. En plus de ça ils le faisaient le matin. Et ils osaient lui demander de faire un choix. Non mais, où va le monde ? Franchement, il croyait rêver...

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? _Demanda Luhan au bord de la panique_ , vous pouvez pas me demander de faire ça.

\- Si on te fait plaisir en te disant que oui, on se fout de toi, tu nous donneras une réponse ? _Répliqua Tao, un peu sarcastiquement._

\- On va faire un résumé, d'accord, _marmonna Luhan_ , vous tous là, vous m'encerclez comme des kidnappeurs sortis de nul part le matin juste avant les cours, comme si c'était normal, pour me demander de faire un choix entre un groupe que je ne connais que depuis hier et un autre à qui je n'ai jamais parlé, et qui, en plus, m'a fusillé du regard comme s'il voulait me tuer à la cafétéria. Certes je partage une chambre avec deux d'entre eux. Mais mis à part pour l'un, l'autre n'a fait que m'agresser verbalement, et honnêtement sa tête de robot mal fini me donne pas confiance, _continua-t-il un peu hystérique._

\- Lu— _commença à dire Jongdae._

\- Je n'ai pas fini, _coupa Luhan la voix étrangement aiguë_ , qui plus est, si je choisis le groupe de Kris, alors que je partage la chambre de Tao et Sehun, je vais vivre un cauchemar, et j'aurais peur de dormir parce que je sais pas dans quel état je me réveillerais, si je me réveille. Si je choisis le groupe de Tao et Sehun, je devrais partager une table avec Kris en cours, et surement des devoirs en commun, et même si là il a été gentil avec moi, j'ai pas tellement envie de réveiller le volcan gelé qui est en lui parce que, comme vous pouvez vous en douter je tiens à ma vie. C'est ce que vous me demandez de faire là maintenant ?

Un grand silence accueilli sa tirade, Luhan était essoufflé et les autres le regardaient avec tellement de choc que si quelqu'un passait dans le couloir il pourrait penser qu'ils suffoquaient. De plus, Luhan était censé être timide, ne pas parler fort et bégayer si fortement qu'il en était proche de l'hyperventilation. Ce Luhan là n'avait pas bégayé, n'était pas timide le moins du monde et avait un air meurtrier et hystérique. Est-ce qu'ils devaient avoir peur ? Ou penser qu'il était justement bien pour leur groupe ? Cependant, vu sous cet angle, le petit nouveau n'avait pas tort, lui demander de choisir de but en blanc comme ça n'était pas nécessairement la meilleure des solutions. Il y avait des risques qu'ils le regrettent tous après.

\- Et si, _commença Kris_ , nous te laissions une semaine pour choisir ?

\- Une semaine ?

\- Oui, une semaine où tu n'as pas à faire de choix, tu peux aller et parler à qui tu veux, et à la fin de ladite semaine, tu nous donneras le choix que tu auras fait ? _Expliqua le grand blond._

\- Pour une fois je pense que la perche blonde à raison, _admit Tao._

\- Luhan ? Alors ? _Ignora royalement Kris._

\- Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix de toute façon, _grogna Luhan._

\- Bien, si tout le monde est d'accord, je propose que nous allions en cours. J'ai rencard avec la chaise et mon bureau. Et une nuit à finir, _dit Chen en partant._

Tout le monde sembla d'accord avec ce dernier, et parti à sa suite. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer, et aucun d'eux ne voulait être en retard. Luhan, pour sa part, resta seul au milieu du couloir maintenant désert, ses jambes ne voulant plus faire leur boulot. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sembla avoir la révélation de l'année : il était dans un sacré beau merdier, le p'tit. Il secoua la tête pour se réveiller, au moins un peu, et aller en cours. Histoire de... Vous savez... Devenir un peu plus intelligent. Ça allait être une longue journée, et surement une très longue semaine. - _Le retour à la nage était toujours d'actualité..._ -

Les cours se passèrent calmement et sans problèmes apparents, cependant, c'était plutôt une tempête de niveau dix qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de Luhan. Il essayait de réfléchir calmement, et de ne pas paniquer. Mais comment est-ce qu'il pouvait se concentrer sur les cours quand une décision aussi peu logique risquait de tout changer à la fin de sa vie de lycéen ? Impossible. Heureusement qu'il tenait à ses cheveux comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, sinon il aurait déjà commencé à se les arracher. Un à un, oui.

Autant dire qu'il était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la matinée s'écouler et n'écouta aucun de ses cours. Il allait vraiment devenir vachement intelligent à ce train-là...

Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria, pris son plateau ayant à l'esprit d'aller s'assoir à la même table que la veille. Il avait déjà assez attiré l'attention sur lui auprès des autres étudiants. Etudiants qui savaient parfaitement qu'il était avec les personnes les plus connues de l'établissement et qui n'osaient pas venir lui parler. Ou même lui répondre. Luhan ne comprenait pas si c'était par crainte de se faire juger par lesdits groupes, ou simplement par jalousie. Surement un peu des deux. Il alla donc vers la table, quand une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter tellement haut qu'il était presque sûr que sa tête avait touché le plafond. Un peu.

\- Doucement, ce n'est que moi, _dit Minseok naturellement_ , on dirait que tu es un peu sur les nerfs.

\- Non, c'est vrai ? Tu penses ? _Rétorqua sarcastiquement Luhan._

\- Juste un peu. Dis je me suis dit que si tu voulais connaître un peu plus tout le monde cette semaine, tu devrais surement venir manger avec nous ?

\- C'pas une mauvaise idée, _marmonna Luhan_ , passe devant je te suis.

Il suivit donc Minseok vers sa table, où tous les autres semblaient déjà être assis. C'était déjà beaucoup plus calme que celle d'hier. Enfin, ça ne voulait rien dire, se dit Luhan, ils peuvent tout aussi bien cacher leur conneries...

\- Bon, je vais faire les présentations, _dit joyeusement Minseok_ , tu sais déjà que je suis Minseok, _Luhan se retint très fortement de ne pas dire à haute voix qu'il était « Hamster à la brioche. »_ , mais je préfère que tu m'appelle Xiumin.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez tous des surnoms ? Je veux dire, vous avez des prénoms. Et ils sont pas si moches que ça. Alors pourquoi vous vous inventez des surnoms tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres ? C'pas facile de se rappeler de tout, _bouda Luhan._

\- Hm. J'en sais absolument rien, _rigola Minseok_ , tu connais déjà Tao et Sehun, fais pas trop attention à ce dernier, il te parlera en un rien de temps.

\- J'en doute pas, après tout, la crise d'adolescence peut durer assez longtemps. Je veux dire pour certains gamins qui veulent pas tellement grandir, _marmonna Luhan fortement._

\- Sehun calme toi, _dit Minseok_ , la petite diva à l'eye-liner c'est Baekhyun, sans surnom, celui qui pense que tout est moins intéressant que son livre, c'est Kyungsoo. Il se fait parfois appeler D.O, mais je pense que c'est comme tu veux au final. Et enfin, celui qui a l'air d'être là que physiquement, avec son esprit hors de son corps, c'est Yixing, mais si c'est trop dur à prononcer, fais comme tout le monde et appelle le « Lay ».

\- Oh mon dieu, et vous voulez que je me souvienne de vous. Que j'apprenne à connaître toute votre vie, comme si j'étais votre mère et qu'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde, en une semaine. Et que je fasse pareil avec les cinq autres personnages là-bas. Et que je prenne une décision que vous avez fait paraître comme étant cent fois plus importante que celles où je dois me décider si je suis assez bon en nage ou non pour braver les vagues et les tempêtes ? _S'exclama Luhan, il explosait quelques peu_ , je pense que je vais allez pour la nage, finalement. _Soupira-t-il._

L'ambiance quelque peu tendue du début partie en fumée avec la tirade de Luhan. Tous ne savaient s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer. Se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par « La nage » et surtout, s'ils devaient avoir peur de Luhan. Ce dernier ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce groupe, comme s'il n'était pas le bienvenu ou quelque chose dans ce style. Seul Baekhyun avait levé la tête pour le saluer, les autres faisaient limite comme s'il n'était pas là. Il avait bien vu qu'ils l'avaient entendu et était un peu choqué par ses paroles, mais c'était tout. Minseok le regardait comme s'il était un être venu d'une autre planète, Baekhyun semblait se retenir de rire, - _il ressemblait étrangement à Jongdae là maintenant._ \- mais Kyungsoo lisait toujours, Tao était sur son téléphone, Yixing regardait dans le vide - _mais Luhan soupçonnait que ce soit son mode « par défaut »_ \- et Sehun avait l'air de s'emmerder plus qu'autre chose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Minseok s'efforça de lui faire la conversation tout au long du repas, et c'était tout à son honneur, Luhan savait qu'il faisait beaucoup d'effort. Mais plus la journée passait, plus Luhan comprenait quelque chose, et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait faire quelque chose, et vite.

Il décida que la meilleur idée pour le moment était de tous leur parler, ensemble. - _Il se dirait plus tard que c'était au contraire la pire idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu._ \- Tous le monde était présent, mais autant vous dire qu'aucun ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi ils devaient supporter d'être dans la même pièce.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici, _grogna Sehun._

\- Oh je sais pas, _railla Jongdae_ , peut-être parce qu'il a envie de nous dire quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne dans le monde normal, de rassembler les personnes à qui l'on veut parler ?

\- Me prends pas pour un con, _commença Sehun._

\- Non mais vous allez me laisser parler oui ! _Cria Luhan._

Tous se stoppèrent net, les yeux proche de sortir de leurs orbites. Luhan soupira puis pris une grande et profonde inspiration, les fusillant du regard. Ça allait pas être de la tarte, si ça commençait déjà comme ça. Il regrettait déjà ses choix de vie.

\- Okay, _commença-t-il une fois un peu plus calme_ , je vous ai tous réunis ici aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai vachement réfléchis toute la journée...

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu as déjà prit ta décision ? _Demanda Suho remplit d'espoir._

\- Mais laissez-moi finir, _S'exclama Luhan_ , je disais donc, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que tous ce que vous vouliez c'était une sorte de « trophée » en plus. Vous ne voulez même pas être mes amis en premier lieu, juste une personne de plus à votre groupe pour dire à l'autre « _C'est nous qu'il a choisis, espèce de perdants._ ».

Luhan lança un regard noir autour de lui pour empêcher toutes remarques de commencer.

\- Personne ne parle tant que je n'ai pas fini, _déclara-t-il_ , Minseok, même si tu as été réellement gentil avec moi, je ne me suis pas senti le bienvenu avec vous, honnêtement parlant, c'était réellement gênant et frustrant de faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué que personne n'avait fait l'effort de me parler mis à part Baekhyun. _Il se tourna ensuite vers Kris_ , je pense que tu voulais honnêtement me parler, ainsi que tous les autres, au début. Vous avez été accueillant et je me suis senti bien avec vous, jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent. Ceci n'est pas une compétition. Si je dois choisir un groupe, ce sera selon mes termes. Et honnêtement, la maintenant, tout de suite, je n'ai pas très envie d'être avec aucun de vous.

\- Mais tu—

\- Je n'ai pas fini, _grogna Luhan de façon menaçante - qui fonctionnait bizarrement bien. -_ , je déciderais quand je prendrais ma décision, je choisirais qui je voudrais. Et laissez-moi vous dire que les gamineries dont vous faites apparemment preuve en étant dans le même espace ne jouera pas en votre faveur, _fini-t-il avec ferveur._

Il les regarda, leur laissant le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Les regards de confusions se transformant doucement en froncement de sourcils et regards réprobateurs.

\- Je suis totalement contre, _dit finalement Kai._

\- Pareil pour nous, _renchérit Minseok._

\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, si vous voulez que je choisisse, vous ferez comme je le dirais, point. _Répliqua Luhan_ , c'est déjà insensé que vous me fassiez faire tout cela, mais je suis et reste un être humain doté d'un cerveau et d'une volonté propre, je ne suivrais pas vos ordres sans rien dire, compris ? Je passerais donc une journée sur deux avec l'un des groupes et vice versa, que ça vous plaise ou non.

Ne leurs laissant pas le temps de répondre, il partit en claquant la porte derrière lui à une vitesse ahurissante.

\- Je pense que ça peut être une bonne idée, _déclara Kyungsoo_ , si nous nous plaçons de son point de vue, il a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas lui dicter sa façon de vivre, ni ses faits et gestes.

A ces mots tout le monde se calma. Kyungsoo avait raison, comme toujours, et ça, même le groupe de Kris pouvait l'admettre. Luhan étant resté derrière la porte entendit tout, et pour le coup, était prêt à demander Kyungsoo en mariage et lui demander comment il avait réussis ça.

\- Je suis d'accord avec D.O, _dit Tao._

\- J'ai beau ne rien vouloir avoir à faire avec vous, je ne peux nier que ce qu'a dit Kyungsoo était censé et raisonnable, _soupira Suho._

\- Luhan restera donc avec nous demain, _déclara Chanyeol pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée._

Luhan partit vers sa chambre avant que tout le monde ne sorte de la pièce. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord plutôt rapidement, et Luhan avait l'étrange impression que peu importe ce qui les mettaient en désaccord, si ils le mettaient de côté, ils pouvaient tous devenir de très bon amis. Il soupira, c'était une sorte de quatrième dimension. Ca ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Pourquoi d'autre est-ce qu'on lui ferait prendre un parti dans une guerre dont il ne connaissait pas la raison ?!

Etre en internat voulait dire qu'il y avait un couvre-feu. Couvre-feu qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il était donc temps pour Jongin de retourner dans sa chambre avec Kyungsoo. Quand il entra, il vit ce dernier avec un livre, posé tranquillement sur son lit.

\- J'suis rentré Sweetie, _dit doucement Jongin._

Il ne reçut absolument aucune réponse, pas qu'il en attendait une, mais quand même. La réaction polie était de répondre, que tu aimes la personne ou pas. - _Même si il est vrai que Jongin avait tendance à un peu trop poussé quand il s'agissait de Kyungsoo..._ \- Il regarda une dernière fois le deuxième occupant de la chambre avec un sourire en coin, puis soupira en déposant ses affaires sur son lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre un douche bien chaude.

Kyungsoo se mordit la lèvre pensivement une fois que Jongin fût sortit de la pièce, se demandant pourquoi ce dernier semblait vouloir s'acharner autant contre lui. Ça ne datait pas de la veille bien sûr, mais quand même. Kyungsoo pensait qu'une fois qu'il aurait montré à Jongin qu'il ne voulait aucune interaction avec lui - _surtout après avoir fait leur choix quant au groupe auquel ils voulaient appartenir_ \- ce dernier arrêterait d'essayer de lui parler. Avant, Kyungsoo lui répondait. Ça ne le gênait pas tellement d'être poli avec le plus jeune, mais maintenant c'était devenu ... Etrange de lui répondre, d'une façon que Kyungsoo ne comprenait pas. Ce qui amena une autre question, qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant il refusait d'avoir ne serait-ce que connaissance de la présence de l'autre ? Pourquoi un si grand mur c'était hissé entre eux ? L'adolescent aux grands yeux soupira.

Il venait de commencer son travail pour les cours du lendemain quand Jongin sortit de la salle de bain, un air pensif sur le visage, il alla s'assoir sur son lit, et regarda Kyungsoo.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? _Demanda prudemment Kyungsoo._

\- Je me demandais, pourquoi est-ce que tout d'un coup vous voulez que Luhan vienne avec vous ? _Questionna Jongin, je veux dire, quand il est arrivé et avant qu'on ne lui parle réellement, il vous intéressait pas,_ si ?

\- Le jour où la réponse te concernera, je te promets que je te ferais signe, _railla Kyungsoo._

\- T'es pas drôle, n'empêche, en y réfléchissant un peu plus, je me dis que Luhan a raison. Vous ne le voyez que comme un trophée à gagner contre nous. _Continua Jongin plus pour lui-même que Kyungsoo_ , le problème est que nous vous avons suivis dans la compétition que c'est devenue, à sa place, je pense que je serais tout aussi énervé, _soupira-t-il_ , je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il a quand même décidé de jouer le jeu, certes avec différentes règles, mais tout de même.

Jongin fini par bouder dans son coin en voyant que Kyungsoo n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre, - _une nouvelle fois..._ \- C'était déjà une sorte de miracle qu'il lui ait donné une réponse de base, il ne pouvait pas trop lui en demander. Il n'ouvrit plus la bouche, ce qui en soit surpris Kyungsoo, vu que Jongin et silencieux n'allaient pas tellement ensemble.

Kyungsoo se tourna vers lui et le regarda fixement avec ses grands yeux, le plus jeune semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et Kyungsoo se demandait bien pourquoi... Ce n'était vraiment pas habitude pour lui, mais encore, ces deux derniers jours avaient été tout sauf normaux. Il referma ses livres en soupirant, puis se prépara à aller dormir.

\- Réfléchis pas trop, tu risques de te casser quelque chose, _se moqua-t-il._

Jongin grogna puis recommença à se mordiller la lèvre. Tellement de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se demandait pourquoi Luhan avait tellement d'importance. Est-ce que c'était un hasard ? Est-ce que ça aurait pu être n'importe quel autre nouveau ? Pas que Jongin avait quelque chose contre lui, au contraire. Mais il ne le connaissait pas assez pour se battre de façon aussi acharnée, c'est tout. Puis il se demandait aussi pourquoi il agissait de cette façon avec Kyungsoo, au début c'était pour l'énerver, ses réactions avaient toujours amusé Jongin. Mais avec le temps qui passait, ça avait changé sans qu'il ne le remarque et maintenant il semblerait qu'il s'acharne pour d'autres raisons, raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tout ça commençait à l'énervé, il soupira et se tourna face au mur en fermant les yeux. « _ **Demain j'y penserait plus**_. » Se promit-il une fois encore.

Quand Luhan se réveilla ce matin-là, il était bizarrement de bonne humeur, considérant le bordel qu'était devenue sa vie en l'espace de deux jours. Il décida de ne pas y réfléchir et de se lever, il était en avance pour une fois, il ne voulait pas gâcher ses chances d'arriver à l'heure en cours. Il bougea donc de son lit et alla tranquillement se préparer, tout sourire. Il fit tout de même attention de ne pas réveiller les deux plus jeunes partageant sa chambre, il ne voulait pas que sa bonne humeur retombe aussi vite. Une fois propre et dans son uniforme - _très inconfortable mais il s'y ferait..._ \- il trouva Tao assis sur son lit, ayant l'air encore à moitié endormi.

\- Déjà réveillé ? _Sourit-il_ , j'ai pas fait trop de bruit j'espère ?

\- Hm... _Marmonna Tao fusillant le mur du regard._

\- Oh, je vois, pas du matin je suppose ? _Rigola Luhan doucement._

\- Hmhm. _Pas content le Tao._

Luhan ricana le plus silencieusement possible en regardant Tao essayer d'atteindre la salle de bain sans se briser trop d'os, un Tao en mode radar était un Tao encore plus dangereux que d'habitude. Luhan était quelque peu inquiet pour le bien-être physique du plus jeune. Il faudrait essayer de bouger quelques meubles, histoire qu'on ne le retrouve pas avec quelques membres dans le mauvais sens, ça ferait mauvais genre.

Sehun se réveilla peu de temps après, se leva silencieusement de son lit sans prévenir personne de sa présence, alla se préparer dans la salle de bain une fois Tao sortit - _toujours en mode radar._ -, pris ses affaires toujours sans dire un mot et sans un regard il quitta la chambre.

\- T'en fais pas, il est toujours comme ça le matin, impossible de lui faire dire quoique ce soit, _commenta Tao toujours à moitié endormi_ , c'est comme s'il bougeait avec un radar à la place de son cerveau.

\- Oh oui, tu dois bien le savoir toi, hein, _murmura Luhan trop doucement pour que Tao l'entende._

Il hocha simplement la tête, les yeux encore un peu écarquillés, et imaginant toutes sortes de choses qu'il pourrait faire subir à son robot de colocataire... La plus part n'étant pas très légales, il soupira. Nous avions maintenant dans la chambre 330 un Tao-panda pas réveillé avec un radar quelque peu cassé, un Luhan éberlué qui avait oublié qu'il était censé être de bonne humeur et un Sehun volatilisé de façon tellement rapide que ça ne devrait pas être humain... - _Surement son côté robot qui prenait le dessus, se dit Luhan._ -

\- On peut partir ensemble, avant que je te laisse rejoindre les autres ? _Proposa Tao_ , on partage la même chambre, ça devrait pas être dérangeant.

\- Pas de problème, et de toute façon, dérangeant ou pas, c'pas mon problème, je peux encore aller d'un endroit à un autre avec qui je veux, _baragouina Luhan._

Il était maintenant presque huit heure du matin, et il devait être à la cafétéria vers huit heures et demie, étant donné le petit problème d'orientation de Luhan, et le radar en cours de réparation de Tao, ils décidèrent qu'il valait mieux qu'ils partent maintenant histoire d'être sûr d'arriver à temps.

\- Dis- moi, _commença Luhan_ , je me demandais pourquoi vous vous faites autant la guerre ?

\- C'est vraiment compliqué, mais je sais qu'on à tous nos raisons, plus ou moins, je sais que beaucoup n'ont pas choisis leurs « camps » en fonction de qui était le leader si tu veux, mais ça revient plus ou moins au même, _répondit Tao de façon évasive._

\- Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, mais je sais aussi que si je dois faire un choix, et apprendre à vous connaître, je pense que je devrais au moins savoir dans les grandes lignes ce qui se passe, tu vois ? _Dit lentement Luhan_ , est-ce que je peux te demander quelles sont tes raisons ? T'es pas obligé de répondre... _Demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre._

\- Certaines choses sont faites pour rester secrète, Luhan. N'oublie pas que parfois, dire certaines choses ne vaut pas le coup, et peux faire plus de mal qu'autre chose, _répondit Tao fermement_ , je te vois tout à l'heure.

Puis il partit vers sa table sans rien dire de plus. Luhan se perdait de plus en plus, comprenait de moins en moins, et en avait assez. Il soupira en se dirigeant vers sa propre table, secouant la tête - _sa nuque ne survivrait pas à cette année, il en était certain._ \- tout devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

Il arriva en cours en retard, toute trace de sa bonne humeur évaporée. Il alla s'assoir à côté de Kris après s'être excusé auprès du professeur.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois en retard ? Je pensais que tu commençais à t'habituer à l'internat. Tout va bien ? _S'inquiéta Kris._

\- Oui, tout va bien, sourit Luhan, je parlais juste avec Tao étant donné qu'on est venu ensemble - _après tout nous partageons la même chambre_ -, ça c'est plus ou moins éternisé, c'est tout.

\- Vous parliez de quelque chose en particulier ? _Demanda le blond, tout d'un coup vachement plus renfermé._

\- Non, du tout, _répondit rapidement Luhan_ , apparemment il n'est pas particulièrement du matin, donc rien de sérieux.

Kris fronça un peu les sourcils, avant de se détendre quelque peu. Luhan de son côté se repassa la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Tao. Quelque chose l'avait vraiment marqué, c'était le regard que Tao avait en lui disant que certaines choses étaient faites pour être laissées dans l'ombre, un regard beaucoup trop triste pour quelqu'un de son âge. C'était intriguant.

Luhan ne vit absolument pas les cours de la matinée passer, et une fois encore il était en route vers la cafétéria avec Kris à ses côtés. Il avait vu Minseok de temps à autres à chacun de ses cours, mais avait à peine partagé un hochement de tête. Il se retrouva d'un coup à la cafétéria, entouré des cinq autres personnes, sans trop savoir comment il était arrivé là. Il devait être encore plus plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait cru.

\- Luhan est arrivé en retard ce matin, encore, _sourit Kris._

\- C'est pas comme si c'était la nouvelle du siècle hein, pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits, _marmonna de façon boudeuse Luhan._

\- Tu t'es encore perdu ? Je sais que l'internat est grand, mais c'est toujours le même chemin que tu fais depuis presque trois jours maintenant, je pensais que tu t'y serais habitué, _ricana Chen._

\- Il parlait avec Tao, et apparemment la conversation a traîné en longueur. _Dit simplement Kris._

Tous les sourires retombèrent d'un seul coup, et Luhan le vit instantanément, il se retenu de soupirer, à ce train-là il aurait juste plus d'air à faire sortir de ses poumons. C'était triste, il était encore si jeune.

\- Oh c'est bon, est-ce que je dois - _encore_ \- vous rappelez que je partage une chambre avec lui ? Que nous sommes partis en même temps, et que j'allais pas faire un détour juste pour l'éviter pour vous faire plaisir ? De plus il est assez gentil une fois que tu passes la barrière du panda pas content. _Dit Luhan plus durement qu'il le voulait._

\- C'est pas faux, mais lui fait pas trop confiance... Ni à lui, ni à personne avec qui il reste. _Le mit en garde Jongin._

\- Jongin, si tu vas dans ce sens-là, ce conseil va de votre côté aussi tu sais ? _Répondit Luhan_ , si je dois pas leur faire confiance, je ne dois pas vous faire confiance non plus. _Fini-t-il malicieusement._

Jongin marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe. - _Imaginaire, la barbe, on est d'accord..._ \- Et la tension retomba un petit peu, au grand soulagement de Luhan. Cependant ce dernier ne put se retenir de chercher Tao du regard, et de le regarder dans les yeux, Tao semblait un peu perdu, et chercha bien vite à éviter le regard de Luhan. Le petit nouveau ne savait pas quoi en penser...

La journée passa assez vite, sans grand incident. Luhan avait réussi à se rapprocher un peu de tout le monde, même s'il était vrai qu'avec les cours ça restait une mission assez difficile. Il avait appris certaines choses, et avait tout de même pu parler. C'était en soit une assez bonne journée.

Kris et Suho étaient seuls dans leur chambre, assis l'un en face de l'autre, en tailleur sur le lit du plus grand. Un grand silence planait dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Suho décide de le briser.

\- Tu penses que Luhan a déjà commencé à se décider ? _Demanda-t-il soudainement._

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée... _Répondit Kris en soupirant._

\- T'as remarqué s'il s'était plus rapproché de quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans ce style ?

\- Pas vraiment, _dit Kris_ , il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec tout le monde, et honnêtement ça ne fait que trois jours depuis son arrivée, il va pas devenir meilleur ami directement avec une personne choisit au hasard. _Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants_. Mais je sais que ce matin il est arrivé en retard parce qu'il parlait avec Tao.

\- Et il t'a dit de quoi ils parlaient? _Demanda Suho, curieux._

\- Non, il n'a pas voulu me le dire... Il a juste dit quelque chose à propos du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas bien réveillés et qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé de sujet « sérieux ».

Suho hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas, il remarqua bien vite que Kris semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et il savait pourquoi. Malheureusement.

\- Tu vas bien ? _Demanda doucement Suho._

\- Je sais pas vraiment...

\- T'y penses encore, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Avant l'arrivée de Luhan, on se regardait même pas, c'est comme si... On ne se connaissait pas. Mais depuis que Luhan est là, on s'est plus parlé que pendant des années, et le pire c'est que c'est juste pour se lancer des insultes à tout va... Ca me tue. _Avoua Kris d'une petite voix._

\- Peut être que tu devrais aller lui parler ? _Proposa prudemment Suho_ , voir si les choses peuvent s'arranger... Pas que ça m'enchante, mais tu sais, je veux te voir heureux, et si c'est comme ça que cela doit se passer, alors je te soutiendrais. Toujours. De plus, toute cette histoire date d'avant votre arrivée ici, ça peut pas être changé. Même si je le voulais.

\- T'es vraiment un bon ami, Jun', mais je pense pas que ça puisse s'arranger, _murmura-t-il_ , il peut être tellement têtu quand il le—

Un Jongin errant passa la tête par la porte de leur chambre comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Ce qui coupa Kris en plein milieu de sa phrase.

\- Vous venez manger ? _Demanda-t-il tout sourire._

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur pour tout le petit groupe. Sans aucun incident.

Il était déjà huit heure et demi le lendemain matin, et tous étaient à la cafétéria pour prendre leurs petit-déjeuner, aujourd'hui était un jour où Luhan devait rester avec Sehun et les autres. Il commençait à comprendre ce que les enfants en garde partagé devaient ressentir.

Sehun n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il s'était levé, il regardait juste Luhan interagir avec le reste du groupe. Ce dernier semblait assez bien s'intégrer, et il sourit de façon encore endormie, pas vraiment conscient de ses actions pour le moment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Luhan, avec ses yeux de biche brillants, son nez bien droit, sa petite bouche bien dessinée, ses joues de bébé et sa peau de porcelaine qui avait l'air si douce. Quand il se rendit - _enfin_ \- de ce à quoi il pensait, il secoua rapidement la tête pour s'arrêter de penser. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait.

\- Ca va, t'as pas trop de mal à t'intégrer ? _Demanda Kyungsoo à Luhan._

\- Pour le moment ça se passe pas trop mal, _répondit Luhan en souriant_ , je commence peu à peu à réellement m'habituer à ce nouvel environnement.

\- Ca a l'air difficile, si on en croit ton expression de chiot perdu. _Railla Sehun._

\- Commence pas avec ta mauvaise humeur, Sehun, _le rembarra Baekhyun._

\- C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir l'air d'être né sans expression, _répondit tout de même Luhan._

Le rictus de Sehun se transforma en moue boudeuse à la réponse de Luhan, ce qui en soit contredisait le commentaire de ce dernier. Il fixa Luhan, qui tourna la tête, décidant de snober Sehun. Kyungsoo se leva pour aller chercher une pomme, ne regardant pas où il allait et bouscula quelqu'un sans le faire exprès.

\- Déso—

\- Non mais tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?! _S'exclama Chen, alertant tous ceux qui se trouvait autour._

\- Calme toi, j'ai pas fait exprès, _répondit Kyungsoo exaspéré._

\- T'as des lunettes non ? Elles servent pas à mieux voir normalement ?

\- Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

\- Oh, il se passe quoi ici ? _Dit une voix derrière Kyungsoo._

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la source de cette voix pour que Tao, Minseok et Sehun encerclaient Kyungsoo comme des gardes du corps, Yixing les regardait, sans vraiment les voir - _ce qui donnait une impression assez étrange_ \- et Luhan, qui était resté derrière avec Baekhyun.

Du côté de Jongdae se trouvaient Kris, Suho et Kai qui gardait Jongdae de la même façon que les trois autres avec Kyungsoo, et Chanyeol était derrière, une expression dur à lire sur le visage - _comme s'il était en conflit._ -

\- D'où tu te permets de lui parler comme ça ? _Dit Tao hargneusement_ , fais pas comme si t'avais tout pouvoir ici !

Luhan vit Kris serrer les dents, se retenant surement de dire quelque chose et préférant ignorer la remarque du plus jeune.

\- Oh, on a peur, donc on décide de pas répondre ? _Se moqua Sehun._

Sehun s'était rapproché de Tao, un bras autour des épaules de ce dernier, Kris leur envoya un regard fait de pure haine, ce qui choqua Luhan, qui observait la scène calmement, et ce regard lui fit clairement peur. Il recula instinctivement de quelques pas, comme si ça lui était adressé.

\- La maturité est sensée commencer à arriver à votre âge, _répondit Suho_ , assez bizarrement j'ai l'impression que vous avez loupé le coche, vous deux. Il serait peut-être temps de grandir un peu, avec ce genre de remarque, vous trouvez pas ?

Après ça, tout partit en vrille. Des insultes pouvaient être entendues de partout - _des fois très inventives, les insultes._ \- et Luhan avait un peu peur que ça finisse par se transformer en réelle bataille, avec des coups. C'était comme si, même pour ça, ils en avaient fait un concours : Qui aurait la pire des insultes ? Qui donnerait le coup le plus bas ? Qui réussira à faire le plus mal ?

Luhan remarqua que Baekhyun et Chanyeol, contrairement aux autres, étaient étrangement calmes, et n'étaient pas entrés dans le conflit. Ils se regardaient, comme s'ils se parlaient de façon silencieuse, simplement avec les yeux. Luhan n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrer, mais il savait que ces regards n'étaient pas des regards que des personnes sensées se haïr s'échangeaient. Ce n'était même pas proche de la colère.

Ça commençait à devenir du grand n'importe quoi et Luhan commençait à en avoir marre, il décida de les arrêter.

\- ARRÊTEZ ! _Cria-t-il_ , non mais vous avez quel âge ? Vous en avez pas marre de vous engueulez comme des enfants ? Vous êtes des adolescents, presque des adultes pour l'amour de Dieu... Je commence réellement à me demander si ça sert à quelque chose que je fasse un choix. J'ai pas envie de finir comme vous, à passer ma vie à chercher des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas. Je veux être tranquille, finir le lycée tranquillement. Sans conflit. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes tous les même. C'était rien. Kyungsoo c'est excusé après t'avoir bousculé sans faire exprès, Chen, tu acceptes ses excuses et tu fais les tiennes pour l'avoir insulté sans raison valable.

\- Mais... _Commença à protester Chen._

\- Tout de suite, _exigea Luhan en tapant du pied._

\- Pardon de t'avoir bousculé, _commença Kyungsoo à contre cœur._

\- C'est bien, _dit Luhan en tapant dans ses mains comme s'il parlait à des enfants de cinq ans,_ maintenant Chen, à toi de faire tes excuses à D.O pour l'avoir insulté sans lui laisser le temps de rien faire.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? _Demanda Chen._

\- Parce que je te le dis.

\- Hm ... Pardon. _Marmonna Chen._

\- C'était pas si compliqué, bordel. _S'exclama Luhan en levant les mains_ , j'espère que vous vous rendez compte du comportement immature que vous avez eu, et que vous venez de vous faire engueulez comme des gamins qui auraient piqué une crise parce que leur maman a refusé de leur acheter des bonbons. _Dit Luhan froidement._

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Luhan leur tourna le dos et partit de la cafétéria très énervé, les laissant la bouche grande ouverte, et les yeux tombant limite de leurs orbites. C'est qu'il pouvait mordre, le petit Luhan, s'il le voulait.

Sehun, de la même façon que tout le monde, était choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il était aussi impressionné. Il pensait que Luhan serait trop fragile et sans présence pour oser crier comme il venait de le faire. Une fois le choc passé, tous retournèrent à leur table avec un air coupable sur le visage.

En entrant dans la chambre avec Tao, Sehun alla directement se poser sur son lit. Luhan avait l'air d'être en train de se doucher, il laissa donc son esprit dériver - _encore_ \- vers Luhan. Luhan sous la douche. Luhan nu sous la douche. Luhan nu et mouillé sous la douche. Luhan et Sehun nu et mouillé sous la douche.

Il sortit de sa transe rêveuse quand il reçut un coup derrière la tête de la part de Tao.

\- Je ne veux absolument pas savoir à quoi tu penses, mais je tiens quand même à te signaler que tu es en train de baver, cher petit Sehun, s _e moqua Tao._

\- Ferme-la, _grogna Sehun en se frottant tout de même la bouche - Vous savez... Au cas où. -_

Il n'avait pas aimé la tournure qu'avaient prises ses pensées. Il faudrait qu'il les contrôle un peu mieux dans le futur. Sinon, il serait obligé de se foutre des baffes, et c'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire, merci bien. Luhan choisit ce moment-là pour sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide et le visage fermé.

\- Tu vas mie— _commença Tao._

\- Je veux pas vous entendre, je veux même pas avoir la connaissance que nous nous trouvons dans la même pièce, _le coupa Luhan_ , bonne nuit.

Sehun se demanda pourquoi il semblait encore aussi énervé, c'était pas la fin du monde tout de même. Il haussa les épaules et partit prendre sa douche.

 _ **« Ça lui sera passé demain. »**_


	4. Chapter 3

Quand Luhan se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Premièrement parce qu'il avait vraiment mal dormis, et deuxièmement parce que les disputes de gamins des autres commençaient réellement à lui taper sur le système. Honnêtement, ils se battaient pour des choses sans aucune importance, et Luhan commençait à le voir. C'était immature. Etant donné qu'il ne commençait qu'à dix heures, il se permit de rester au lit. Au moins certaines choses étaient bonnes ici. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire face à Kris et les autres tout de suite, de toute façon. Il avait entendu Tao et Sehun se réveiller et commencer à se préparer, mais ne voulait pas leur parler. - _Mais ça restait assez folklorique, et marrant pour Luhan. Parce qu'ils essayaient au maximum de ne pas faire de bruit pour finalement en faire deux fois plus._ \- Mais Luhan ne dit rien, et leur fis croire qu'il était encore profondément endormis.

Il se leva finalement peu de temps après leur départ, le petit déjeuné étant à heure fixe, il n'avait pas tellement le choix s'il voulait manger quelque chose avant le repas de midi. Il arriva peu de temps après, pris son plateau et le rempli de nourriture. Un Luhan de mauvaise humeur mangeait toujours trois fois plus. Il regarda les deux tables où il devrait manger normalement, tous le regardaient avec un air d'appréhension et de culpabilité mélangé, ça leur allait bien. Luhan soupira et décida de s'assoir à une table quelque peu éloignée des deux groupes. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à leur parler là maintenant, tout de suite. Il avait encore les nerfs à vif, et ça leur ferait du bien de réfléchir quelque temps et de ne pas avoir tout le monde à leurs pieds pour une fois. Luhan lui-même ayant besoin de réfléchir...

Après avoir mangé dans un silence qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir trouver soulageant, il se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée. Il était content de les avoir aujourd'hui, les cours, ça lui donnait une autre bonne excuse pour les éviter et ne pas avoir de confrontation, - _étant donné qu'ils avaient l'air adepte du « je t'encercle pour que tu puisses pas fuir, comme ça tu nous écoutes parce que t'as pas d'autres choix._ -

Il n'était plus tellement énervé, mais il voulait leur faire comprendre que leur comportement n'était en rien celui d'adolescent, surtout pour les plus vieux, qui étaient tout de même plus proche de l'âge adulte qu'autre chose. Et leur faire voir que se comporter de cette façon ne les aidaient en rien, et ne leur apportaient rien, il pensa qu'on leur avait cédé beaucoup trop de chose dans cet internat, et Luhan ne cédait à personne. Tout du moins pas dans la seconde. - _Il allait devoir réévaluer ses choix de vie, franchement..._ \- Ils l'avaient traîné dans une guerre dont il ne connaissait pas la cause, il ne savait en rien ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, certes, ça pouvait aider la partialité mais autrement, il ne pouvait pas prendre parti, - _pas qu'il le voulait, mais c'était toujours mieux d'avoir le choix, vous savez..._ \- lui tout ce qu'il demandait était de finir son année paisiblement et tranquillement. Il ne voulait même plus savoir leurs raisons, il voulait la paix. Qu'on lui foute la paix. Il allait donc se venger en jouant l'indifférence.

Il remarqua, en arrivant en cours, que ni Kris, ni Minseok n'étaient présent. Il se demanda vaguement où ils étaient et si ça valait le coup de s'inquiéter avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient censés être de grands garçons, et les grands garçons savaient - _normalement_ \- se gérer seuls. Il tourna donc son attention vers le cours, qu'il arriva pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, à suivre. - _Il n'allait pas finir trop con, c'était déjà un bon point._ -

Au même moment dans une classe qui semblait abandonnée, onze garçons qui n'étaient pas censés se voir en peinture s'y trouvait. Ce qui sembla être le plus étrange était qu'ils ne se battaient pas, pour une fois. Ils semblaient même assez calme, même si c'était à contre cœur. Ils devaient parler, et pour cela, ils devaient se retenir - _très fort_ \- de ne pas se sauter à la gorge les uns des autres. Tout du moins pas dans la seconde.

\- Juste pour être clair, _commença Minseok_ , nous sommes tous ici pour régler le problème lié à Luhan, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour laquelle nous devrions être obligé de nous trouver dans la même pièce de façon consentante, _répondit Suho._

\- Bien.

\- Je sais que nous avons tous déconné, mais pourquoi nous en veux-t-il autant ? Je veux dire, d'accord, sur le coup s'énerver était normal, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'est aussi longtemps ? _Demanda Jongdae._

\- Oh, je sais pas, peut-être parce qu'il est nouveau, qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, et que nous le forçons à faire quelques chose qu'il ne comprend pas, tout en se battant comme des petits de maternelle ? _Dit sarcastiquement Tao_ , je veux dire, tu le prendrais pas avec le sourire toi, si ?

\- Commencez pas, _coupa Baekhyun_ , je pense que Luhan est quelqu'un de bien. Cependant, vos règles n'autorisent pas qu'il voit les deux groupes, ce que je trouve ridicule, je veux dire, oui, il y en a certains d'entre vous qui ont des raisons de ne pas vouloir se voir ni se parler, mais d'autres n'ont rien demandé... Enfin c'est pas le sujet. Je pense que Luhan doit voir nos bons côtés, pas nos mauvais. Mis à part si votre but à tous est de le voir fuir, dans ce cas-là, continuez.

\- Baekhyun à raison, _renchérit Chanyeol_ , il faudrait donc que nous nous mettions d'accord sur quelques points, histoire qu'il arrête de nous en vouloir, et d'avoir envie de nous fuir comme la peste, et devenir ami avec nous.

\- Mais vous savez, _parla soudainement Kyungsoo_ , il y a tout de même des risques... S'il devient ami avec nous tous, puis qu'il doit choisir l'un de nos deux groupes, ce serait pas beaucoup plus dur pour lui de faire un choix en sachant qu'il devrait trahir et renier l'un des groupes avec qui il est devenu ami ?

Un grand silence suivit la révélation de Kyungsoo. Il avait raison, ça comportait des risques, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire autrement.

\- Il faut qu'on se « promette » de juste pas lui en vouloir, ou le retenir s'il ne nous choisit pas, _dit Kai_ , je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était de sa faute...

\- Alors on est d'accord, _accepta Minseok._

Une fois cela fait, tous retournèrent dans leurs classes respectives, présentant leurs excuses à leur professeur, qui pensaient qu'ils avaient - _encore_ \- dû se battre. Luhan les regarda fixement quelques secondes avant de décider que tout ça ne le regardait absolument pas.

Une fois les cours de la matinée terminés, Luhan se dirigea calmement vers la cafétéria. Tout ça commençait à devenir une sorte de routine pour lui, et il était heureux de ne plus se perdre autant que les deux premiers jours. Quand il passa les portes, il remarqua directement que quelque chose clochait, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui avait changé. Il était en train de prendre son plateau, quand enfin son cerveau comprit ce qui n'allait pas aujourd'hui, il se retourna à une vitesse encore jamais atteinte par l'Homme, les yeux ouverts encore plus que ceux de Kyungsoo, et il vit la seule chose qu'il aurait pensé impossible sur cette Terre, le groupe de Minseok et celui de Kris. Assis à la même table. Ensemble. Sans cris, coups ou insultes. Pour la petite info, il pensait qu'il avait commencé à les cerner. Qu'il commençait plus ou moins à comprendre comment ils fonctionnaient. Apparemment il avait eu tort.

Il soupira profondément, pris son repas qu'il posa sur son plateau - _la file derrière lui commençant à s'impatienter..._ \- puis alla pour s'assoir à la table qu'il utilisait depuis la veille au soir, quand il s'aperçut que Chanyeol lui faisait un signe de la main pour qu'il aille s'assoir avec eux. Il y alla à reculons et s'y assis, le visage fermé pour bien leur montrer qu'il n'était pas d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui non plus, puis commença à manger sans dire un seul mot.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, je vais finir par croire que quand il veut il peut être pire que Sehun celui-là, _râla Tao soudainement._

\- Arrête, tout le monde sait qu'en réalité ton plus grand rêve est de devenir comme moi, _répliqua Sehun automatiquement._

\- Ca suffit vous deux, nous sommes là pour nous faire « pardonner » ou pour nous enfoncer tellement qu'on ne pourra jamais plus revoir la lumière du soleil ? _Demanda Baekhyun de façon rhétorique._

Ils arrêtèrent tous de parler en entendant les mots de Baekhyun. Luhan, quant à lui releva rapidement la tête de son assiette - _comment il ne s'était encore rien brisé revenait du miracle._ \- et les regarda doucement un à un. Il était de plus en plus paumé. Je veux dire, il se trouverait dans un labyrinthe que ce serait plus facile de retrouver son chemin là.

\- Pourquoi tu nous en veux encore, Luhan ? _Kyungsoo se décida à poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous ceux présents à la table._

\- C'est pas que je vous en veux, j'ai juste passé l'âge de jouer au baby-sitter, _répondit lentement Luhan_ , je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe et je pense que je suis en droit de savoir. Vous savez, histoire que je rentre là-dedans avec les bases quoi...

\- Nous n'avons jamais dit le contraire, tu sais... _Commença Jongdae_.

\- Alors pourquoi aucun de vous n'a voulu répondre à ne serait-ce qu'une question de ma part ? _S'exclama Luhan, personne ne donna de réponses_ , c'est ce que je pensais... Enfin, pourquoi vous êtes rassemblé comme de bons grands garçons aujourd'hui ? _Demanda-t-il finalement._

\- Parce que nous voulions te montrer un signe de bonne foi quant à nos intentions de devenir ami avec toi, et d'apprendre à te connaître. _Répondit Suho._

\- Exactement, _c'était la première fois que Luhan entendait le son de la voix de Yixing_ , je suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, juste que tout le monde à l'air tendu. Et se bat plus que d'habitude, apparemment. Mais je sais que tu sembles être quelqu'un de bien Luhan, et je suis sûr que tu sauras prendre la bonne décision pour toi.

C'était la première qu'il parlait devant et à Luhan, ça lui réchauffa quelque peu le cœur de voir qu'il avait ouvert la bouche. - _Il avait plus ou moins compris, que même si une partie de sa personnalité était d'être la plus part du temps à l'ouest, Yixing était surtout quelqu'un de calme et timide devant les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas._ \- Il ne répondit à personne, le visage songeur. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que les autres étaient prêt à faire des efforts pour lui. Qu'ils se donnent du mal pour le connaître, réellement cette fois. - _Même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait._ -

\- Ecoutez, _commença-t-il,_ certes je ne vous en veux plus depuis un moment, mais je voulais quand même que vous compreniez que votre comportement ne sera pas toujours toléré, et que certaines fois vous êtes juste... Etrange. Et enfantin. Et que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça avec moi. Enfin pas toujours. Peut-être. Surtout pour des choses tel qu'une bousculade non- intentionnelle. Cependant je commence à vous apprécier, et j'aimerais vraiment vous connaître plus. Donc je suis d'accord pour mettre tout ça au passé.

Il les regarda en souriant, puis se leva pour aller poser son plateau et retourner s'instruire, laissant les onze autres garçons avec une grande fierté dans les yeux, d'avoir fait la bonne chose. Ils partirent à leur tour peu après.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et tout repris son cours, y compris la guerre entre les deux groupes, cependant ils s'évitaient le plus possible, d'un accord commun pour éviter tout débordement. Luhan leur en était reconnaissant mais il savait que cette paix ne durerait pas indéfiniment, malheureusement.

La journée était enfin terminée, elle avait été extrêmement longue pour tout le monde. Yixing et Minseok étaient maintenant dans leur chambre, Baekhyun absent, ils se demandaient où il avait était. Il disparaissait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, ça devenait inquiétant. C'était presque tous les soirs en ce moment, et il ne voulait absolument rien leur dire. Minseok n'aimait pas les secrets. Vraiment pas.

Baekhyun fit enfin sa réapparition plus d'une demi-heure après l'arrivée des deux premiers, Minseok lui sauta immédiatement dessus pour avoir - _enfin_ \- des réponses.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Nous prévenir que tu serais pas là quand on arriverait, ou au moins laisser une note disant que t'es sorti, ça t'es pas passé à l'esprit ? _Demanda-t-il rapidement_ , non mais tu vas répondre oui !

\- Si tu me laissais le temps d'en placer une et que t'arrêtais ton hystérie, je pourrais essayer de formuler une ou deux phrases, tu sais... _Répondit Baekhyun._

\- Ouais, t'as pas totalement tort, mais répond ! _Admit Minseok pas le moins du monde désolé._

\- Si je sors c'est parce que j'ai des choses à faire en ce moment, je t'en ai déjà parlé, non ? Alors calme-toi deux minutes.

\- T'en est sûr ?

\- 'Pas ma faute si t'écoute jamais quand je te parle... _Dit Baekhyun, boudeur._

\- T'aurais quand même pu laisser un mot disant que tu arriverais encore plus tard que d'habitude...

\- Moi ce que j'en pense, _interrompis soudainement Yixing,_ c'est qu'il a un amoureux secret et qu'il veut pas nous dire qui c'est... _Fini-t-il paresseusement._

\- Oh, tu m'en diras tant... _Répondit Minseok avec un sourire._

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Yixing ? _Demanda Baekhyun devenant encore plus rouge qu'une tomate avec des coups de soleil._

\- Quand on y réfléchit deux minutes, ça parait logique, _dit celui-ci en haussant les épaules._

\- Il n'y a rien de logique dans ton raisonnement, _protesta Baekhyun._

\- Bah par élimination, si. _Continua normalement le Chinois_ , tu peux pas avoir de cours particuliers parce que, même si t'es pas top niveau, tu restes dans la moyenne, et surtout c'est trop tard pour ça maintenant, avec le couvre-feu. Nous sommes dans un internat, il n'y a donc pas grand-chose d'autre que tu pourrais faire, si tu voyais un ami, même s'il n'est pas avec nous, tu ne nous le cacherais pas. La seule solution qu'il reste est l'amoureux secret.

\- De toute façon t'es logique que quand ça t'arrange, _marmonna Baekhyun._

Les questions devenant de plus en plus pesantes, Baekhyun décida d'aller tranquillement prendre une longue douche bien chaude pour se détendre. - _Il s'enfuit à vitesse grand V, quoi..._ -

\- Dis-moi, Lay, tu ne saurais pas quelque chose sur ce qu'il se passe avec Baekhyun, par hasard ? _Demanda Minseok curieusement._

\- Absolument pas Baozi, je passe pas mon temps à suivre Baek' partout... Je fais simplement des déductions, c'est possible pour tout le monde, tu sais. _Répondit Yixing._

\- Je vais passer sur le fait que tu viens indirectement de me traiter d'imbécile, et te demander depuis quand est-ce que tu arrives à faire des déductions comme ça ?

\- Depuis toujours. Plus ou moins. Mais là je vais t'avouer que je trouve cela très intéressant, _dit le Chinois évasif._

Sur ces paroles que lui seul comprenait, il se retourna pour prendre sa guitare, et commença à jouer une douce mélodie. Il avait toujours joué de la guitare, ça le calmait et le détendait. De plus, c'était à peu près la seule chose que les gens pouvaient savoir sur lui. Yixing était une énigme vivante, si on cherchait à voir derrière son visage quasiment tout le temps endormis, ou ailleurs. Minseok le savait depuis longtemps maintenant, mais même lui ne l'avait jamais réellement compris. Le Chinois était pratiquement tout le temps dans son propre monde, ne parlant que très rarement. Il était néanmoins quelqu'un d'adorable, et de fidèle. Une fois qu'il s'ouvrait, on ne pouvait que l'aimer. Tout du moins c'est ce que Minseok pensait.

Quand Baekhyun sortit de la salle de bain, il les retrouva comme ça. Yixing jouant de la guitare tranquillement, les yeux à moitié fermés. Et Minseok le regardant avec affection, comme s'il comprenait des choses que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre, mais marmonnant toujours dans sa barbe. Probablement à propos de Baekhyun, encore. Ce dernier ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas déranger Yixing, et il ne voulait pas que Minseok essai encore de deviner toutes ses pensées. Il alla donc commencé à travailler. Ils se couchèrent tous vers vingt-trois heures, épuisés de leur journée.

Nous étions Vendredi aujourd'hui, ce qui signifiait que le weekend approchait. Luhan ne savait quoi penser... La matinée se passa tranquillement, sans que rien ne se passe. Luhan suivit les cours normalement, même avec la présence de Kris et Minseok toujours présents à ses côtés, ce qui était une grande première pour Luhan. Peut-être qu'il aurait une année décente, espéra-t-il en soupirant. Il avait passé la journée avec Minseok cette fois-ci. Apprenant toujours de mieux en mieux à les connaître, tous étaient adorables, et il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'eux. Sauf, peut-être de Sehun, qu'il trouvait assez bizarre... Inapprochable, et vraiment irritant. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très renfermé, même s'il pouvait parfois agir comme un enfant.

L'après-midi avait maintenant bien avancé, et les cours venaient de se finir, ils s'étaient donc tous réunis dans la salle commune avant de devoir aller manger. Ils étaient - _heureusement_ \- seuls à cette heure, les autres probablement en train de travailler, ou de se doucher. Ou pleins d'autres choses qui n'incluaient pas la salle commune, supposait Luhan. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils pouvaient faire autant de bruits qu'ils le voulaient. Ca ne rassura en rien Luhan.

\- Alors, après cette semaine, tu t'es fait une réelle idée de l'école, comment tu trouves ? _Demanda - encore - Kyungsoo._

\- Honnêtement parlant, je pense que je pourrais vraiment m'y faire... _Répondit Luhan_ , je n'avais jamais été dans ce genre d'établissement avant.

\- Tes amis et ta famille ne te manque pas ? _Questionna Baekhyun, il était vrai que personne n'avait entendu Luhan parler de ses parents ou des personnes qu'il connaissait avant son arrivée à Willow Hill._

\- Non, pas vraiment... _Admit doucement Luhan, le regard dans le vide._

Il évita le regard de tous ceux présents dans la pièce, quelque peu tendu. Et tous comprirent qu'il ne fallait pas pousser le sujet. Après tout, il y avait toujours de grandes raisons quant à son admission ici, d'autant plus si c'était en cours d'année...

L'heure du repas approchait, mais Luhan devait allez déposer quelque chose dans sa chambre, il dit donc aux autres d'y allez sans lui et qu'il les rejoindrait juste après. Bizarrement, Sehun se proposa d'aller avec lui. Le plus vieux ne pouvait pas refuser, c'était la chambre de Sehun tout autant que la sienne, après tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dois déposer de si important que ça puisse pas attendre la fin du repas ? _Demanda soudainement Sehun._

\- Le jour où je te jugerais digne de le savoir, promis je t'appelle, _répondit Luhan du tac-au-tac,_ pourquoi avoir décidé de venir avec moi ?

\- Quelque chose que je veux vérifier, _répondit pareillement le plus jeune._

\- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre la fin du repas ? _Demanda Luhan en imitant la question que le plus jeune avait posée plus tôt._

Sehun lui lança un regard en coin mais ne répondit rien. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à leur chambre. Le premier alla directement dans la salle de bain, faire on-ne-sait-quoi. Luhan ne chercha pas à comprendre, il alla déposer ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la porte pour repartir, mais se stoppa soudainement, se demandant s'il devait attendre l'autre. Après tout ils étaient venus ensemble. Ce serait logique qu'ils repartent donc tous les deux en même temps. Non ?

Le plus jeune sortit de la salle de bain, changé. Il portait maintenant des vêtements de tous les jours, ayant retiré l'uniforme de l'internat. Un survêtement gris foncé qui lui tombait sur le bas de la taille - _Luhan pensait plus que c'était dû au fait qu'il soit trop grand pour lui, et non pour lui faire un style..._ -, ainsi qu'un t-shirt tout simple col en V.

\- On a le droit de porter autre chose que l'uniforme ici ? _Demanda Luhan._

\- Oui, les cours sont finis, c'est le weekend. On a quartier libre, _répondit nonchalamment Sehun,_ est-ce que t'as lu la brochure et le règlement avant de venir ou tu t'es dit que t'allait le faire à l'improvisation ?

\- Je te ferais savoir que l'improvisation est quelque chose de merveilleux, tu verras quand tu seras plus grand, p'tit, ça pourrait te sauver de pas mal d'emmerdes, _répondit sèchement Luhan._

Après cette courte conversation, ils prirent la route de la cafétéria pour rejoindre les autres. Ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur table respective - _Sehun avec Minseok, et Luhan avec Kris, parce qu'il en avait envie. Même s'il avait passé la journée avec les autres._ \- Ils mangèrent normalement avant de regagner leur chambre. Le dernier jour de la semaine étant toujours le plus fatiguant...

Nous retrouvions ce soir-là Jongdae et Chanyeol dans leur chambre. Une demi-heure après être arrivés. C'était assez rare qu'une journée se passe sans au moins une dispute ici, c'était soulageant et reposant pour Chanyeol, qui commençait à en avoir sa claque de tout ça. Il soupira profondément, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quoique ce soit de toute façon.

Personne n'avait reparlé de l'incident du début de semaine depuis que ça s'était produit. Luhan avait fait forte impression. Mais Chanyeol voulait savoir pourquoi ça avait eu lieu de base, et surtout, pourquoi Jongdae s'était aussi vite énervé. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à partir au quart de tour comme ça, ça rendait le plus grand perplexe.

\- Dit Jongdae, _commença-t-il_ , je me demandais...

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'étais réellement énervé la dernière fois ? Je veux dire... C'est pas ton genre de monter sur tes grands chevaux comme ça...

Jongdae se releva sur ses coudes, et regarda Chanyeol comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête en dix secondes montre en main.

\- Va savoir... J'étais sûrement pas d'humeur gentille ce jour-là. Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça soudainement ?

\- Je sais pas... Je me posais juste la question, _répondit doucement Chanyeol_ , pourquoi est-ce que tu les déteste autant, d'ailleurs ?

Le visage du plus petit de referma instantanément, ce n'était pas une question à laquelle il voulait répondre. Vraiment pas.

\- Ce que je me demande, moi, c'est pourquoi toi tu les déteste pas...

Chanyeol ne répondit pas tout de suite, il laissa d'abord son regard vagabonder dans la chambre. Cherchant ses mots et se posant lui-même la question.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de les détester, personnellement parlant, ils ne m'ont rien fait. _Répondit-il finalement_ , je n'ai donc aucune raison d'avoir envie de les détester.

Ceci étant dit, il se recoucha et tourna le dos au plus petit, qui était resté assis, repensant aux dernières paroles de son ami.

Luhan avait fait la grasse matinée pour son premier Samedi à l'internat, et ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Il se sentait rafraichis et prêt à affronter la longue journée qui l'attendait. - _Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il devrait faire aujourd'hui..._ -

Maintenant réveillé depuis une dizaine de minutes, mais refusant de se lever, il se sentait en sécurité sous sa couette, comme si personne ne pouvait venir le déranger. Ce qui n'était pas bien grave, le petit déjeuné étant servi plus longtemps les weekends... Il pouvait se permettre d'être un peu paresseux. Il pensait. Il pensait beaucoup, sûrement même un peu trop pour une heure aussi matinale que celle-ci, il se disait que bientôt il devrait donner sa décision aux autres. Il avait bien une réponse, et savait ce qu'il allait dire, mais ça n'en resterait pas moins difficile. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait faire ce choix en premier lieu. Il ne voulait décevoir personne. Mais maintenant que la semaine était passée, il savait plus ou moins avec qui il allait passer le reste de l'année. - _Enfin, pas s'il avait son mot à dire... Mais c'était une autre histoire, pour un autre chapitre._ -

Du bruit de l'autre côté de la chambre le sortit de ses pensées, il se tourna pour voir que c'était Tao qui était en train de se réveiller. En grognant. Comme si celui-ci se battait pour rester endormis. Luhan sourit doucement. Il s'était attaché à Tao. Le plus jeune avait été le premier à être amical avec lui, et qui lui avait parlé plus ou moins normalement. Il était une petite boule d'énergie, même s'il pouvait paraitre distant, triste et mélancolique parfois. Pourtant, il restait l'une des personnes les plus enfantines du groupe, surtout dans ses actions et ses paroles. C'était un paradoxe fascinant, si vous demandiez à Luhan.

Sehun semblait encore endormis dans le lit à côté de celui de Tao. De tout le monde, il était celui que Luhan avait le plus de mal à comprendre. Il n'avait pas réussi à vraiment l'approcher. - De plus, il n'en avait pas tellement envie non plus. - Le plus jeune avait un peu des tendances bipolaires - ou lunatiques, Luhan ne savait pas. - cependant, il était surtout quelqu'un de froid, renfermé et distant. Luhan cherchait donc à se tenir éloigné du plus jeune, même si en y réfléchissant, il se disait que c'était surtout un mécanisme de défense. Luhan n'était pas idiot, Sehun ne se sentait surement pas assez à l'aise pour être tout amical en sa présence. Mais il dégageait quelque chose que Luhan ne voulait pas approcher...

Le plus vieux de la pièce décida qu'il serait peut-être temps de se lever, et d'arrêter de trop réfléchir, il ne voulait pas avoir mal à la tête, et de plus, trop réfléchir le ferait surement changer d'avis une dizaine de fois, et il n'avait pas de temps pour ça. De plus il commençait à avoir sérieusement faim, et il avait - _apparemment_ \- une tonne de chose à faire aujourd'hui.

Une fois arrivé à la cafétéria, il rejoint la table de Kris, Chanyeol et les autres, avec qui il passerait la journée d'aujourd'hui, avant sa décision finale.

\- Hey tout le monde, _salua-t-il en s'asseyant._

\- Bonjour, je ne crois pas t'avoir vu en meilleur forme depuis ton arrivée en début de semaine, _répondit Suho._

\- Disons que depuis mon arrivée, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de dormir autant et aussi bien. Ca a été l'une des semaines les plus folles de ma vie. Et pourtant j'en ai eu, des journées de fou, _répondit Luhan en rigolant._

\- Tant mieux ? Je suppose... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui ? Vu que nous sommes Samedi, il n'y a pas de cours. _Demanda Jongin._

\- J'ai pas mal de devoirs en retard, je pensais me rattraper un peu, j'ai aussi quelques dossiers administratifs qu'il faut que je finisse de remplir avant Lundi... Je pense déjà que ça va remplir une bonne partie de la matinée, _répondit Luhan en soupirant._

\- Eh bien bonne chance à toi mon ami, _rigola Chanyeol._

Luhan, en grand garçon bien mâture, lui tira la langue, puis leur demanda à son tour ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire aujourd'hui. Chanyeol et Kris avaient prévus de rester dans la chambre de ce dernier, à rien faire. - _Chanyeol voulait rapper en anglais avec le blond. Le blond avait menacé Chanyeol de lui couper les jambes s'il disait ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot en Anglais._ \- Jongin avait prévu de danser au moins toute la matinée, il irait donc sûrement dans la salle de danse du troisième étage, Junmyeon quant à lui avait décidé de rester avec Jongdae dans la chambre du dernier. - _Chanyeol et Kris ayant pris possession de la première chambre, et Junmyeon ne voulant pas être présent au moment où Kris déciderait que Chanyeol méritait très certainement de faire un plongeon dans l'océan... C'était plus prudent._ \- Apparemment, c'était une journée banale ici. Après avoir fini de manger, ils partirent donc chacun de leur côté. De toute façon ils se retrouveraient pour les repas.

La journée c'était plutôt bien passée pour tout le monde, étant Samedi et n'ayant pas cours, ils avaient tous pu s'éviter et faire ce qu'ils voulaient tranquillement. Tout du moins c'est ce que Luhan pensait, étant donné qu'il était resté la majorité de la journée dans sa chambre a bosser. Tao et Sehun n'étaient pas présents. Il avait bien avancé dans son travail, et les papiers qu'il devait remplir étaient faits. Il aurait tout son Dimanche pour lui, et il n'avait pas été dérangé par des disputes d'enfants en pleine crise. - _Il pensait tout de même que ça devait avoir été évité, vu que normalement tous les autres du groupe de Kris et Junmyeon était censé être enfermés dans des chambres, et que Jongin allait danser. Normalement parlant rien ne pouvait arriver. Même si tout était possible avec eux, il fallait l'avouer._ -

Le diner se passa tout aussi bien, au grand soulagement de Luhan, bien que tout le monde semble étrangement silencieux. Même les autres élèves semblaient assez tendus, comme s'ils savaient ce qu'il devait se passer un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Ca ne devrait pas autant choquer Luhan, vraiment. Il y avait tout de même eu quelques regards noir lancés entre les deux groupes, mais rien de trop important. Luhan ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Chanyeol, qui, encore une fois, était le seul du groupe à ne rien faire qui pourrait faire connaître sa haine du deuxième groupe à cette table. Il ne lançait pas de regard noir, ne les regarda même pas. Enfin, il essayait de s'empêcher de les regarder. Cependant Luhan avait ses propres problèmes pour le moment, il poussa donc tout ceci dans un coin de son cerveau, et se promis qu'une fois tout réglé de son côté, il se pencherait sur le cas du grand brun aux grandes oreilles.

En revenant dans sa chambre ce soir-là, Luhan s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte en voyant Tao et Sehun chahuter joyeusement ensemble. C'était la première fois que Luhan voyait Sehun rire aussi ouvertement avec quelqu'un. C'était quelque peu dérangeant, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce son semblait être comme de la musique à ses oreilles. Le plus jeune des trois s'arrêta tout aussi net quand il se rendit compte de la présence du plus vieux, remettant bien trop vite son masque d'indifférence au goût de Luhan.

\- Hey ! _Salua joyeusement Tao._

\- Yo ! _Répondit Luhan._

\- T'as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Disons que j'ai profité du calme qu'il y avait pour une fois pour finir certaines choses que j'avais pas pu faire dans la semaine, _rigola doucement Luhan_ , et vous ?

\- Un Samedi normal, passé avec Minseok et les autres.

Comme à son habitude, Sehun ne prit pas part à la conversation, Luhan haussa les épaules, ça aurait été vachement plus étrange si ce dernier avait parlé normalement en sa présence de toute façon. C'est qu'il commençait à s'habituer au comportement taciturne de Sehun, ça pouvait même être marrant. Une fois que tout serait bien installé avec Luhan, ce dernier était sûr qu'il pouvait s'en amuser. Il soupira puis parti prendre sa douche, la partie la plus dure de la journée allait arriver, il se devait d'être dans sa meilleur condition, parce qu'il savait que ça ne pouvait pas se passer merveilleusement bien.

La grande révélation lui vint pendant qu'il était sous la douche. Il savait maintenant totalement avec qui il allait choisir de rester. Mais il ne dirait rien et attendrait le lendemain soir. Il allait passer le Dimanche avec Minseok et son groupe, puis réunirait tout le monde, et leur dirait à ce moment-là. Oui, comme ça tout était égal. - _Tant pis pour ceux qui voulaient la réponse aujourd'hui. Luhan était au commande, non mais !_ -

Nous étions donc dans la soirée de Dimanche, et Luhan avait réunis tout le monde directement après le repas. Dans sa chambre. Avec onze autres adolescents. Qui n'étaient pas les plus petits du monde. Ils étaient juste un peu serrés, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Tous savaient pourquoi ils étaient là. Et Luhan semblait le seul dont la proximité ne dérangeait pas. Mais soit.

\- Honnêtement Luhan, tu t'es surpassé pour nous trouver un endroit confortable et vachement cool pour nous rassembler. T'as dû y réfléchir et chercher longtemps, je suis tellement fier de toi... _Dit Jongdae ironiquement._

\- Si t'es pas content, je suis sûr que tu sais où trouver la porte, et comment t'en servir pour passer de cette - _magnifique_ \- pièce au couloir qui se trouve de l'autre côté, _rétorqua Sehun._

\- Ca va pas recommencer, _râla Luhan en se massant les tempes_ , non sérieusement allez-y, battez-vous, c'est pas comme si cette conversation était d'une quelconque importance, je vous en prie. Faites nous un beau spectacle.

Tout le monde se la ferma rapidement suite à la remarque de Luhan. Ils avaient tort. Il avait raison. Ça commençait à être normal pour tout le monde.

\- J'ai pris une décision, après y avoir beaucoup réfléchis, _commença Luhan_ , et n'être arrivé à rien...

\- Tu veux dire que t'as rien choisis ? _S'exclama Kris._

\- ... Et n'être arrivé rien, hier soir, sous la douche, l'épiphanie du siècle m'est parvenu, _continua tranquillement Luhan, habitué à être coupé_ , après avoir passé énormément de temps avec chacun d'entre vous, m'être rapproché de vous, et ne plus avoir envie de choisir et de vous dire « _Merde, je serais ami avec vous tous que vous le vouliez ou non, parce que je suis fou comme ça, moi._ » j'ai réussis a tranché...

\- Viens-en au fait, s'il te plaît, _poussa Jongdae._

\- J'ai décidé d'aller avec...

Tous ceux dans la pièce retenait leur respiration, personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit, c'était le moment qu'ils avaient tous attendus pendant une semaine. Ça avait été de la torture de « partager » un ami pendant si longtemps. Seul Yixing était calme, semblant plus absorbé par ses mains que par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

\- J'ai choisis Kris et son groupe.

Luhan ne se dit qu'une seule chose après voir dit ces paroles : « _**C'est parti pour une crise digne d'enfants de maternelle. Youpi !**_ »


	5. Chapter 4

Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Luhan avait fait son choix, il y avait toujours certaines tensions - surtout venant du groupe de Minseok, qui ne semblait pas se faire à l'idée de ne pas avoir été choisi. - Luhan, de son côté, s'adaptait plutôt bien à Kris et les autres, qui eux, avait été plus qu'heureux de l'accueillir parmi eux. Les journées se passaient donc bien, cependant, étant donné que Luhan devait partager sa chambre avec deux des personnes qu'il n'avait pas choisi, il était tout aussi tendu. - Tout du moins avec Tao, il ne voyait pas tellement de différence avec Sehun. - Il hésitait à faire du camping dans la grande cour de l'internat, cependant, même si c'était déjà beaucoup plus sécurisé comparer à la nage jusqu'au continent, le règlement ne l'autorisait malheureusement pas.

Mais revenons-en au présent, nous étions donc Mercredi, et Luhan n'avait cours que le matin, plus qu'une heure avant d'avoir le reste de sa journée de libre, peu de personnes étaient capable d'écouter le cours, le professeur étant soporifique et ennuyant au possible, ajouté au fait que son cours n'était absolument pas intéressant, ce n'était donc pas le meilleur moment de la semaine pour Luhan. Kris avait l'air profondément concentré sur le dessin qu'il était en train de faire sur son cahier - grand artiste qu'il proclamait être. - et ne pouvait donc pas parler avec lui. Luhan laissa son regarde vagabonder dans la salle, mâchouillant distraitement son stylo, passant d'élève en élève sans vraiment les voir, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Minseok, qui avait la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde avait pu croire, il était celui qui avait le mieux réagi quand il avait entendu la décision de Luhan. - Et si on retirait Yixing, parce que celui-ci était apparemment dans une catégorie à part. -

Trois jours plus tôt...

 _\- Je choisis Kris et son groupe._

 _Un silence complet envahi la pièce, l'un des groupes heureux d'avoir un nouveau membre, le deuxième stupéfait de ne pas avoir été choisi par Luhan. Le silence devenait assourdissant pour ce dernier, qui c'était attendu à une explosion dès son annonce. Voir des cris, - et même des pleurs, bizarrement, du côté de Tao... - Ce fût Minseok qui brisa le silence en premier._

 _\- Bien, puisque tel est ton choix, nous ne pouvons que l'accepter, dit-il calmement - bien que froidement -, même si je ne comprends pas ta décision._

 _C'est vrai que Luhan était choqué d'entendre ce ton dans la voix normalement plutôt chaleureuse du Hamster Brioché - surnom devenu permanent dans sa tête. -, mais il l'était encore plus concernant le fait que sa décision avait été si facilement acceptée par le plus vieux. Cependant, il préféra ne rien dire, de peur que la « paix » entre eux ne s'évapore, il ne voulait pas se disputer aujourd'hui - ni. Jamais, d'ailleurs... - Les autres ne dirent rien, suivant Minseok. - Yixing, avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, mais Luhan se dit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, et qu'il devait penser à des Licornes qui dormaient sur un arc-en-ciel. - Il regarda brièvement Sehun, pour voir que l'expression de ce dernier demeurait soigneusement neutre, pas qu'il avait pensé y voir autre chose, étant donné que le plus jeune avait l'air d'être né comme ça, il ne devait pas y avoir de remède, se dit-il tristement._

Retour au présent...

Ce n'était pas le seul changement auquel il avait eu le droit depuis ce jour, cependant, peu importe ce que les gens pensaient de lui, Luhan était loin d'être stupide, il savait très bien que peu importe le choix qu'il aurait fait, cela aurait été pareil -voir pire, il ne pensait pas que Kris aurait réagi calmement s'il ne l'avait pas choisi. - Il ne pouvait pas y avoir que du bon. Cependant il avait décidé de ne pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient, et surtout, il n'allait pas arrêter de parler à des gens qu'il appréciait pour une « guerre » dont il n'était pas le moins du monde concerné. Il savait qu'ils avaient chacun plus ou moins leurs raisons pour agir de cette façon, cependant, lui n'en avait aucune, il allait donc agir en conséquence, et ne pas faire d'eux des ennemis juste parce qu'on le lui demandait. C'était pas parce qu'il avait une tête de poupée qu'on pouvait le traiter de cette façon, non mais !

Luhan fit un bond de trois mètres quand la sonnerie retentie, annonçant la fin des cours, il rangea ses affaires, regarda pour voir si Kris était prêt, mais ce dernier n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie, et était toujours préoccupé par son dessin - grande œuvre d'art, il l'avait affirmé à Luhan, plus tôt dans la journée. - Le plus vieux haussa les épaules, et commença à se diriger vers la cafétéria, se disant que quand Kris aurait faim, il se bougerait les fesses tout seul, comme un grand.

Quand il arriva dans la cafétéria, il ne fit pas attention aux regards qu'on lui lançait, il y était maintenant habitué - et ça l'attristait, il ne voulait **pas** y être habitué. - D'après ce qu'il avait compris - et ce que les autres étudiants avaient été prêt à lui dire... - il était l'un des seuls à avoir dû faire un choix. A qui l'on **avait** demandé de faire un choix. L'un des seuls à pouvoir être proche d'eux. - Et apparemment il devait en être fier et honoré. Manquait plus que ça tiens ! - Il avait fait un choix, ça avait vite fait le tour de l'internat, il devait maintenant faire avec. Oh, comment il souhaitait pouvoir revenir en arrière, et repartir à la nage. C'était trop tard maintenant...

Il arriva à sa table, et posa son plateau sur la table, juste à côté de celui de Chanyeol, place qu'il avait maintenant adoptée comme étant la sienne.

\- Yo', p'tit Lulu, s _alua le grand._

\- Hey tout le monde.

\- Kris n'est pas avec toi ? _Demanda Junmyun._

\- Nop', trop abordé dans sa « plus grande œuvre d'art », _répondit Luhan avec un sourire_ , j'ai décidé de le laisser tranquille. En espérant que cette fois il se rende compte qu'il est tout seul et qu'il est en train de louper la pause déjeuner. Pas sûr qu'il puisse manger après...

Kris arriva juste à ce moment, comme s'il avait entendu les paroles de Luhan. Il s'assit à côté de Junmyun en soupirant. - « _T'aurais quand même pu me prévenir que c'était l'heure de manger. Il faut avoir un ventre plein pour faire de l'art, tu sais ?_ » « _La ferme et mange, Kris_. » -

Luhan se sentait bien avec eux, et même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas juger et malgré sa détermination à résoudre leurs problèmes avec l'autre groupe, il se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. C'était sa place, avec Chanyeol qui mangeait en mettant autant de nourriture dans sa bouche que c'était humainement possible de le faire, comme si quelqu'un allait lui voler son assiette, avec Jongdae qui expliquait quelque chose qui semblait passionnant à Jongin en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, - honnêtement, on pourrait même dire que tout son corps était engagé dans la conversation... - et qui donna un grand coup dans les côtes de Kris, qui s'étouffa un moment avant de grogner de façon pseudo-menaçante sur Jongdae, avec Junmyun qui réprimandait ce dernier, lui disant de faire plus attention, les côtes de Kris étaient cassable, peu importe si tout le monde pensait le contraire. - Avec Jongin, qui hochait la tête à tout ce que disait Jongdae - qui ignorait complètement Junmyun. - même si Luhan voyait que Jongin faisait ça simplement pour faire plaisir à Jongdae, et enfin avec Kris qui mangeait calmement, essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait d'éviter Jongdae - _C'était difficile, apparemment être grand voulait aussi dire qu'il prenait plus de place._ \- Ils étaient comme une sorte de famille, et ça réchauffa le cœur de Luhan, qui sourit comme un idiot. - _Il se reprit vite. Fallait pas que ça se sache... Ils prendraient trop vite la grosse tête_. -

Une fois le repas fini, tout le monde, sauf Kris et lui, retournèrent en cours. Kris partit de son côté - sûrement finir son dessin, Luhan pensait l'avoir entendu dire qu'il voulait le transformer en peinture... - Luhan, quant à lui, décida de retourner dans sa chambre.

Il était content de voir que la chambre était totalement vide quand il arriva, parce que si une chose avait bien changée depuis le "Grand Choix", c'était l'atmosphère de la chambre. C'est vrai que Luhan savait que le peu d'amitié qu'il avait réussi à forger avec Tao - Pas Sehun. Parce que Luhan avait peur de son côté robotique. Donc pas Sehun, rien n'avait changé avec Sehun. C'était pas comme s'il pensait à lui, non... Bon, d'accord, il le provoquait maintenant, de façon beaucoup plus directe... Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Luhan pensait souvent à lui... - allait s'évaporer, mais il n'avait absolument pas prévu sa réaction une fois qu'il ne serait plus que tous les trois dans la pièce.

Trois jours plus tôt...

Tous ceux ne résidant pas dans la chambre venaient de partir chacun de leurs côtés, ne laissant plus que Tao, Sehun et Luhan, tous avaient des expressions mitigées et différentes, cependant, Luhan pouvait comprendre et fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu- il avait mal à la tête et ne voulait faire que dormir pour les prochains mois. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr que les êtres humains puissent faire dans l'hibernation... - Une fois la porte fermée après que la dernière personne soit partie - Yixing. - Sehun partit dans la salle de bain sans prononcer un mot, ni même lancer un regard derrière lui, ne laissant plus que Tao et Luhan, seuls. Le plus jeune faisait la moue, une expression digne d'un bébé s'apprêtant à faire le caprice du siècle, Luhan soupira, résista à l'urgence de se boucher les oreilles, et alla s'assoir sur son lit, attendant que Tao commence à parler.

\- Non, commença celui-ci.

\- Non ? _Luhan n'était pas tellement sûr de comprendre._

\- Non ! _Répéta Tao_ , je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ça !

\- Avec quoi, Tao ? _Luhan se dit que si le plus jeune voulait agir en enfant de cinq ans il allait être traité comme tel._

\- Que tu les choisis eux et pas nous ! C'est inadmissible !

\- Je rêve, où tu nous piques une crise sur un choix qui n'a jamais été le tiens ?

\- Je ne fais rien du tout, je te dis juste mon avis en te disant que ta décision ne me vas pas, c'est tout.

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, _dit Luhan_ , tout comme vous ne m'avez pas laissé le miens, tu sais, pour faire un choix ? Que je ne voulais pas faire ? Entre deux groupes ? Avec des personnes que je ne connais pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

\- Et en quoi ? Tao, je suis désolé si mon choix ne te plait pas, et je t'assure j'aurais préféré rester avec des gens avec qui j'aurais pu être amis. Certes je m'entend avec tout le monde dans le groupe de Kris, cependant, dans le vôtre, mis à part toi, avec qui je pensais avoir une belle amitié en construction, et Minseok je ne me suis pas sentis le bienvenue, expliqua calmement Luhan, Yixing ne compte pas, je suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il ait tout suivi de base. Et Baekhyun... Je ne lui ai pas assez parlé pour me faire un avis.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, Tao... Le choix n'était pas tiens. Et je ne vais changer d'avis parce que tu décides que je devrais t'écouter. J'ai fait un choix, respecte-le.

\- Fait ce que tu veux, _rétorqua le plus jeune en partant - claquant la porte. -_

Un moment plus tard, Luhan était assis sur son lit, en train de lire, quand une ombre fit soudain son apparition juste au-dessus de lui. Il releva doucement les yeux, se doutant déjà de qui serait là, - par déduction, il savait que ce n'était pas Tao. -, et effectivement, Sehun se tenait bien là, le regardant fixement.

\- Oui ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? _Demanda le plus vieux._

\- Oh, t'as pas idée de ce que tu peux faire, _répondit Sehun en relevant un sourcil_ , mais ce n'est pas la question pour le moment.

\- On va se mettre d'accord que ce que tu viens de dire n'a aucun sens, et ne sert à rien. _Marmonna Luhan doucement_ , donc, vu que tu ne veux rien me faire faire - pas que j'aurais écouté, mais bon... - de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Es-tu sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix ?

\- Toi aussi ? _Soupira le plus vieux_ , je n'ai aucun regret concernant mon choix, Sehun.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée des conséquences que ton choix pourrait engendrer ! _Rétorqua Sehun avec un rictus._

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, et d'un point de vue logique, il y aurait eu des conséquences peu importe ma décision, Sehun, _répondit Luhan avec plus de calme que ce qu'il ressentait_ , mais tu devrais tout de même penser à arrêter de penser que tu peux agir comme bon te semble, comme si tu pouvais tout contrôler, ce qui n'est pas le cas, _fini Luhan retournant lire._

Sehun fronça les sourcils, à court de mots pendant un instant apparemment ne s'attendant pas à ce que Luhan réplique de cette façon, avant de se reprendre et de se pencher vers Luhan, se retrouvant avec le visage si près du plus vieux, que celui-ci pouvait sentir le souffle du plus jeune sur sa joue. Le ventre de Luhan fit des sortes de salto, des frissons parcourant son corps, il rougit sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et se rappela que, oui, il détestait Sehun, c'était donc une réaction de dégoût naturelle quant à la courte distance à laquelle celui-ci se trouvait.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes Luhan, j'ai entièrement le contrôle sur la situation, et encore plus sur ce que je veux, alors que toi, tu n'en as que l'illusion, _dit-il avant d'aller prendre sa douche sans laisser le temps à Luhan de répondre._

Le plus vieux regarda fixement le mur devant lui, repensant à ce que Sehun venait de lui dire. Il n'était pas sur de ce que le plus jeune sous-entendait, Luhan savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le contrôle de quoique ce soit depuis son arrivée ici, - Diable, il n'avait même pas eu le contrôle sur la question de la nage à la base. - il avait été avec Kris dès le début, puis on l'avait forcé à faire un choix entre des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un choix qu'il avait plutôt fait à contre-cœur, des conséquences sont survenues - et plus à venir, il en était sûr. -, il était conscient que ce que Sehun venait de dire était vrai, mais il le savait. Il avait juste prévu de reprendre la situation en main dès maintenant, pas avant.

Ce qui emmenait d'autres questions : Sur quoi Sehun avait le contrôle ? Est-ce que ce dernier était même conscient de ce qu'il voulait ? De quelle situation parlait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas contrôler Minseok et les autres, le plus vieux avait beaucoup trop d'autorité en lui. Quant à ce qu'il voulait ? Luhan ne pouvait pas savoir ce que c'était, le plus jeune étant trop calme et sans expression la plus part du temps. Luhan soupira et secoua la tête juste alors que la porte s'ouvrit, et que Tao entra dans la chambre, ne regardant même pas le plus vieux sur le lit, il était toujours énervé. Luhan haussa les épaules, résigné. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour lui. Pas pour le moment.

Retour au présent...

La journée était passée dans le calme, ce dont Luhan était reconnaissant, Tao et Sehun ayant cours, le plus vieux avait eu la chambre pour lui seul, et en avait profité pour se reposer. Pas que ça ait changé grand-chose de toute façon, Tao ne lui ayant pas reparlé depuis Dimanche, et Sehun étant... Sehun. Il mentirait s'il disait que ça ne le perturbait pas, Tao et lui s'entendaient vraiment bien avant tout ça, et maintenant... C'est comme s'ils étaient devenu ennemis mortels. Luhan ne comprenait vraiment pas la façon de penser des personnes se trouvant dans cet internat. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'un simple choix pourrait finir comme ça, cependant, s'il y avait vraiment réfléchit, il savait qu'il aurait dû s'en douter.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, ne faisait que de tourner dans son lit. Les deux plus jeunes étant rentrés quelques temps auparavant, avaient un peu parlés à voix basse, - surement pour que Luhan n'entende pas, ils étaient des enfants comme ça. - puis étaient allés se coucher sans un regard dans la direction du plus vieux. Comme toutes les nuits depuis son arrivée à l'internat, il s'endormit en espérant que le lendemain sera un meilleur jour...

Jeudi après-midi, trois heures et demi et Luhan se trouvait actuellement à la bibliothèque - qui était immense, si Luhan n'était pas aussi... Rationnel, il se laisserait penser que celle-ci faisait au moins la moitié de l'internat à elle toute seule. Ce qui n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? C'était pas comme s'il était à Poudlard où tout était dix fois plus grand vu de l'intérieur. - Il était en train réviser pour un grand contrôle le Lundi suivant, parce que même s'il avait plus ou moins réussi à enfin prendre le rythme des cours, et avait récupéré pas mal des cours qu'il avait manqué, il était toujours un peu en retard sur les autres étudiants, de plus que les cours ici étaient d'un niveau bien plus avancé que dans un lycée normal. Il devait donc travailler doublement plus que les autres, ce qui n'était pas facile étant donné l'ambiance tout autour de lui. Au moins il avait un peu de calme dans la bibliothèque, puisque que personne n'avait réellement le droit de parler... Encore plus que nous étions un Jeudi après-midi, et que donc, la pièce était pratiquement totalement vide.

Relevant la tête de ses bouquins pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être des heures, Luhan vit que Kyungsoo était là aussi. S'il était arrivé avant Luhan, ou après, le plus vieux n'en savait rien. - _Il se fit une petite note mentale de recommencer à faire attention à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, sinon ça pourrait devenir dangereux... C'était après tout son manque d'observation qui l'avait fait venir sur cette île._ -

Ce n'était pas que Kyungsoo se trouve ici qui étonna Luhan, - c'était un peu la deuxième maison du premier, après tout. - mais surtout qu'il aurait normalement dû être en cours à cette heure-là. Luhan haussa les épaules, ça ne le regardait pas. Cependant, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kyungsoo par accident, il décida de tout de même être poli et lui fit un signe de tête, avec un petit sourire timide, que Kyungsoo lui rendit.

Il avait été l'un des seuls dont la réaction n'avait pas été explosive ou froide. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été proche de Kyungsoo à la base, ce dernier ne semblait être proche de personne, sauf peut-être de Minseok, et il semblait même avoir pas mal de crainte vis à vis de Jongin, comme si ce dernier lui faisait peur. Mais mis à part ça, il était complètement indifférent envers les autres personnes autour de lui. Il semblait être dans son monde, et préférait que ça reste comme ça. - Même si c'était différent de ce qui se passait avec Yixing, pour ce dernier, c'était plus inconscient qu'autre chose, pensa Luhan -

Luhan se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Kyungsoo le lendemain de son choix, ici même, à la bibliothèque, et il en avait profité pour lui demander pourquoi ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment réagit quant à la décision qu'il avait prise. - Même s'il pouvait comprendre, ça ne voulait pas dire que ça ne l'avait pas perturbé, surtout en voyant la réaction de tous les autres, même Yixing avait un peu réagit. Et Baekhyun aussi, sauf que sa réaction à lui avait plutôt été forcée, du point de vue de Luhan. Il s'occuperait de ça le moment venu.

Deux jours plus tôt (Lundi)...

Quand il entendit du bruit venant d'une rangée de livres un peu plus loin de là où il se trouvait, Luhan releva très vite la tête, - il ne pensait pas être capable de la relever aussi rapidement, mais encore une fois, il aurait dû avoir l'habitude maintenant... - il pensait être seul, il était vingt et une heure passé et le couvre-feu était dans un peu plus d'un quart d'heure, généralement tout le monde était de retour dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci.

Il se leva le plus doucement possible, - _il était un homme en mission, et s'il faisait du bruit, sa filature serait finie, et tous ce qu'il avait fait jusque maintenant tomberait à l'eau._ \- il se dirigea vers la source du bruit en mode ninja, - _c'est à dire qu'il avait déjà presque fait tomber quatre livres, trébuché sur de l'air - oui c'était tout à fait possible, merci beaucoup. - était tombé puis c'était cogné le genou droit, c'était ensuite mordu la lèvre tellement fort qu'elle s'était mise à saigner en s'empêchant de crier. Mais il n'y avait pas de témoin, il le nierait donc jusqu'au jour de sa mort. En tout et pour tout, il trouvait qu'il faisait du bon boulot pour jouer au ninja-James Bond._ -

Alors qu'il arrivait là où le bruit devait normalement se trouver - _parce que maintenant les bruits étaient visibles, oui madame._ \- il retint sa respiration - _probablement plus longtemps que ce qu'il devrait..._ \- et passa tout doucement sa tête pour voir la rangée, juste assez pour qu'on ne voie que ses deux yeux. C'est là qu'il trouva Kyungsoo, assis par terre, entouré par des livres - une dizaine, vraiment, sans mentir ! - ainsi qu'un carnet de notes posé sur ses genoux, et portant une paires de lunettes noir aux montures épaisses. Il releva vite la tête - toujours moins vite que Luhan. - les yeux grands ouverts, étonné de voir une personne autre que lui ici, - Bienvenu au club, voulait lui dire Luhan. Mais il était un peu trop préoccupé à reprendre sa respiration, il aurait dû commencer à la retenir un peu plus tard... Ou juste avoir continué de respirer tout court. - il se détendit quand il vit que ce n'était que Luhan. - _Ce dernier ne savait pas s'il devait être touché par cette évidente confiance, ou offusqué de ne pas être pris comme une sérieuse menace, il était un Ninja-James Bond bordel !_ -

\- Hey, _commença le plus vieux._

\- Salut, _répondit Kyungsoo._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

\- Je pourrais te poser exactement la même question, _dit Kyungsoo au tac-au-tac._

\- Je venais pour réviser un peu, et être au calme. Surtout être au calme, en fait, l'ambiance est quelque peu tendue dans ma chambre en ce moment, _grimaça Luhan._

\- Oh, ça se passe donc si mal que ça ?

\- Ouais, assez. Tao est en colère contre moi pour je ne sais quelle raison, alors qu'à la base il était au courant que je devais choisir, et que, par conséquent il y avait cinquante pourcent de chance que ce soit pas vous, et je pense qu'il fait une obsession sur Kris, mais si tu vas par-là, Kris fait une obsession sur lui aussi, c'est compliqué, _soupira Luhan avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'éloignait du sujet_ , et assez bizarrement, Sehun me parle dix fois plus maintenant qu'avant le choix. Même si c'est plus pour me rendre fou qu'autre chose, mais quand même, c'est étrange. Et je sais pas vraiment si je le préfère muet, ou doté de paroles... C'est une sensation bizarre, laisse-moi te dire !

\- En ce qui concerne Tao, je peux pas vraiment faire grand-chose pour toi. Personne sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé, ni pourquoi il a été transféré ici. Sauf peut-être Minseok, mais il sait toujours tout. La seule chose qu'on sait c'est qu'il ne veut absolument pas parler de ce qui s'est passé avant son arrivée, et qu'il semble vouer une haine extrême envers Kris, mais on en connait pas la raison, _avoua Kyungsoo doucement_ , c'est une personne adorable, avec un grand cœur, mais il s'est renfermé sur tout ce qui concerne ses sentiments, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire tant qu'il n'aura pas décider de lui-même de s'ouvrir à nous.

Luhan écouta attentivement ce que Kyungsoo lui disait, et des morceaux du puzzle qu'était Tao commençaient à s'assembler doucement, il comprenait mieux certaines choses, cependant, ça apportait beaucoup plus de questions, malheureusement... Et sa relation avec Tao à l'heure actuelle ne lui permettait pas d'aller lui poser des questions de ce genre. - _Ou des questions tout court, vraiment._ -

\- Pour ce qui est de Sehun... Il a toujours été comme ça, crois-le ou non, il n'est pas vraiment un gamin en pleine crise d'adolescence tout le temps, il a un côté adorable, une fois qu'on le connait mieux. Il lui faut du temps. Je ne pense pas que, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, il ait eu un passé douloureux et difficile, mais il est quelqu'un de naturellement secret et renfermé, _continua Kyungsoo calmement_ , cependant, ça a l'air d'être différent avec toi, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Donc je ne sais absolument pas comment les choses vont évoluer. Peut-être qu'il va tout simplement vouer sa vie à te rendre fou, qui sait...

Luhan grogna à cette dernière remarque, faisant un peu rire Kyungsoo. Un léger silence envahi la pièce, Kyungsoo secouant doucement la tête, et Luhan plongé dans ses pensées, ce que Kyungsoo avait dit était vrai, il avait un peu peur de ce que Sehun pourrait lui réserver, mais il était un homme, il allait se battre - _et gagner, ce serait bien, aussi..._ \- Cependant ce qui le choqua le plus c'était qu'il n'avait jamais autant parlé avec Kyungsoo avant aujourd'hui.

Soudainement, une question lui revint à l'esprit, il se décida à la poser, sachant qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas d'autre chance de le faire.

\- Dis, tant qu'on y est, j'aimerais te demander... T'es le seul - enfin, l'un des seuls, mais je suis pas sûr que les deux autres comptes vraiment, - à ne pas avoir réellement réagis quand j'ai donné mon verdict Dimanche, pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il_ , pas que ça me gêne hein, au contraire, même, c'est juste que je comprends pas tellement...

\- Je n'en voyais pas la raison, je veux dire, c'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, t'as même l'air d'être une bonne personne, cependant je ne te connais pas assez, du coup j'avais pas vraiment de raison valable pour te traiter comme ils le font, pas plus qu'avant ton choix. Si je suis tout à fait honnête je trouve que c'était assez stupide de te faire choisir aussi vite...

\- Je vois... Ça tombe sous le sens, _accepta Luhan_ , dis-moi, toi aussi ils t'ont fait choisir ? Et si oui, aussi précipitamment que moi ?

\- Disons que moi ça c'est simplement fait naturellement, Minseok m'a en quelque sorte aidé à un moment où j'en avais besoin, et juste pour ça, j'ai décidé de rester avec lui.

Luhan ne poussa pas plus loin, et laissa Kyungsoo se replonger dans ses livres et ses notes, même si il y avait quelque chose de plus profond à tout ça, ce n'était pas à lui de chercher plus loin. Comme l'avait si bien dis Kyungsoo, ils n'étaient pas proche et ne se connaissaient pas assez, il avait assez de sens commun pour au moins respecter ça. Il était grand temps pour lui d'aller se coucher, de toute façon.

Secouant la tête une fois de plus, Luhan dit bonne nuit à Kyungsoo et se dirigea vers sa chambre, se disant que Kyungsoo avait l'air d'être le plus mature, responsable et surtout stable de tout cet établissement.

Retour au présent...

Repenser à la réaction de Kyungsoo lui rappela celles de Baekhyun et Yixing, qui avaient été différentes aussi. - En fait, ils avaient tous eu des réactions différentes, maintenant qu'il y pensait... - Pour Yixing, c'était plutôt simple, peu de chose avait l'air de le concerner, il avait juste sourit calmement, et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait comprendre son choix, mais que tout n'était pas toujours ce que ça semblait être. Même pour Luhan, c'était trop compliqué, il ne faisait pas dans les énigmes, il faisait dans la filature. - _Même s'il avait encore quelque progrès à faire pour passer pro..._ \- Puis il était sorti de la chambre. Il donnait une impression contradictoire à Luhan, peut être que c'était pour se protéger ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait toujours été comme ça ? Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant.

Pour ce qui est de Baekhyun, ça avait encore été différent. Il avait, en théorie, réagit comme Tao, et Minseok, cependant, Luhan n'était pas idiot tout le temps, et il avait bien remarqué que ça sonnait faux et forcé. Comme s'il y était quelque peu obligé. Luhan soupira en se remémorant la réaction du plus petit...

La veille (Mardi) ...

Nous étions donc Mardi matin, deux jours étaient passés - comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris maintenant... - depuis qu'il avait dit à tout le monde sa décision, et dans l'ensemble tout se passait bien.

Il était en chemin pour son premier cours de la journée quand il croisa Baekhyun, il lui sourit de façon hésitante, après tout, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à l'autre groupe maintenant qu'il avait fait une sorte de déclaration de guerre. Même s'il n'avait pas tellement parlé au plus petit, il restait l'une des personnes avec qui il avait le plus d'affinité appartenant au groupe de Minseok, ça l'attristait de penser que tout ça pourrait être perdu, à cause d'un stupide choix. Son sourire lui fut rendu par Baekhyun, - à sa plus grande joie. - alors que le plus petit s'arrêta à son niveau.

\- Hey, _dit-il doucement._

\- Hello, tu vas bien ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, _rigola Baekhyun._

\- Pas faux... Je dirais que ça va, juste une aura assez lourde partout autour de moi, mais je dirais qu'à part ça tout va bien, répondit Luhan prudemment, tout le monde m'en veux, mais je parle honnêtement, je pense que peu importe la décision prise, on m'en aurais voulu de toute façon. _Il approcha son visage de Baekhyun et murmura à son oreille_ , ils sont tous étrange ici ! Faut faire attention, je te le dis-moi !

\- Personnellement, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, _dit Baekhyun en se reculant_ , au début aussi je trouvais cette pseudo-guerre idiote, et pour tout avouer je pense toujours ça aujourd'hui, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que t'es plus tranquille si tu fais un choix.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr... Dis-toi que je partage une chambre avec deux personnes qui sont maintenant mes ennemis, je peux te jurer que c'est pas la fête tous les jours ! _Grogna Luhan_ , mais d'un point de vue général, je peux comprendre ce que tu dis.

\- Hey ! _Dit une voix profonde derrière lui, appartenant apparemment à Chanyeol._

\- Oh, hello le géant numéro deux.

\- Géant ? Numéro deux ? _Questionna ledit géant._

\- Plus facile pour vous différencier, puis c'est marrant.

\- Et utiliser nos prénoms ...?

\- Pas drôle ! _Rigola Luhan - suivis par Baekhyun. -_

\- Oh Baekhyun, _salua Chanyeol._

\- Chanyeol, _souris Baekhyun doucement._

Luhan les observa silencieusement, - _pratiquement sûr que même s'il avait parlait, il aurait été royalement ignoré._ \- les deux autres se regardaient dans les yeux, ne semblant pas pouvoir détourner le regard l'un de l'autre. L'ambiance était devenue si électrique que Luhan eu un peu peur. Il préféra donc partir et les laisser seul.

Retour au présent...

Quelque chose se passait avec ces deux-là, Luhan en était persuadé. Et il ne s'appelait pas Luhan s'il ne trouvait pas exactement ce qu'ils cachaient dans les plus brefs délais ! Ça lui changerait les idées s'il passait de Ninja - James Bond à détective, pendant quelque temps. De plus, ça laisserait les gosses de maternelle à l'arrière de son esprit, ça lui ferait des vacances, tient !

 _ **Baekhyun et Chanyeol tenaient vous prêt, tornade Luhan vient pour vous. Et vous n'avez absolument aucune chance de vous cacher, foi de Luhan Le Détective. - A temps partiel. -**_


	6. Chapter 5

Cela faisait maintenant un mois depuis que Luhan était arrivé à l'internat, et deux semaines depuis qu'il avait fait son choix, et ça commençait à lui prendre la tête. Tout lui échappait, et Luhan n'était **pas** une personne qui aimait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, surtout quand ça l'incluait de près ou de loin. Il partageait une chambre avec deux personnes qui semblaient lui vouer une haine sans nom. - Assez bizarrement, il pouvait comprendre pour Sehun, ce dernier ne semblait pas aimer grand monde. Mais pour Tao, c'était déjà un peu moins compréhensible... - L'un -Tao.. - lui criait toujours dessus, et honnêtement, Luhan appréciait moyennement qu'on lui fasse la morale, ou de se faire engueuler par une personne qui étais plus immature que lui, et l'autre se comportait de façon étrange. - Comme s'il avait avalé un citron entier pour le petit dèj'. - Il ne parlait plus au groupe de Minseok depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne pas les rejoindre, et s'il parlait honnêtement, - _il le pouvait là, c'était dans sa tête, personne viendrait espionner ici..._ \- ça le rendait tout de même assez triste.

Mais il avait pris une décision, celle de mettre tous ses problèmes de côté et de se concentrer sur Baekhyun et Chanyeol, qui, plus Luhan les observait - en mode détective le jour, et ninja la nuit. - plus ils devenaient étranges. Honnêtement il y avait des signes. Des signes de quoi, Luhan n'était pas encore capable de le dire, mais des signes tout de même ! Et ces choses ne trompent pas. Ils n'étaient pas ennemis, ça, Luhan en était sûr. Maintenant, est-ce qu'ils étaient amis ? Frères mais ne l'avaient jamais dit à cause d'une tragédie qu'avait subi leur famille ? Amants ? Amoureux et en couple ? - _Ce qui allait avec l'Amant, soyons honnête..._ \- Une tension sexuelle non-résolue qui commençait à les rendre dingue ? Tout en même temps - _enfin, en enlevant la famille, évidemment_. -

Pour dire la vérité, si on ne les regardait pas vraiment, tout pouvait sembler normal. C'est qu'ils étaient discrets, - _Luhan se demandait s'il pouvait les recruter pour être Ninja-James Bond- Détective avec lui ? Une seule personne pour faire tout ça allait vite devenir fatiguant, pro ou pas... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de changer de sujet !_ \- Cependant, personne ne semblait avoir les yeux de lynx que Luhan possédait. - Enfin... Ça lui plaisait de penser qu'il pouvait tout voir, ça servait dans le métier... Laissons-le croire pour le moment. - Et cette dernière semaine, il les avait pas mal observé - d'où le silence radio. - et il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange.

Il avait donc décidé de prendre les choses en mains, et de commencer sa première enquête dès le lendemain. Il se trouvait actuellement seul dans la chambre - ce qui était en soit assez rare, soit Tao, soit Sehun étant habituellement là... - assit à son bureau, il prit son carnet de note et un stylo, il avait décidé de faire une liste de tout ce qu'il avait bien pu remarquer dans le comportement de Baekhyun et Chanyeol depuis son arrivée.

Ils ne prenaient pas part aux disputes et aux bagarres. - Ce qui en soit, était un fait assez remarquable quand on ne participait pas à la-dite dispute. Luhan ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne n'avait encore fait de remarque dessus. -

Ils avaient plutôt l'air attristé quand ils regardaient leurs amis se battre pour un oui ou pour un non. - Il fallait donc en déduire qu'ils n'étaient pas pour, et qu'ils ne voulaient pas réellement que cela se produise... ça, ou ils étaient d'énormes pacifistes. Ou les deux en même temps, ce n'était pas impossible. -

Ils avaient l'air d'être en terme plutôt amical, tant qu'ils n'étaient vus d'aucuns des deux groupes.

La chose la plus étrange que Luhan avait remarqué était cette aura autour des deux, cette lueur dans leurs yeux. Quelque chose se passait, et Luhan ne comprenait pas. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

Luhan posa son stylo et regarda la -petite- liste se trouvant devant lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il manquait des pièces à ce puzzle. Rien n'était logique et le cerveau de Luhan commençait à cuire. Il regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il réfléchissait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Il n'arriverait à rien avec ses maigres informations. Il s'était renseigné du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais étant maintenant en froid avec Minseok et les autres, ça n'avait pas été facile. Il avait, cependant, réussi à parler à Yixing, qui n'avait pas foncièrement parlé de manière cohérente, mais il avait tout de même réussi à comprendre que Baekhyun semblait disparaitre tous les soirs à la même heure et pendant plus ou moins la même période de temps. Il ne voulait dire à personne ce qu'il faisait, et d'après Yixing, ses excuses étaient de moins en moins plausible. Maintenant, est-ce qu'il était prêt à croire tout ce que ce dernier disait ? Peut-être pas, ça pouvait s'avérer dangereux, et Luhan était un professionnel. Mais être un professionnel voulait dire qu'il devait être prêt à prendre des risques, donc Luhan avait décidé de faire confiance à la seule vraie personne venant d'un autre groupe qui parlait réellement. En ce qui concernait Chanyeol, Luhan ne pouvait pas tellement s'avançait, la seul chose qu'il savait était que Chanyeol était toujours ailleurs, mentalement, mais il ne le connaissait pas depuis si longtemps pour savoir si c'était son état par défaut, ou juste si quelque chose le tracassait. Il pouvait cependant affirmer que le plus grand avait souvent un air triste. Parfois rêveur. Mais ça n'avançait pas grand-chose pour Luhan.

Une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Tao peu avant son choix fit soudain surface dans l'esprit de Luhan, des morceaux de phrases qui n'avaient absolument aucun sens mais qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Ça devait surement aider Luhan pour cette histoire. Il se concentra sur tout ça, et ferma les yeux, se remémorant ces scènes...

 _Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se diriger vers le bâtiment des cours, Tao avait un air pensif sur le visage, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il regardait droit devant lui. « Chacun de nous a une raison pour nous détester. Des fois, ça blesse plus que ce que nous voulons bien admettre. »_ Luhan fronça les sourcils, rouvrant légèrement les yeux, il se souvenait qu'après que Tao ai dit ça, il avait voulu en savoir plus. Lui demandant ses raisons à lui. Le plus jeune s'était refermé comme une huitre, _« Certains secrets sont fait pour le rester, Luhan. Ne demande pas à une personne qui peut cacher quelque chose, ou a un passé plus lourd que certains de tout te dire, des fois, ça ne fait qu'empirer la situation. » Tout devenait clair dans son esprit... « Parfois on a juste... Pas le choix, tu comprends ? Des fois c'est tellement dur que le moyen le plus simple, c'est de ne rien dire. Des fois, on veut juste tout effacer. Ou alors, il peut arriver que la peur nous retienne de parler. Ne pas vouloir se confronter à la réalité et vouloir fuir peut souvent nous paraitre être la seule solution. » Les yeux de Luhan s'ouvrirent en grand, « Ne cherches pas à savoir ce que personne ne veut que tu saches, Luhan. Ça ne peut jamais bien finir. »_

Tout tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée il se demanda si ça valait vraiment le coup qu'il entre dans la vie privée de ses camarades. Après tout, il n'avait pas aimé quand ceux-ci l'avaient fait pour lui. Même s'ils n'étaient pas entré dans sa vie privée à proprement parlé. Mais il voulait que les choses changent. De plus, il avait pris sa décision. Il commencerait à rassembler toutes les pièces de son puzzle dès le lendemain. Les conséquences, il y penserait plus tard. Ou il irait les enterrer très profondément, et tout le monde suivrait ses conseils. Parce que Luhan était un professionnel. Et que tout le monde écoutait les professionnels, n'est-ce pas? Il alla se coucher plus déterminé que jamais. Baekhyun et Chanyeol feraient mieux de se tenir prêt.

Pendant plus de deux jours, Luhan essaya de trouver un plan qui pourrait fonctionner avant de se rendre compte qu'aucun de ses plans n'avaient jamais réellement marché, il se décida donc de suivre Chanyeol, tout simplement. Observer chacun de ses faits et gestes, pas l'idée la plus ingénieuse, mais celle qui pouvait lui révéler bien plus de chose, s'il ne se faisait pas prendre. Et normalement, ça ne serait pas le cas. Restait plus qu'à espérer.

Il avait décidé de mettre son plan à exécution dès aujourd'hui. Ils étaient tous en train de manger leur petit déjeuné, - _le seul véritable moment où Luhan pouvait observer, étant donné que Chanyeol n'était pas dans les mêmes cours que lui... Une honte, vraiment !_ \- Il n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot, fixant seulement l'objet de son enquête sans cligner des yeux - _c'était vraiment alarmant. Ses yeux commençaient à brûler, mais il se refusait à les fermer, il pouvait manquer quelque chose de crucial entre le moment où Chanyeol prenait un bouchée de son pancake et le moment où il buvait une gorgée de jus d'orange..._ \- Il avait les sourcils froncés, et tirait un peu la langue de concentration. Il était aussi totalement persuadé d'être la subtilité incarnée. _C'était pas gagné !_

\- ... Han ! Luhan ! Hey LUHAN !

\- Hein- Que-Quoi ? _Répondit-il en sursautant._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi, t'es pas bien réveillé ? Tu te sens mal ? _Demanda Junmyeon avec un air inquiet sur le visage._

\- Pas assez dormis ? _Répéta Luhan d'une voix absente, les yeux toujours sur Chanyeol,_ AH! Hum... Si, j'ai assez dormis et je vais très bien, je t'assure ! J'étais juste en train de... Penser à quelque chose, oui, c'est ça.

Chanyeol, n'étant pas si idiot que tout le monde le pensait, avait bien vu le regard de Luhan sur lui, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi... Il regarda le dernier arrivé pensivement, puis haussa les épaules, des fois c'était mieux de ne pas essayer de comprendre Luhan, ça pouvait donner des maux de tête affreux, il haussa donc les épaules et retourna manger, enfournant son cinquième - _ou sixième, il avait arrêté de compter_ \- pancakes. En relevant les yeux de son assiette, son regard tomba sur Baekhyun, qui était juste en face, à l'autre bout de la cafétéria, ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui quelques secondes après, avec les sourcils froncés. Chanyeol savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que le plus petit avait dû le remarquer aussi, il releva un sourcil à son attention et le regard de Baekhyun se tourna vers Luhan, regard auquel Chanyeol ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, signalant qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui. Le plus petit secoua la tête, un peu plus détendu et le plus grand lui envoya un petit sourire pour au moins signaler que tout allait bien.

Cet échange ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de lynx du petit cerf du groupe, qui haussa un sourcil, et se mit à réfléchir à cent à l'heure - _je veux dire, il était pas vraiment réveillé, et même s'il observait Chanyeol depuis son arrivée à table, tout ce qu'il arrivait à voir était flou, et Chanyeol qui s'était transformé en lit, ce qui donnait envie à Luhan de retourner dormir plutôt que de vraiment observer et être intelligent._ \- Il se leva en soupirant, rien de ce qu'il venait de voir lui apprenait grand-chose de plus, et il savait que rien ne se passerait pour le moment, avec autant de témoins. Des fois, il maudissait les gens avec autant de conscience et d'instinct de survie, ça lui compliquait trop la vie ! _Pourquoi ils devaient être si compliqués ? Genre, juste... Soyez plus évident, et donnez-moi des indices, c'pas si dur !_ Pensa-t-il en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? _Demanda soudainement Kris._

\- J'ai quelques petites choses à faire avant d'aller en cours. _Répondit distraitement Luhan, se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie._

\- T'as rien mangé Luhan, _répliqua Kris la voix forte, la cafétéria soudainement plus calme,_ ramènes tes fesses ici tout de suite et mets-toi quelque chose dans l'estomac, j'veux pas t'entendre **encore** te plaindre pendant les cours que tu as faim !

\- T'en fais pas, papa, je te promet de mieux manger à midi, mais j'ai des choses à faire et je veux penser au calme ! C'est plus important que de manger ! On se voit en cours. _Répondit rapidement Luhan en s'échappant de la pièce le plus rapidement possible._

Kris soupira et retourna manger, ça ne faisait pas longtemps que Luhan était arrivé à l'internat, mais même lui savait quand abandonner avant que ça devienne trop compliqué à gérer.

A l'autre bout de la cafétéria, cinq personnes avaient regardé la scène se dérouler devant eux, un mauvais pressentiment venant de faire son apparition. Yixing regarda ses amis avec un petit sourire rêveur aux lèvres, avant de se lever à son tour...

\- Eh bien, _dit-il la voix quelque peu absente_ , ça promet d'être intéressant.

Puis il partit à son tour, ricanant un peu, laissant ses amis le regarder un air incrédule au visage... _**Yixing venait de parler.**_

Luhan n'avait en fait pas grand-chose à faire, cependant, il voulait rester caché juste à côté de la salle de classe de Chanyeol et Baekhyun. - _Comment il allait réussir à rester caché dans un couloir restait un mystère... Peut être derrière la plante, là-bas ?_ \- Il connaissait leur emploi du temps mieux que le sien, ce qui n'était pas forcément pratique dans le sens où, certes, il ne se perdait pas pour se rendre à **leurs** cours, mais tout le temps quand il allait aux siens. Heureusement que personne n'avait remarqué. Mis à part Kris, Suho et Minseok, qui le regardaient bizarrement, mais Luhan pensait que c'était plus dû au fait qu'il se perdait encore après un peu plus d'un mois dans l'internat, que parce qu'ils avaient compris qu'il connaissait plus l'emploi du temps des deux autres...

Après avoir attendu quelque minutes, ses jambes commençant à avoir des crampes à force de rester accroupi derrière une plante qui n'était pas très haute, Luhan aperçu Chanyeol et Baekhyun arriver tous les deux ensemble, rigolant doucement, et se murmurant des choses que personne ne pouvait entendre. En y regardant de plus près, les autres personnes qui devaient être dans la même classe qu'eux n'avaient pas l'air d'y faire vraiment attention, comme si c'était un comportement naturel. Luhan se fit une note mentale d'aller leur parler plus tard. Discrètement. Et de trouver des menaces pour qu'ils n'en parlent à personne. Il avait l'habitude des menaces, elles marchaient tout le temps avant... Il secoua la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur le couloir devant lui, mais plus personne ne s'y trouvait, et il réalisa, peut être un peu tard, qu'il devrait être dans sa salle à lui depuis bien cinq minutes maintenant. Il allait - _encore_ \- se faire engueuler, il soupira en partant.

Il entra dans la classe le plus doucement possible, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Cependant, la porte se trouvant au niveau du tableau, et donc du professeur, rendait tout le processus de discrétion un peu plus difficile, et Luhan n'était pas étonné quand la voix du professeur retentie derrière lui, pendant que tous les autres élèves essayaient de pas rire de façon trop voyante.

\- Luhan, _dit le professeur de maths d'une voix exaspérée_ , peut-être serait-il temps que vous connaissiez votre chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Mais je me suis trompé de salle, vous voyez... Je pensais que nous avions cours de Littérature, _répondit Luhan le plus calmement possible._

\- Vous n'avez pas de cours de Littérature cette année, Luhan.

\- Je sais, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça bizarre.

\- Alors où avez-vous été... Vous savez quoi ? Allez-vous assoir, et je ne veux pas vous entendre ! _Soupira le professeur._

Luhan évita soigneusement le regard pesant de Kris, son regard se posant sur Minseok, qui le regardait un sourcil relevé. Luhan pencha sa tête sur le côté en le regardant, Minseok ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, perdu dans ses pensées. Le premier haussa les épaules, sortit ses affaires, soupira, et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il parle à Yixing.

Luhan était fatigué, il avait mal au cou, et il était frustré. Il n'avait rien trouvé de plus depuis ce matin, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous dans une classe différente, et la seule fois où il avait voulu parler à Yixing, celui-ci était introuvable. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait aller demander à Minseok, il tenait un minimum à sa vie, merci bien !

Il entra dans sa chambre en soupirant lourdement, claquant la porte derrière lui et balançant ses affaires sur son lit, sans faire attention aux deux autres locataires de la chambre qui le regardaient comme s'il avait perdu la tête, mains sur le cœur, qui battait à cent à l'heure dû au choc que Luhan venait de leur infliger.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu fais autant de bruit rien que pour entrer dans une chambre ? _Grogna Tao, une fois remis du choc._

\- Je joue sur la prudence, on ne sait jamais sur quoi je vais pouvoir tomber, faire du bruit est le moyen le plus simple pour vous de tout remettre à la normale, _répondit Luhan simplement - et très rapidement -._

\- Je te demande pardon ? _S'exclama le second Chinois de la pièce._

\- Oh, mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser!

Luhan vit Tao serrer les poings du coin de l'œil. Il savait qu'il frappait bas, mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire _« Oh, je suis juste frustré parce que j'ai trouvé absolument aucun indice sur la relation de Baekhyun et Chanyeol. Et je n'ai pas pu parler à Yixing parce que ce dernier est comme de l'air, il disparait tout le temps quand on a besoin de lui. Mais je sais que les deux premiers se parlent. Dites-moi, vous sauriez-pas comment je pourrais changer de classe sans dire à personne que je suis un Ninja-James Bond-Detective par hasard ? »_ Luhan ne pensait pas que ça se passerait bien...

Sehun décida de parler avant que la situation ne dégénère de trop entre Luhan et Tao.

\- On voit que t'es plutôt bien habitué aux querelles de groupes, _dit-il un brin sarcastique._

\- Je ne me suis habitué à rien, je me met juste à votre niveau, nuance, _soupira Luhan_ , j'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de chercher à comprendre pourquoi vous vous comporter comme des enfants. Ce que je comprends, en revanche, c'est que c'est vachement plus facile de vous faire la gueule quand vous agissez tous comme des abrutis finis !

Il leur lança un dernier regard noir avant de prendre un cahier dans son sac et de s'installer à son bureau, ignorant les deux autres qui le regardaient la bouche grande ouverte et surement en train de se demander s'ils devaient s'énerver ou rester choqué quelques semaines... Il sortit sa liste pour l'étudier, elle avait été agrandit au fil de la journée, parce qu'il n'avait certes, pas découvert grand-chose, cependant pas mal de nouvelles questions étaient apparues.

Sehun était apparemment venu à la conclusion que l'ignorer et rester choqué était la meilleure des solutions, et partit dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Quant à Tao, il resta assis sur son lit, les bras croisés et les joues gonflées, signe évident que le plus jeune avait décidé de bouder comme un enfant de trois ans. Ce qui amusa Luhan, plus ou moins, qui tâcha de ne rien montrer et de faire comme s'il était seul dans la pièce, préférant écrire le compte rendu de sa journée dans son journal de bord. Histoire qu'il n'oublie pas l'horrible échec de cette première journée d'enquête. - _Même s'il fallait tout de même avouer qu'il n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose étant donné qu'il avait dû aller en cours, et que ce n'était pas optionnel. Il le savait, il avait demandé_. -

Une demi-heure était passée, il soupira de frustration - encore -, peu importe combien de temps il réfléchissait, mis à part son cerveau qui commençait à frire, il n'avait rien trouvé de très concret et ça l'énervait. D'un autre côté il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser trouver toutes les réponses en une journée. C'aurait été beaucoup trop utopique, et même Luhan était assez intelligent pour le comprendre.

Sehun daigna enfin sortir de la salle de bain - _une demi-heure, quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pendant_ _ **une demi-heure**_ _? Ce gars était mi-robot/mi-dauphin, c'était pas possible autrement._ \- il ne portait rien d'autre qu'une serviette - _Honnêtement, une demi-heure dans la salle de bain, on penserait qu'il aurait le temps de s'habiller dedans, mais non, même pas !_ \- Luhan tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la pièce extrêmement rapidement, le visage brûlant - _il voulait surement faire concurrence aux tomates. Il était assez bien parti pour gagner..._ \- Son regard se tourna doucement vers Sehun une nouvelle fois, interceptant celui de Sehun, il baissa les yeux, feignant la concentration sur les papiers devant lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger sur la soudaine chaleur qui envahissait la pièce, le chauffage était surement cassé. Il devrait aller en parler à un adulte. - _Il ne se rappela du fait qu'il n'y avait_ _ **pas**_ _de chauffage dans les chambres, que tout était central que des heures plus tard._ -

Sehun s'approcha de Luhan, curieux, voulant savoir ce que le plus vieux faisait, et pourquoi il marmonnait dans sa barbe, ayant l'air de plus en plus frustré. - _Et non, il ne s'était pas habillé._ -

\- Qu'est-ce que tu griffonnes sur ton papier depuis plus d'une demi-heure, avec ton air tout renfrogné ? Ton journal intime ? _Ricana-t-il._

\- Et même si c'était le cas, tu peux me dire en quoi ça te concerne ? Je veux dire, écrire un journal intime est mon droit non ? _Répondit sèchement Luhan, cachant rapidement ce qu'il était en train d'écrire._

\- Sans déconné, t'écris vraiment un journal intime ?

\- Non, mais normalement je devrais, _se rappela Luhan pensivement_ , c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit de faire.

\- Qui a dit de faire quoi ? _Questionna le plus jeune._

\- Hm ? Rien, personne, j'ai rien dit ! _Répondit trop rapidement le plus vieux,_ en attendant ce que je fais ne te regarde en rien.

\- Ça me regarde si ce que tu écris parle de moi. Ou des rêves que tu fais de nous deux, qui sait ? _Rétorqua Sehun, oubliant ce que Luhan avait dit peu de temps avant._

\- Arrête de dire des conneries et va t'habiller. C'est pas parce qu'il fait chaud ici que tu peux pas tomber malade. _Soupira Luhan_ , de plus j'aimerais éviter que mes yeux brûlent plus longtemps. Sérieusement, ça t'arrive de manger ?

Sehun essaya d'attraper les feuilles que Luhan avait caché, seulement le plus vieux fût plus rapide, prenant tous ses papiers et les rangeant dans son sac, se promettant silencieusement de leurs trouver une meilleure place le plus vite possible. Il était juste inconcevable que quiconque - _et encore moins Sehun ou Tao_ \- tombe sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il devrait être plus discret quand il était dans cette chambre. Il secoua la tête essayant de chasser les souvenirs qui voulaient remonter à la surface, soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était trop épuisé pour aller prendre une douche.

Trois jours. Ça faisait déjà trois jours que Luhan suivait Chanyeol partout où celui-ci allait. Trois jours à observer Baekhyun de loin - _il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le suivre..._ \- et il tournait en rond. Rien. Nada. Il commençait à se dire qu'il s'était imaginé des choses, et que rien ne se passait entre eux, juste de la cordialité. - _Mais non, Luhan avait des yeux de lynx, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Jamais_. - Soit il n'était pas aussi observateur qu'il se l'était imaginé - _mais il venait de démontrer par A plus B que si, il l'était._ \- Ou alors les deux autres cachaient vraiment bien leurs jeux, ce qui, en soit, ne serait pas anormal et plutôt judicieux de leur part. Parce que même si Luhan n'avait rien appris sur eux, il avait remarqué pas mal d'autres choses, entre autres, que Yixing savait tout, ou presque, à sa façon. Que personne ne comprenait, mais quand même. Il avait aussi appris que Minseok était partout. Mais vraiment partout. Luhan le voyait tout le temps. C'est comme si il y avait plusieurs Minseok en même temps. Il était avec Sehun dans la salle de jeu. Avec Tao dans les Jardins, parlant à voix basses. Avec Kyungsoo à la bibliothèque. Et surtout, avec Baekhyun. Et le peu de fois où il n'était pas avec les autres de son groupe, il disparaissait on ne sait où. Ça donnait des maux de tête à Luhan, qui décida d'arrêter de réfléchir à ce sujet.

Luhan se trouvait actuellement dans la salle commune du bâtiment des dortoirs, en train de tranquillement lire un livre, sans rien demander à personne décidant qu'il avait assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui et de laisser son cerveau se reposer. S'il continuait son enquête plus longtemps, il était sûr de faire une boulette qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Il entendit soudainement des voix en provenance du couloir, il se leva le plus silencieusement possible, ce qui était facile étant donné qu'il était... Luhan, tout était facile pour lui. - _Si on oubliait le fait qu'il avait voulu le faire le plus rapidement possible, et qu'il en avait fait tomber son livre, et qu'il s'était ensuite cogné le pied contre la table basse se trouvant en face de lui._ \- Il s'approcha de la porte pour voir à qui appartenaient ces voix - _même si pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait le pressentiment qu'il savait déjà qui se trouvaient là !_ \- il était tout de même plus de vingt heure, peu de personnes se trouvaient là. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait en regardant dans le couloir, où se trouvaient Chanyeol et Baekhyun, parlant à voix plutôt basse. Enfin, se disputer semblait être un meilleur terme.

La façon dont Chanyeol gesticulait aurait pu être hilarante, si on omettait le fait de le voir énervé semblait être le truc le plus improbable au monde. Chanyeol énervé ? C'était rare. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas savoir ce que la colère était. Luhan en resta bouche bée. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour mettre le plus grand dans cet état ? Il s'approcha le plus possible, se cachant derrière sa meilleure amie la plante verte, et tendit l'oreille.

\- C'est très simple Chanyeol, _il entendit Baekhyun dire_ , soit tu fais comme je viens de dire, soit c'est même plus la peine de m'adresser la parole.

\- Mais comment tu veux que je fasse ça ? _Rétorqua Chanyeol_ , c'est pas si simple que ça et tu le sais. C'est pas comme si tu me demandais des bonbons, ou encore de te passer des cours. C'est important et ça pourrais avoir de grandes répercussions.

 _De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ?_ Se demanda Luhan. L'air était tendu, c'était difficile de même respirer.

\- Ecoute juste... juste prends un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Ça devient beaucoup trop compliqué de continuer comme ça, les gars commencent à me poser trop de questions, et je sais plus comment leur répondre ! J'ai plus envie de leur mentir, je t'en prie comprends-moi, _dit Baekhyun, ignorant la dernière remarque de Chanyeol, il avait l'air... Triste, et fatigué._

\- Essais de me comprendre aussi ! J'ai pas envie de leur mentir, tout comme toi. Mais tu me demandes de faire l'impossible. Comment est-ce que tu veux qu'on leur explique ce qu'il se passe ?! Je **sais** que tout est compliqué, je sais que tu veux leur dire librement, parce que je le veux aussi. Mais réfléchis, est-ce que tu penses ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ça sera bien reçu ?! _Rétorqua Chaneyol, la voix s'élevant un peu plus._

Baekhyun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand un bruit les fit tous les deux sursauter. Luhan avait fait tomber son livre. Une deuxième fois. Ce dernier le ramassa bien vite et couru se cacher derrière le fauteuil se trouvant le plus près de la porte de la salle commune. - _Autant dire qu'il n'était pas si bien caché que ça. Même si ça restait un peu mieux si on compare à la plante verte._ -

Après quelque temps cacher derrière son fauteuil, il n'entendit plus un bruit. Il retint sa respiration - _ça devenait vite une seconde nature. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça..._ \- et regarda discrètement derrière son bouclier, plus personne n'était là. Soupirant de soulagement, il sortit doucement de sa cachette, regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Personne. Il commença à marcher le plus normalement possible dans le couloir désert, et sombre. Puis couru le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à sa chambre. Tout en subtilité, effectivement.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre, entra dedans, et la referma violemment. S'appuya dessus, histoire de reprendre sa respiration, il pouvait jurer ne jamais avoir couru aussi vite de sa vie. Trop occupé à essayer de remplir ses poumons d'air, histoire de ne pas tomber dans les pommes, il ne remarqua pas les deux paires d'yeux braquées sur lui.

Une fois certain que le point de côté qu'il avait était bel et bien partit et que ses poumons avaient arrêté de brûler, il releva les yeux, regarda quelques instants les deux autres occupants de la pièce, fit un petit sourire narquois, comme s'il n'était pas celui qui était arrivé, essoufflé comme pas possible pour aucune raison visible, et se dirigea vers son lit, mine de rien.

\- Pourrais-tu expliquer pourquoi tu respires comme un buffle ? _Demanda Sehun._

\- Hm ? Non, pas envie, _répondit évasivement Luhan,_ de plus je respire totalement normalement.

\- Mais bien sûr, _ricana le plus jeune_ , avec qui tu te trouvais ?

\- Avec personne, _Luhan regarda Sehun relever un sourcil puis soupira,_ avec Kris, content ? Tu veux que je te fasse un rapport détaillé de ce qu'on a fait aussi ?

\- Si c'est pas trop demander, oui, ce serait bien.

Trop occupés qu'ils étaient à jouer un match de tennis verbal, aucuns des deux ne remarqua la mâchoire de Tao se contracter de manière surement douloureuse, et ses sourcils se froncer. Il n'avait pas l'air content.

\- Je savais pas que les types du genre de Kris te faisaient craquer, _lâcha Sehun soudainement._

\- Att- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie ? _S'écria Luhan,_ t'es conscient que ce n'est pas parce que j'étais avec lui que forcément ça veut dire quelque chose. Aux dernières nouvelles, Kris est un ami, et j'ai tout à fait le droit de parler avec si je le veux !

\- Tu ne nie pas pour autant, à ce que je vois.

\- J'vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, _soupira Luhan_ , j'ai absolument aucun compte à te rendre.

Tao se leva brusquement de son lit, envoya un regard empli de haine à Luhan, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. En claquant la porte bien fort, histoire de montrer qu'il était vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

Le plus vieux haussa les épaules, il avait abandonné l'idée de chercher à comprendre le comportement du plus jeune, si ce dernier voulait le haïr sans raison, qu'il le fasse. Luhan avait d'autres choses à faire que de jouer au jeux enfantins de Tao. Il était beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui, même si dans un certain sens, Luhan savait que le plus jeune avait ses raisons. Il était fatigué de réfléchir, comme s'il était en faute pour tout ce qu'il se passait entre eux !

\- On dirait bien qu'il ne reste que nous deux. _Dit Sehun de façon nonchalante._

\- Et t'as compris ça tout seul, comme un grand ? Woah, je suis impressionné Sehun, vraiment. _Se moqua Luhan._

\- Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu boudes et que tu deviens tout sarcastique comme ça ?

\- Premièrement, je ne boude pas. Deuxièmement, il m'est physiquement impossible d'être mignon, je suis un Homme, je suis viril. C'est génétique !

\- Hm... Pas sûr que toi et moi on ait la même définition du mot « viril », mais si ça te fait plaisir !

\- T'aurais pas un peu l'impression de manquer de respect à un aîné, là ? _Grogna le plus vieux._

\- Pas moyen que je te manque de respect. Le respect et dire la vérité son deux chose très différentes, tu sais ?

Luhan releva la tête en entendant la voix de Sehun beaucoup plus proche que ce qu'elle était supposée être, et effectivement, Sehun était beaucoup plus proche de lui que deux minutes auparavant, sa tête à même pas deux centimètres de celle de Luhan, qui sursauta en le voyant si près. Son regard plongea dans celui du plus grand, comme si le temps c'était figé.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, tellement il était concentré sur les yeux de la personne en face de lui, plongé tellement profondément, comme si Sehun le retenait captif, rien qu'avec son regard. Luhan n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les yeux du plus jeune étaient profond. Cependant, le moment fut brisé par le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrant. - _Il supposait, et espérait que ce soit la porte de la salle de bain !_ \- Il repoussa fortement Sehun, le fusillant d'un regard tellement noir, que même ce dernier sembla reculer d'un pas à l'instinct. Il soupira et se coucha sur son lit, fermant les yeux.

Peu de temps après, une fois que Sehun eu pris sa douche, Luhan alla prendre la sienne, l'eau chaude faisant un bien fou à ses muscles endoloris. Une fois complètement détendu, et plus fatigué que ce qu'il le pensait, il travailla quelques temps puis alla se coucher. Il commençait à s'endormir quand la conversation entre Baekhyun et Chaneyol lui revint soudainement à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que tous cela voulait dire ? Ça pouvait changer tellement de chose. Ça avait tellement de sens possible, pouvait dire tellement de choses différentes. Que voulait-ils dirent ? Sur quoi mentaient-ils ? Est-ce que c'était dangereux ? Si oui, dans quel sens ? Un marché noir ? A l'internat ? _Non, c'était impossible._ Mais quelques chose d'important et de sérieux se produisait avec ces deux-là.

Secouant la tête, il se dit qu'il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour réfléchir à ça ce soir, une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout serait plus clair le lendemain !

Rien n'était plus clair le lendemain matin. En arrivant à la cafétéria, l'ambiance était tendue. Il regarda chacune des personnes présentent à la table, pour finir par Cahnyeol. Soyons honnête deux minutes, depuis son arrivée à l'internat Luhan ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Aussi... Triste. Et en colère. Il se tourna vers Jongdae.

\- Il lui arrive quoi à Chanyeol ? _Demanda-t-il doucement._

\- Aucune idée, il est comme ça depuis hier soir, il a été absent quelques temps, puis quand il est revenu dans la chambre, il était comme ça. _Répondit Jongdae tout aussi doucement._

\- Et il a pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. _Ajouta Jongin._

Luhan hocha la tête pensivement, quelque chose lui disait que tout avait un rapport avec ce qu'il avait entendu la veille...

\- Hey, Chanyeol ! _Appela-t-il._

\- Hein- Quoi ?

\- Il t'arrive quoi ? C'est pas ton genre d'avoir l'air tout triste, comme ça !

\- Absolument rien, vous inquiétez pas ! _Sourit-il - quoique ça avait tout de même l'air hyper forcé._

Tout le monde le regarda. Personne ne le croyait, mais ils ne dirent rien. Si Chanyeol voulait en parler, il le ferait de lui-même. Luhan soupira. Il devait faire quelque chose...

Plus ou moins une semaine était passée depuis la conversation que Luhan avait entendu entre Baekhyun et Chanyeol. Ce dernier semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur à peine deux jours plus tard, mais Luhan voyait bien qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas naturel, et la lueur dans les yeux du plus grand n'était plus là. Il commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Surtout qu'il avait remarqué que Baekhyun aussi était dans le même état.

Il avait donc montré beaucoup plus d'attention depuis. Il remarqua bien vite quelque chose d'étrange, pour commencer, Chanyeol avait l'air bien plus distrait qu'avant, et un air rêveur de temps à autres. Il ne parlait pratiquement plus, chose rare chez lui. Il avait aussi loupé pas mal de cours, et ce qui était encore plus alarmant, il semblerait que Baekhyun aussi, en avait manqué pas mal. Et d'après ses sources, ce serait les mêmes cours que Chanyeol. Ça devenait suspicieux, et Luhan ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensembles pendant ces moments. Minseok avait l'air de plus en plus inquiet, de même pour Junmyeon. Ils ne se parlaient même plus, ce qui était en soit quelques chose de vraiment étrange, mais Luhan pouvait les comprendre.

Il avait deux heures sans cours cette après-midi-là, il avait besoin d'air frais, et surtout, de quitter l'intérieur de l'internat. Le point presque positif sur cette île isolée était le fait que les Jardins de l'internat était vraiment immense, et pratiquement entourés par l'océan de partout, c'était vraiment magnifique. Il voulait être seul, et surtout, ne croiser personne, il alla donc à l'arrière de l'internat, là où se trouvait le plus de verdure. Il fallait avouer qu'il faisait froid, surtout à cette période de l'année, où le temps avait encore du mal à se décider s'il devait rester sur la douce température de l'automne, ou le grand froid hivernal. En levant la tête vers le ciel, il se demanda s'il allait neiger. Il aimait la neige, ça lui rappelait les hivers chez lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était vite retrouvé derrière l'internat, un escalier entouré de buissons se trouvait là. Luhan n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds, mais l'avait déjà aperçu de temps à autres, en passant. Il aimait l'atmosphère qui s'y trouvait. Il s'arrêta net cependant, quand il entendu une sorte de petit cri provenant des-dits escaliers, il s'avança donc doucement vers le bruit, - _il était passé maître dans l'art de la discrétion ces derniers temps.. Ça aidait que pour une fois, il n'avait rien à faire tomber avec lui._ -

Soigneusement et silencieusement, il commença à voir de plus en plus des escaliers, il ne voulait pas se faire repérer, il fit donc très attention. S'il avait eu son sac avec lui au lieu de le déposer dans sa chambre avant de venir, il l'aurait fait tomber. Sa bouche grande ouverte dû au choc, les yeux écarquillés à leur maximum. Luhan était cassé. - _Il ressemblait à un Yixing maintenant..._ \- ça lui pris quelques minutes avant de retrouver l'usage de ses membres et de se rappeler comment parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ?! _Cria-t-il._

 _ **Il s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Effectivement, Chanyeol avait raison. Rien de ce qu'il venait de voir serait bien reçu si ça venait à se savoir.**_


	7. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Trois jours, ça faisait déjà trois jours depuis le choc de sa vie et Luhan était toujours dans une tempête monstrueuse. Il ne comprenait plus rien à la vie. Il était actuellement en mode autopilote depuis trois jours entiers. Penser était trop dur à faire, cependant une petite partie enfouie de son cerveau était tout de même soulagée par le fait que ce soit le week-end, il n'avait donc absolument aucune raison de sortir de sa chambre, hormis pour manger. - Parce qu'apparemment, il semblerait que s'il ne mangeait pas pendant une trop grande période de temps, ça pouvait avoir des effets indésirables... - /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Pendant les repas, il mangeait tout ce que sa fourchette pouvait atteindre, peu importe ce que c'était. (Il se retrouvait donc parfois à manger de l'air. Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas très nourrissant.) le regard absent et ne parlant à personne.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" D'un point de vue extérieur, tout le monde faisait très attention à ne pas approcher Luhan. Il n'était pas à l'internat depuis très longtemps, mais le peu de personnes à l'avoir côtoyé savaient qu'un Luhan qui ne parlait pas, était tout sauf une bonne chose. Kris avait bien essayé de lui parler le premier jour... Ce qui avait été une expérience pour le moins traumatisante./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"(Kris avait vue Luhan arriver dans la salle commune ce matin-là./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"- Hey Lu', salua-t-il de là où il était assis./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"Tout le monde se trouvait là mis à part Jongin qui était actuellement dans sa période d'hibernation. Minseok et Kyungsoo étaient bien évidement ici. Baekhyun à leur côté./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"Luhan s'approcha d'eux, regardant un point invisible au-dessus de la tête de Kris, puis resta silencieux un long moment. Le grand blond regarda les autres présents, les yeux pleins de questions./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"- Peut-être qu'il est encore en train de dormir ? Suggéra Junmyeon./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"Juste à ce moment-là, le centre d'attention de toute la pièce se décida à parler./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"- Peut-être que j'aurais dû choisir la nage, finalement... Je veux dire, entre les deux, ça me semble moins risqué. Et plus logique. Commença-t-il à marmonner, si j'avais choisi la nage, pas de surprise. Tu réussi ou tu te noie. Au moins on sait à quoi s'attendre. Pas de risque. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de rester ?!)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Chanyeol parlait bizarrement peu quand il se trouvait en présence de Luhan, et son sourire semblait forcé, chose très rare. Cependant personne n'y prêtait grande attention. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Sehun et Tao regardaient le dimanche, Luhan entrer dans la pièce tout en marmonnant des choses quasiment inaudibles./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"(- C'est ma punition. Ma réelle punition. Peut-être que j'aurais simplement dû rester à la maison ! Mais non ! C'est vachement mieux de faire des conneries, de finir dans une école au milieu de l'océan et d'être obligé de supporter ça. God. Je dois me laver yeux... Ou me les arracher. Il regarda vers les deux autres puis cria, C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"Puis parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Pendant deux heures.)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Ce qui choqua tout le monde le plus se produisit cependant le Lundi suivant, à la pause déjeuner, quand les deux groupes approchaient des portes menant à la cafétéria. C'est là qu'ils virent tous quelques chose d'irréel. Yixing et Luhan en grande conversation. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"(La vie à l'internat ne rimait plus à rien. Absolument rien de ce qui était en train de se produire était inquiétant. Non, pas du tout ! Yixing n'était absolument pas connu pour le fait qu'il ne parlait pour ainsi dire jamais. Non madame ! Luhan et ce dernier était maintenant assez proche des autres pour que ceux-ci puissent les entendre... Oh qu'est-ce qu'ils regrettaient d'avoir écouté./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"- Mais Yi' puisque je te dis que même si elles existent, ça ne veut pas foncièrement dire que tout le monde devrait le savoir ? Dit Luhan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"- Partant du principe que pratiquement toutes les espèces sont maintenant connues de l'Homme, je te dirais que ça se sait. Les scientifiques gardent juste le secret. Répondit Yixing./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"-Le principe de ne pas savoir est justement de ne pas connaître ! S'il existe des espèces encore non découvertes par l'Homme, personne n'ai au courant. C'est de la logique pur et dur Zhang Yixing !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"Personne ne savait exactement de quoi ces deux parlaient, mais ils décidèrent que pour le bien de leur santé mentale, ils ne diraient rien./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"- Et moi je te dis que si les Loups-Garous existent, les Licornes existent elles aussi./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"- Et moi je te dis que rien ne prouve l'existence des Loups-Garous. C'est ce que l'on appelle un mythe. Ou une légende. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"- Tu peux juste pas me laisser y croire tranquillement c'est ça ? S'exclama Yixing./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"- SI JE PEUX, mais je veux pas que tu te fasses du mal pour un truc qui n'arrivera certainement pas, Yi' .../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"- Et je devrais faire quoi ? Devenir un Ninja pas du tout subtile comme toi ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"- EXACTEMENT, je te prends comme apprenti, et on se fait du mal à deux ! Tout le monde est content, et si on se fait découvrir je te mets tout sur le dos vu que personne peut jamais t'en vouloir bien longtemps !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"Arrivé au niveau des portes, Yixing regardait Luhan de façon plutôt pensive. Personne ne savait s'il était d'accord avec ce que Luhan venait de dire, mais ils priaient tous de tout leur cœur pour que le premier refuse. Ils avaient assez à gérer avec un seul Luhan, merci bien./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"- Nos chemin se séparent donc ici, mon ami. Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir eu ce débat avec toi. Salua Luhan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"- De même pour moi, répondit Yixing./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"Puis comme si rien d'étrange venait de se produire, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers leurs tables respectives.)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Ça faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que Luhan était dans cet état. Il semblait éviter Chanyeol et Baekhyun comme la peste, faisait profil bas, ne parlait qu'à très peu de gens, et avait de grands débats avec Yixing de façon journalière. C'était arrivé à un point où presque tout le monde commençait à s'y habituer, pensant que c'était la norme. Cependant, ils semblaient tous avoir oublié que c'était de Luhan dont il s'agissait. Rien ne restait dans les normes quand le prénom « Luhan » était prononcé - /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"il se disait même que Luhan deviendrait une légende à l'internat pendant beaucoup d'années à venir. Par contre s'agit-il d'une « bonne » légende ou d'une « mauvaise » légende ? Peut-être que nous le sauront un jour. .../spanspan style="font-size: 20pt;" -/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Jeudi matin. Quatre heure et demie pour être exact. Tout le monde dormait encore à l'internat. Sauf Luhan, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux et était actuellement en train de regarder son plafond, l'air songeur. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester en « état de choc » toute sa vie. Ce qu'il s'était passé n'était en soi rien de bien grave. Et il n'avait rien contre. - /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"Un petit avertissement avant de voir des bisous aurait été le bienvenu, par contre.../spanspan style="font-size: 20pt;" - Non, ce sur quoi il était resté bloquer était plus sur le fait de la rivalité. Chanyeol faisait partie du groupe de Kris, tandis que Baekhyun, lui, faisait partie du groupe de Minseok. Pourquoi ? Il devait y avoir une raison derrière tout ça. Il devait leur en parler sinon il n'aurait jamais la réponse à ses questions. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était plus en état de choc qu'il voulait leur parler. Je veux dire, les deux autres auraient dû au moins essayer de venir lui parler. Ils étaient des hommes, oui ou non ? Luhan voulait crier de frustration./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Puisque l'étape du choc était passée, et que Luhan ne voulait pas vraiment faire face aux deux autres mais qu'il était un homme bien viril, et que c'était la suite logique des choses, il allait nier que quoique ce soit s'était produit, et donc, les éviter encore un peu parce qu'il trouvait ça drôle. Puis il allait se trouver une nouvelle cible. Parce que jouer aux Ninja/Enquêteur/Sherlock Holmes lui manquait un peu. Oh et qui sait ? Peut-être que s'il trouve une cible un peu plus compliquée que les autres zozos, ils pourraient les embarquer dans l'enquête. Ça lui donnerait moins de boulot. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" C'était une bonne idée, et maintenant que son cerveau commençait enfin à ce calmer, il décida de se rendormir un peu. Avant le début d'une nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait pas mal remplie. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"***/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"La matinée avait déjà bien avancé, et Luhan commençait à être de plus en plus sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne voulait pas tellement accepter réellement le baiser entre Baekhyun et Chanyeol, ça demandait beaucoup trop de responsabilité, et soyons honnête deux minutes, Luhan gérait mal les responsabilités. Il n'était pas prêt. Par contre, le fait d'avoir eu ce cas pour les deux lui avait plu. Il aimait découvrir des choses, même si son corps et son cerveau réagissaient pas très bien au choc que cela pouvait produire. Il voulait recommencer, et pour ça il devait trouver une nouvelle cible. Et pour trouver une nouvelle cible, il devait chercher. De façon subtile. Et ça, c'était son rayon. Après tout, un Ninja/Détective ne pouvait pas faire son boulot s'il n'était pas discret et subtil. Il avait donc une nouvelle tâche./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Ce qui amenait donc un nouveau problème. Le premier cas n'avait pas été sans problème. Ça lui avait appris pas mal de choses, et Luhan était un homme, un vrai, il apprenait donc de ses erreurs. Et une des erreurs qu'il avait commises était de laisser son plan écrit sur son bureau, à la vue de ses deux colocataires. Et autant Luhan aimait bien Tao, il avait un peu -/spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"beaucoup/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt;"- de mal avec Sehun. Il devait retourner dans sa chambre le plus vite possible et cacher toute évidence de ses actes. Avec beaucoup trop de fouines dans les parages, il n'était à l'abri nul part. Et celui dont il devait le plus s'inquiéter bizarrement parlant, était Sehun, qui avait commencé à suivre chacun de ses faits et gestes. Bien sûr, Luhan étant Luhan, il était flatté par tant d'attention de la part du plus jeune, cependant ça lui faisait quand même un peu peur. Surtout que s'il était épié dans chacun de ses mouvements, il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il avait à faire. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il n'avait pas tout caché tout de suite après avoir eu le choc de sa vie -/spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"Non, il n'exagérait pas... Enfin peut-être un peu. Il AVAIT eu plus choquant/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt;". - la seule chose de rationnelle dans son esprit était le fait qu'il devait cacher tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à l'enquête. Et celles d'avant aussi, parce que Luhan était intelligent, il avait mis son plan pour ces deux camarades avec les informations de ses anciennes enquêtes... ce qui était... délicat. Malgré tout ça, il ne savait pourquoi, mais il n'avait rien fait. Rien caché. Par contre il s'était mis en mode hibernation et n'était pas sorti de son lit tant qu'il le pouvait. Ce qui nous ramène donc au présent, où Luhan était presque en train de s'arracher les cheveux, il devait retourner au dortoir le plus vite possible. Et avant ses deux colocataires. Ça allait être la course./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"« Non mais quelle idée j'ai eu de tout écrire noir sur blanc, aussi ! Le concept de vie privée est apparemment inconnu à Sehun. »/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt;" Il était vraiment chanceux que ce dernier ne soit pas déjà allé fouiner dans ses affaires. Le plus vieux, malgré les apparences, était quelqu'un de très privé. Tout du moins pour sa vie, pas vraiment pour celle des autres. Le fait que Sehun ne comprenne pas ça était assez énervant pour lui. Il était actuellement en train de courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre sa chambre le plus vite possible. Et il était chanceux de ne pas être tomber sur des surveillants. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il entra en trombe dans la chambre, remarquant à peine les deux paires d'yeux écarquillés qui le regardaient. Il commença à se diriger vers son bureau, avant de se stopper, de se retourner lentement et de voir Tao et Sehun assis sur le lit de ce dernier. Il jura fortement, tourna la tête, pour la retourner vers eux et enfin d'hausser les épaules. Ils n'avaient pas à être là. Il aurait dû avoir au moins dix minutes de plus avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Cependant, ils étaient là et il n'y pouvait rien. Il fit donc mine de rien, et se dirigea de façon nonchalante vers son bureau, comme si tout était normal et que ce qu'il s'était passé même pas deux minutes avant n'avait pas existé./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Son bureau et dans un bordel monstre, ce qui soulagea quelque peu Luhan car Sehun ne pourrait rien trouver avec tout ça. Ce qui était paradoxale, étant donné que si Sehun ne pouvait rien trouver, Luhan non plus. Il se fit une note mentale de tout bien ranger plus tard, il était le plus vieux ici, il devait donner l'exemple. Il ouvrit le tiroir du bureau, qui n'était pas mieux rangé que le reste, il soupira puis commença à chercher dans ce foutoir. Il avait noté son plan sur une feuille qu'il avait rangé dans son journal de bord. - /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"Journal qu'il avait depuis des années, et où presque tout ce qu'il avait fait été écrit. Ce qui n'était pas tellement judicieux, maintenant qu'il y pensait. /spanspan style="font-size: 20pt;"- Il commença à paniquer quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne trouvait ni la feuille (qui aurait pu tomber...) ni le journal de bord. Ce qui n'était PAS normal. Un journal de bord qu'il n'avait pas touché devrait se trouver là où il l'avait rangé, sauf si celui-ci s'était vu pousser des jambes dans la nuit et c'était dit qu'il voulait prendre des vacances. Et Luhan était prêt à croire beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas assez crédule pour croire qu'un simple journal pouvait être vivant. Faut lui donner un minimum de crédibilité, enfin. Il commença a tout envoyer boulet. Les feuilles, stylos tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin se retrouva à l'autre bout de la chambre, faisant des fois des dommages collatéraux tel que frapper Sehun. -/spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"Ce qui, du point de vue de Luhan n'était pas si grave que ça. Mais ce n'est que son opinion./spanspan style="font-size: 20pt;" - Il commença à insulter tout et n'importe quoi sur des générations, puis a s'énerver pour de bon quand il ne trouva toujours rien/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Demanda soudainement Sehun./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Non, absolument pas. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Donc... Tu t'amuses juste à tout jeter par terre, ce qui pourrait nous blesser accessoirement, et tu penses qu'une âme charitable va passer dans le coin et ranger tout le bordel que t'es en train de faire ? Questionna Tao d'une voix froide./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Comment t'as deviné ? Rétorqua sarcastiquement Luhan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Et tu comptes la trouver où, ton âme charitable ? Demanda Sehun./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Qui sait ? Peut-être que Tao et toi allez enfin bouger vos culs ? Ou peut-être que les objets de cette pièce vont faire comme ce stupide journal et se faire pousser des jambes pour se ranger tout seul comme des grand ? Parla Luhan les mains sur les hanches, je suis pas devin Sehun./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Ni Tao, ni Sehun de répondit à ça, quelque peu abasourdit par ce qui venait de se passer. Autant Sehun avait plus ou moins l'habitude de ce genre de conversation avec le plus vieux, et il ne faisait absolument rien pour changer ces faits. Autant c'était une grande première pour Tao, avec qui Luhan avait toujours été plus ou moins amical. Même avec la façon donc le plus jeune pouvait le traiter parfois, et encore plus depuis que Luhan avait choisi Kris. Et ce même si Tao était conscient que Luhan n'était pour rien dans tout ce qu'il se passait ici, et le plus vieux devait d'ailleurs bien connaître son opinion sur le sujet. Il semblerait que Luhan en ait marre de faire comme si de n'était, de rester gentil et de faire de son mieux pour éviter les conflits qui pouvaient être évité. Ce qui était compréhensible, mais qui échappait totalement au plus jeune./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" De son côté, Luhan avait beau chercher partout, il ne trouvait toujours pas ce qu'il cherchait. Une petite ampoule s'alluma tout d'un coup au-dessus de sa tête. Il courut aussi vite que possible vers son sac - /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"se cognant pas mal de fois au passage. Pourquoi est-ce que cette pièce avait autant de meubles et d'objet partout ? Ça n'avait rien à faire là ! /spanspan style="font-size: 20pt;"- il ouvrit le dit sac et poussa un grand cri de victoire, des larmes aux coins des yeux, en voyant ce qu'il cherchait si frénétiquement. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Sehun essaya de se pencher le plus possible pour voir ce qui rendait Luhan aussi émotif, mais il ne put rien voir. Étant toujours un peu trop loin et l'écriture de Luhan trop petite... Quand Luhan vu ce que le plus jeune essayait de faire, il s'empressa de plier le papier (Qu'il avait donc repris du journal) et de ranger bien caché son journal de bord. (Ce qui aurait été plus logique de faire ça quand les deux autres n'étaient pas présent. Mais Luhan avait de temps à autres de bonnes idées et avait vraiment bien caché le cahier.) une fois ça fait, et ayant quelque chose à faire avant d'aller manger, il se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre, laissant les deux plus jeunes dans le flou total. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"***/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Ayant récupéré et brûlé son bien, il pouvait donc commencer la première étape de son second cas. C'est à dire commencer les recherches pour sa nouvelle victime... Hum... pour son nouveau cas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Pendant les prochains jours, tout le monde commença à remarquer que Luhan était quasiment revenu à la normal. Mais ceux qui était maintenant les plus proches de ce dernier avaient aussi remarqué autre chose. C'est à dire que Luhan avait recommencer à fixer tout le monde dans son groupe... ainsi que dans le groupe « rival ». Il avait inconsciemment recommencé à parler à Chanyeol, ce qui était un grand soulagement pour ce dernier. Et avait recommencé à saluer Baekhyun quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Même si tout le monde était plus ou moins heureux du fait que Luhan ait l'air de se sentir mieux, ça les inquiétait tout autant. Un Luhan ayant l'air heureux ET pensif en même temps n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle. Pour personne. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Ce matin-là à la cafétéria, Luhan était en train de manger normalement. Avec plein d'entrain. Tout d'un coup, il commença à regarder tout le monde. Fixement. Bizarrement. Chaque personne présente dans la pièce senti un frisson leur traverser le corps, ils ne savaient pas exactement pourquoi, mais ils avaient un très gros mauvais pressentiment. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Le regard du plus vieux se posa sur Chanyeol, qui le regardait de façon suspicieuse. Il se doutait bien de ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête du plus vieux. Mais il ne dit rien, ne sachant pas comment Luhan allait réagir. Il savait que ça ne le concernait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas après la semaine qu'ils venaient tous de passer. Il décida de juste observer pour le moment. Il avait assez de problème à gérer pour le moment./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Luhan changea vite de direction et se tourna vers Kris, qui avait les sourcils froncés en regardant son assiette, l'air complètement dans ses pensées. Il tenait quelque chose là, mais ça avait l'air d'être un peu complexe, il reviendrait sur le grand blond plus tard. Junmyeon avait l'air tout à fait normal, peut-être n'avait-il aucun problème ? Ce qui serait suspicieux, il était l'une des personnes avec le plus de responsabilité que Luhan ait connu, il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir de problèmes. Mais ce ne serait pas lui pour le moment. Jongin quant à lui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'endormir la tête sur son assiette, rien à signaler là-dedans pour Luhan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Finalement, son regard se posa sur la dernière personne présente à la table. Jongdae. Qui avait l'air le plus triste que Luhan l'ait jamais vu porter - /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"pas qu'il le connaisse depuis si longtemps, mais vous comprenez... /spanspan style="font-size: 20pt;"- Ça brisait le cœur de Luhan de le voir comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour avoir ce regard ? Le plus vieux mit le cas de Jongdae dans un coin de son cerveau pour plus tard. Ça pouvait s'avérer intéressant et si ça pouvait aider le plus jeune en même temps, c'était que du bonus. Luhan était un Ninja pour le bien après tout. (Il n'aidait pas les méchants. Jamais. Rarement.)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Il fit rapidement le tour de la table de Minseok, et mit à part un Tao qui regardait dans le vide, un Minseok qui essayait (en vain) de parler à un Yixing qui le regardait sans avoir l'air de comprendre quoique ce soit. Un Kyungsoo qui, comme à son habitude, lisait un livre - /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"Luhan allait s'occuper de son cas. Mais pas pour le moment. Il avait la nette impression que celui aux grands yeux pouvait lui ôter la vie s'il en avait l'envie. Il allait devoir bien préparer ce cas, s'il voulait s'en occuper. /spanspan style="font-size: 20pt;"- Finalement il regarda Sehun. Qui était... bah c'était Sehun. Aussi nonchalant que jamais. Rien à dire. Rien à faire. Luhan ne s'occuperait pas de lui. Ça lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Un peu plus d'observation allait être nécessaire, cependant, il était quasiment sûr de savoir qui allait être sa nouvelle cible/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"***/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Au même moment, les cinq autres présents à la table se regardèrent. Luhan était bizarre. Et pas le bizarre de d'habitude. Mais bizarre... Bizarre. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce dernier, mais ce n'était pas normal. Je répète, ce n'était pas normal. Puis Jongin eu une révélation.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Oh mon dieu, il recommence ! Cria Jongin alertant toute la cafétéria en même temps./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Hm ? Qui recommence quoi ? Demanda Luhan qui pensait avoir senti son cœur sortir de sa poitrine en entendant le cris du plus jeune./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Toi ! Pointa du doigt Jongin, tu recommence à fixer les gens de façon bizarre... Bizarre !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Je fixe rien du tout bizarrement, rétorqua le plus vieux./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Effectivement. Tu ne fixes rien bizarrement. Cependant tu fixes les gens bizarrement, ce qui est encore plus inquiétant. Dit Junmyeon./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est pas vrai !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- C'est vrai, contredit Chanyeol, si vous voulez un conseil tout le monde, couvrez vos arrières, et ne faites absolument rien pendant quelque temps. Parce que quoique ce soit, la personne que Luhan vise va avoir mal. Certes, vous n'aurez plus de vie sociale, mais au moins vous serez sain et sauf./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui me prends tout dans la tronche ? Bouda Luhan, je veux dire, il se peut que des fois moi aussi je sois la victime. A votre avis comment j'ai fini ici hein ! Victime je vous dis./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Et comment as-tu fini ici ? Demanda Kris./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Hm ? Souffla Luhan, par bateau, comme tout le monde./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Ils continuèrent de se chambrer pendant un bon moment. Mais dans la tête des cinq personnes se trouvant autour de Luhan, seulement une pensée se trouvait dans leur tête. /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"« Situation de crise enclenchée. Prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour éviter une catastrophe. »/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"De l'autre côté de la cafétéria, au même moment, un grand blond portant le doux prénom de Sehun ne semblait pouvoir détacher son regard de Luhan. Un Luhan portant un air boudeur sur son visage de poupée. Secouant la tête, le plus jeune essaya tant bien que mal de retourner son attention sur ce qui se passait à sa propre table, sinon il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il commette un meurtre contre Kris qui pensait apparemment acceptable de prendre Luhan dans ses bras en rigolant. (Commettre un meurtre était apparemment un crime puni pas la loi. Il ne faut pas faire ça.) Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le gênait autant.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Il se tourna en grognant vers un Baekhyun encore en train de monologuer sur personne de il ne savait trop quoi. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- ... Et du coup ils ont décidé de le viré. Fini-t-il./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Qui a été viré ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Hm... Je sais plus comment il s'appelait... /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Ce qui est logique, marmonna Sehun, tu connais l'histoire de sa vie, mais pas son prénom./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- J'ai des priorités Sehunnie. Il y a des choses plus importantes que de simples prénoms./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Et il ressemblait à quoi ? Continua de questionner Sehun./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Va savoir, dit Baekhyun en haussant les épaules./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Sehun soupira, il devait vraiment arrêter d'essayer de comprendre Baekhyun, mis à part lui donner mal au crâne, ça servait pas à grand-chose, tout était normal à sa table. Rien hors de l'ordinaire. Minseok couvait tout le monde du regard, Kyungsoo lisait, Yixing faisait des choses que seul Yixing faisait, et Tao fusillait son plat en faisant de la bouilli au lieu de manger. Normal. Hm.. Tao n'était pas normal./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- On t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nourriture, panda ? Demanda Sehun./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Hein ? Quoi ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Laisse tomber... Il t'arrive quoi en ce moment ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Rien. Il ne m'arrive jamais rien. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Tout le monde est content. Ça se voit pas ? Répondit Tao un peu rapidement./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Heu... okay.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Il retourna manger. Rien de bon n'allait se passer s'il forçait Tao à parler. Tout reprit donc son cours normal. Une routine qui rendait Sehun heureux. Probablement./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Cependant ici aussi, ils avaient senti le regard insistant et pesant d'une certaine personne. Ils allaient devoir agir. Et vite./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"***/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" La journée de cours venait enfin de se terminer, la nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment. - /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"Hiver oblige./spanspan style="font-size: 20pt;" - Luhan était actuellement allongé sur son lit. En train de réfléchir. Il pensait avoir trouver quelqu'un... Il n'avait pas aimé le regard que cette personne portait. Il n'aimait pas se mêler de la vie des autres, mais voir Jongdae comme ça lui fendait le cœur, c'était plus fort que lui. Chanyeol avait été dans le même état au début. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. Et même si Luhan avait plus ou moins une idée sur le pourquoi du comment, et qu'il avait décidé d'y remédier au terme de cette année, il ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment. Alors que pouvait-il faire pour aider Jongdae avec le peu de moyen dont il disposait ? Être triste ne leur allaient pas, ni à Chanyeol, ni à Jongdae. Alors qu'ils le veuillent ou non, Luhan allait les aider. Par la force s'il le fallait. - /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"Même s'il ne l'était pas. Fort. Il était viril. Pas fort./spanspan style="font-size: 20pt;" - /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"***/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Exactement au même moment, dans une pièce abandonnée de l'internat, se trouvaient onze personnes. L'air était tendu. Personne ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole en premier. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça trop longtemps. Junmyeon, étant de temps à autre le plus responsable de tous - /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"hormis pour certaines occasions.../spanspan style="font-size: 20pt;" - décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Soupira-t-il/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Il faut faire quelque chose avant que ça dégénère... Répondit Kris, je sais pas qu'elle mouche l'a piqué toute la semaine dernière, mais il était déjà dans un état étrange. Je sais pas ce qu'il planifie en ce moment mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- T'es pas le seul. Marmonna Jongdae, j'ai des sueurs froides vachement plus souvent ces derniers jours./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Je pense que tu pourrais être la victime du moment, dit Chanyeol./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Le regard de ce dernier rencontra celui de Baekhyun, qui grimaça quand il comprit à quoi Chanyeol faisait référence avant de baisser les yeux. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Comment ça ? Quelle victime ? J'ai rien demandé et j'ai rien fait, moi ! S'exclama Jongdae./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Calme toi, dit Yixing surprenant tout le monde présent, ça sert à rien de se prendre la tête comme ça. Nos questions n'auront pas de réponses. Nous avons deux options : soit essayer de trouver une solution avec ce que nous savons pour le moment, ce qui risque de nous prendre pas mal de temps. Et nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que nous n'avons pas vraiment ce temps. La deuxième option est de simplement aller parler à Luhan comme nous l'avons déjà fait à son arrivée, ce qui pourrait certes être compliqué, mais au moins ça nous sauvera du temps. À vous de décider./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Un grand silence accueilli la déclaration de Yixing. Étonnés d'entendre celui-ci dire plus de deux mots d'affilés. Ils savaient que ce dernier pouvait être étonnamment sage et sérieux, cependant c'était tout de même très rare. Mais maintenant n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Ce qu'avait dit le fan absolu des Licornes était vrai. Ils pouvaient essayer de trouver des solutions au problème. Cependant.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Est-ce qu'on a même assez d'information sur ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Luhan pour trouver des solutions ? Demanda Kris./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Pas sûr, répondit Chanyeol./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Il est avec vous quasiment tout le temps, vous devez bien savoir quelque chose ? Rétorqua Tao./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- J'ai envie de te dire que toi et Sehun partagez une chambre avec lui, dis Kris sèchement./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Et ça change quoi ? C'est pas comme si on se parlait ! /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- ... Hm. Je veux dire il a été assez bizarre... Marmonna Sehun, je pense pas que ce soit tout à fait normal d'entrer en trombe dans une pièce et de tout envoyer valser en insultant tout ce qui bouge. Et ne bouge pas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Pas faux, dit Tao./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Et puis il y a aussi le fait qu'il ait répondu hyper froidement et sarcastiquement à Tao alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Comment ça, jamais fait ? Questionna Jongdae, c'est pas logique de répondre comme ça à l'ennemi ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Si, dit Minseok pensif, sauf que pour Luhan, nous ne sommes pas ennemi, il a juste décidé de prendre partie parce que nous l'y avons forcé. Il agit toujours de la même façon avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Sauf Sehun, parla Kyungsoo pour la première fois, je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait p'tit, mais il a pas l'air de pouvoir t'encadrer./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Bon sur ce coup on fait quoi ? Demanda en soupirant Jongdae./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Tout le monde se regarda, et certainement pour la première fois de leur vie, ils se mirent d'accord sur l'approche à prendre avec le nouveau venu./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"***/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"De retour avec le principal concerné. Celui-ci était tranquillement entrain de dormir. - /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"C'était, après tout, le plein milieu de la nuit.../spanspan style="font-size: 20pt;" - Quand un grand fracas lui fit faire un bon de dix mètres, le réveillant en même temps. Et lui fis avoir peur pour son cœur, accessoirement. C'était pas possible d'être tranquille trente secondes dans ce foutu internat ! Il se retourna discrètement pour voir ce qui s'était passé, il ne voulait pas que la personne (si personne il y avait) voie qu'il s'était réveillé, sait-on jamais, c'était peut-être un agresseur. La première chose qu'il remarqua était que personne d'autre que lui se trouvait dans la chambre. Ses deux plus jeunes colocataires n'étaient nulle part en vue. Étrange. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers la porte, là d'où le bruit avait semblé provenir, seulement pour trouver un Jongin rouge écrevisse, - /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"un exploit, si on considère que celui-ci a de base le teint hâlé.../spanspan style="font-size: 20pt;" - à bout de souffle et affalé sur la porte, qui était ouverte. Et sûrement un peu cassée./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Han' suite 'Nan 'ite ! Dit-il de façon pas très compréhensible./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Avec décodeur s'il te plaît ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Luhanviensmaintenanttoutdesuite !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Bien. Et maintenant tu ralentis la cadence ? Histoire que je comprenne un minimum ce que tu es venu me dire au plein de milieu de la nuit ! Répondit Luhan quelque peu exaspéré./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Luhan, viens, maintenant, tout de suite, immédiatement, vite ! /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Et pourquoi ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Juste viens !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Ça peut pas attendre demain ? Gémis le plus vieux - /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"oui, le plus vieux/spanspan style="font-size: 20pt;". -/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Discute pas et viens ! Dit le plus jeune sèchement./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Quelque peu abasourdi et pas vraiment réveillé, Luhan se leva et suivit docilement Jongin dans le couloir, se demandant que ce qu'il pouvait bien ENCORE se passer. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pour que ce soit si important que ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin, que je sois plus réveillé et que j'ai passé une bonne nuit,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Ça peut pas attendre !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Alors tu pouvais pas m'en parler dans la chambre ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Tu crois que je me serais cassé le cul à venir en courant de toutes mes forces, à moitié casser la porte de ta chambre si je pouvais pas prendre le temps de t'en parler confortablement ici ?!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Ouais... Non, logique. Soupira le plus vieux./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Si tu comprends tu la ferme et tu me suis./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Je me demande vraiment où est passé le respect pour tes aînés !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- C'est resté là où tu l'as laissé, hyung./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Luhan fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien de plus et continua de suivre le plus jeune silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un couloir qu'il n'avait jamais vue et qui ressemblait étrangement au couloir se trouvant à l'intérieur d'une maison hantée. Il faisait sombre (ce qui, en soit, était plus ou moins normal étant donné qu'il faisait nuit.) mais de ce qu'il pouvait voir les murs étaient pleins de tableaux - /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"manquerait plus qu'ils se mettent à bouger et parler pour qu'il se pense à Poudlard, en la bonne compagnie d'Harry Potter./spanspan style="font-size: 20pt;" - le sol couvert de moquette qui semblait être vert bouteille, et qui couvrait le bruit de leurs pas, et Luhan ne savait pas s'il devait commencer à paniquer et avoir peur pour sa vie ou s'il devait rester calme comme le presque adulte qu'il était. Il opta donc pour paniquer calmement./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Plus ils avançaient dans le couloir, plus il faisait sombre, et plus Luhan avait peur. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de fenêtres ici. Une fois arrivé devant ce qui semblait être l'avant dernière porte, et il y avait BEAUCOUP de portes, Jongin s'arrêta, Luhan lui rentra presque dedans parce qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment attention. Le plus jeune frappa doucement, puis ouvrit délicatement la porte. Il entra dans la pièce, et Luhan le suivit de façon un peu réticente. Et paranoïaque, aussi. Seulement pour découvrir que les deux groupes se disant « ennemis » se trouvaient déjà dans la pièce, et le regardaient en souriant de toutes leurs dents. C'était en effet très effrayant./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Vous en avez mis du temps, commença Chanyeol, on commençait à s'impatienter !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Désolé, je me souvenais plus dans quelle chambre se trouvait Luhan, et j'en ai ouvert deux ou trois par erreur, s'excusa Jongin./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 20pt;"« IL A CASSER PLUS D'UNE PORTE ?! » Cria Luhan dans sa tête./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Ah bah bravo, c'est que t'es doué dis-moi, rigola Tao./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Attendez deux petites secondes, coupa Luhan en se pinçant le nez, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce que Jongin est venu fracasser ma porte à deux heures du matin ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez fait venir dans ce qui semble être l'un des endroits les plus effrayant de ma vie - et j'exagère à peine. Peut-être. - ? Je veux. Non. J'exige des explications !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Assis toi, dis calmement Junmyeon, nous avons quelque chose d'important dont nous devons te parler./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Réticent, mais l'envie de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer étant plus forte, et aussi (principalement) parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver son chemin s'il repartait seul, Luhan s'assit bien sagement et attendit que l'un d'entre eux se décide à prendre la parole./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Hm,hm, Luhan, je te présente « Le Conseil », dit Kris./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Vous êtes bien conscient que je vous connais tous hein ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Non. On n'était pas au courant, répondit sarcastiquement Kris./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Comme l'a dit Kris, coupa Junmyeon, nous sommes Le Conseil. Nous nous sommes tous réunis ici ce soir pour te parler de quelque chose d'important./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- ... Qui est ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Ce qui semblerait être ton obsession. De fixer les gens. Sans leur consentement./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Okay, déjà je n'ai aucune obsession. Et je ne fixe pas les gens. Grommela Luhan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Si tu ne fixes pas les gens, tu fais quoi ? Demanda Chanyeol./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Je vous regarde normalement. Tout au plus je vous observe. Mais je suis nouveau ici, rien n'est anormal là-dedans./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Oh, donc tu n'as apparemment pas fixé Jongdae pendant je ne sais combien de temps, jusqu'à le rendre mal à l'aise ? Demanda innocemment Minseok./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Absolument pas !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Hm... on a du rêver dans ce cas, dis Kyungsoo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Calmez-vous, tempera Kris, Luhan, tu sais que tu peux nous parler. Pourquoi agis tu si bizarrement ces derniers temps -/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Je demande un avocat. Je ne parlerais pas sans avocat./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Arrête de faire l'enfant, dis Sehun./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Je ne suis pas un enfant et j'agis de façon tout à fait normal, je vous dis. Être enquêteur n'est pas être bizarre je vous dis !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- ...Enquêteur ? Demanda surpris Jongin./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Se rendant compte de la connerie qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, Luhan porta les mains à sa bouche, et enfonça la tête dans ses épaules. Il resta silencieux et pria pour que le sol l'avale. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- T'es enquêteur depuis quand toi ? Demanda Jongdae./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Depuis jamais. Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez juste tous ce qui viens de sortir de ma bouche./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Tu sais très bien que ce que tu demandes n'est pas possible, répondit Kris/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Je sais que c'est possible. Je l'ai bien fait moi./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- J'en conclu que tu nous dira rien ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Junmyeon./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Je ne peux rien dire, puisque qu'il ne se passe absolument rien./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Très bien.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce. Personne ne voulait parler. Personne ne comprenait Luhan. C'est pas comme si ce qu'il faisait été illégal, il pouvait bien leur dire, non ? Ils avaient compris que tout ça ne mènerait à rien et ils commençaient tous à être très épuisé. Peut-être était-il temps de laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Luhan posa son regard sur Chanyeol et le regarda dans les yeux. Il y vit de la peur. Bien caché, mais tout de même présente. Peur que tout soit révélé. Que Luhan avoue tous ce qu'il savait à tout le monde. Mais Luhan le rassura en hochant la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Bon, vue qu'on est déjà là, parlons encore un peu de Luhan, annonça Junmyeon, comment ça se passe pour le moment ? Tu t'entends bien avec tout le monde ? T'es deux camarades de chambre ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Bah écoute, ça va hein. Sehun est un peu trop présent. Oui, c'est à toi que je parle, commença Luhan en regardant Sehun, il semble avoir un problème avec les mots « vie privée » et « espace vital ». Tao est... gentil, mais certains mots ou termes semblent vachement le déranger. Comprend pas trop pourquoi, mais vue qu'on parle pas tellement.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Junmyeon (et peut être Tao) était le seul à avoir remarquer Kris se tendre en entendant Luhan. Le leader lui fit un sourire rassurant./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Si tout se passe bien, tant mieux ! Nous te souhaitons rien de moins. Sourit Jongin au plus vieux./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- C'est pas tout ça, mais je suis crevé et j'aimerais bien avoir une tendre réunion avec mon lit. Cependant je suis à peu près sûr de me perdre, donc si on pouvait juste tous aller se coucher, ça m'arrangerait, dit Luhan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" La conversation étant fini, tout le monde acquiesça à ce que venait de dire Luhan. Ils retournèrent tous calmement et silencieusement dans leur chambre. Pour enfin pouvoir dormir./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"***/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Ce matin-là, Luhan se réveilla bien reposé, mais avec l'étrange impression que quelque chose d'étrange allait se passer dans la journée. Peut être un bon pressentiment. Il ne pourrait pas le dire. Il verrait bien. Il se leva et alla se préparer pour le petit déjeuner et le début des cours où il retrouverait Kris./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Quand il s'assit à côté du grand blond, celui-ci commença à le fixer et ne semblait pas prêt à s'arrêter. Ce qui commença doucement à énerver Luhan. Il était celui qui fixait, pas l'inverse. Ça l'empêchait de se concentrer./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Tu comptes me fixer encore longtemps comme ça ? Demanda-t-il le plus silencieusement possible./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- J'essaie juste de trouver ce qu'il y a de si bien à fixer tout le temps les gens. Vu que ça semble être ton hobby et que je tiens à être un bon ami, tu sais... Répondit sérieusement Kris./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"-Tu sais que ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'encore plus bizarre que moi ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- C'est difficile à croire./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Pourtant c'est le cas.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Si mon cours vous dérange, dites-le moi ? Sermonna le professeur /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Si seulement vous saviez... marmonna Kris./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Je crois que j'ai pas bien entendu, Monsieur Wu Yifan ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- On est désolé monsieur, on va arrêter de gêner le cours maintenant, dit rapidement Luhan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Le reste du cours et la journée se déroulèrent sans encombre. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Luhan trouve un Jongdae essayant de faire le Ninja. Ce qui était intriguant. Et Inquiétant. Il avait encore un air qui brisait le cœur de Luhan, mais semblait déterminé à faire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Même s'il semblait savoir que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas quelque chose de bien./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Luhan, curieux de nature, décida de le suivre. C'était pour le bien de son ami. Il ne voulait pas continuer de voir ce regard qui ne devait pas exister sur le visage d'une personne comme Jongdae. Ils marchèrent longtemps. Luhan tomba deux fois. Mais il avait appris à avoir de bons réflexes depuis des années, et même si c'était passé juste à deux doigts, il ne se fit pas prendre par Jongdae. Qui continuait d'avancer comme s'il était possédé. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un bâtiment que Luhan ne connaissait pas (encore. Mais à quel point cet internat était-il immense, bon sang !) /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Il se cacha tant bien que mal derrière un mur qui avait vu des jours meilleurs, et jeta un œil pour voir ce que Jongdae faisait. Celui si avait l'air de regarder quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Luhan ne pouvait pas le dire de là où il se trouvait. Mais il portait la même expression que la veille. La lumière se fit dans la tête de Luhan, ils se trouvaient dans un des anciens bâtiments de l'internat, le bâtiment des arts, s'il se rappelait correctement. Il s'approcha lentement derrière Jongdae, et ce qu'il vit dans la salle le subjugua. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ça un jour. Un élève y dansait. Magnifiquement bien. C'était magique à regarder, captivant même. Mais ce qui l'étonnait plus que ça ou le fait que Jongdae semble totalement énamouré par ce qu'il voyait, c'était l'identité de cette personne. Luhan aurait dû s'en douter, mais ça sera encore moins facile que ce qu'il pensait... /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Il venait de comprendre que malgré le fait que Jongdae semblait toujours joueur ou heureux, ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Et si ce qu'il pensait avoir compris en voyant cette scène était correct, ça allait s'avérer compliqué. Il soupira et se retira doucement, décidant de laisser Jongdae profiter de ce moment en paix./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"***/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Nous étions maintenant Vendredi, et Luhan n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir depuis les deux derniers jours. Il sentait son cerveau se ramollir de plus en plus. Mais il avait trouvé THE solution. Jongdae n'avait qu'à arrêter d'être amoureux ! Logique. Il rigola lui-même de sa connerie (avec Sehun, sur son lit, qui le regardait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser dessus.)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Le plus jeune se leva et commença à s'approcher lentement de Luhan, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Le plus vieux déglutit quand il sentit que Sehun devenait trop proche de lui pour que ce soit confortable. Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche, voulant sûrement dire quelque chose. Mais un bruit l'interrompit. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Luhan pris cette excuse et se précipita pour ouvrir, trouvant Chanyeol derrière./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Luhan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ? C'est assez urgent. Et important./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Bien sûr, pas de soucis. Lui sourit Luhan en réponse./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Le plus vieux prit ses affaires et suivit Chanyeol sans un dernier regard vers le plus jeune, resté dans la chambre./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Plus ou moins dix minutes de marche plus tard, les deux amis arrivent enfin à destination, un coin assez reculé où Baekhyun semblait les attendre. Luhan savait qu'il s'était fait piégé. Mais ça le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Après tout, ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Hey, salua nerveusement Baekhyun./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Yo. Vous vouliez me parler ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Comme tu t'en doute. Écoute... on est désolé que tu es vue ça, mais...On se demandait ce que tu en pensais ? Je veux dire t'as rien dis à personne, mais tu nous évite constamment... c'est assez contradictoire. Répondit doucement Chanyeol./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- J'en pense pas grand-chose, bien sûr que ça m'a choqué, je m'attendais pas à voir ça. Mais j'y ai pas tellement réfléchis vous savez./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Et tu penses qu'on va te croire. Toi, Luhan ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Ouais... pas faux. Mais à la base, moi, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi Chanyeol avait l'air aussi mal. Et pourquoi vous vous mêliez jamais aux disputes des groupes. Je pense avoir compris, maintenant./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Mais tu en pense quoi ? Demanda timidement Baekhyun./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Si vous êtes heureux, alors tout roule. Je suis pas fâché ni rien. J'ai passé l'état de choc. Vous faites rien de mal./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Donc tu vas pas nous insulter, frapper ni rien ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Luhan rit un peu devant leur air si innocent, ils les préféraient tellement comme ça. Il regarda Baekhyun qui avait les yeux posé sur le -très - grand brun à ses côtés, un tendre sourire aux lèvres./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Bien sûr que je vais le dire à personne. Dis calmement le plus vieux, mais... Bien que je sois heureux que vous soyez ensemble, et je vous assure vous formez un très beau couple, mais s'il vous plaît, si vous voulez faire des bébés, essayez de mieux vous cacher. Des âmes sensibles circulent ici./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Il se tourna et commença à partir, rigolant de la tête des deux tourtereaux, avant d'avoir une idée (géniale) et de revenir vers les deux autres./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Maintenant que tout est réglé, vous allez pouvoir m'aider à surveiller Jongdae. Je veux un rapport sur tous ses faits et gestes pendant une semaine. Ordonna doucement Luhan, je dois trouver une solution. Please./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Hein ? Heu... Quoi ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Merci !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Maintenant que ça s'était fait et qu'il lui restait plus qu'à juste trouver une solution, Luhan repartit de là où il venait, laissant les amoureux passer un moment ensemble./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"***/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Luhan se dirigeait vers la salle commune, il vit un grand groupe de personne dans le grand hall. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait il s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide, trouvant ses amis assez rapidement. Les deux groupes étaient côte à côte./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Il se passe quoi ici ? Demanda-t-il à Kris une fois proche./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Policiers./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Policiers ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Où ? S'exclama Luhan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"-nSûrement pour escorter un élève pour le week-end, c'est assez fréquent et vu qu'on peut pas naviguer comme on le souhaite... Dit Minseok qui se trouvait de l'autre côté./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Oh... d'acc—/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Luhan ne put finir sa phrase, car en tournant son regard vers les policiers qui se trouvaient à l'internat, il resta bouche-bée, alors que les deux policiers commençaient à se diriger vers lui./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Oh merde, j'avais totalement oublié que je partais ce week-end, dit-il./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" Mais ce qui choqua les autres n'était pas cette phrase.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"- Mais pourquoi EUX ? Je veux dire j'ai rien fait pour mériter ça ! Je suis tout gentil ! Un vrai petit lapin ! Voyant les deux de plus en plus proche il cria, Non ! Nope ! Absolument pas ! Je refuse./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" La seule pensée dans la tête de ses amis présents était :/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 20pt;"« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! LUHAN ! »/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p 


	8. Chapter 7

Luhan continuait de reculer, alors que personne autour de lui ne comprenait pourquoi il se comportait de cette façon. C'était normal pour eux que des policiers viennent les chercher quand il avait l'autorisation de sortir, bien que cela reste très rare. Après tout, peu de gens étaient autorisés à venir à l'internat, et peu de personnes savaient où celui-ci se trouvait de toute façon. Secret d'état. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu piquer Luhan pour que celui-ci réagisse comme si on venait de lui annoncer que les Ninjas n'existaient pas, et qu'on lui avait menti toute sa vie ?

Tout le monde voyait les deux policiers qui devaient escorter Luhan hors de l'internat, et un frisson les parcouru en voyant les rictus sur leurs lèvres. Que diable se passait-il ? Luhan, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Il se cachait actuellement du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière Kris. Ce qui, de son avis, n'était pas assez, il agrippa donc Le Bras de Chanyeol et le tira vers lui en murmurant de façon pas tellement discrète si nous prenions en compte le silence qui régnait dans le hall.

\- Viens par ici, une asperge ça suffit pas, siffla-t-il en collant Chanyeol à Kris, restez bien collé, et faites attention à ce qu'ils ne me voient surtout PAS !

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas la procédure normale ? Demanda Chanyeol confus.

\- Rien à faire de la procédure asperge brune, rétorqua Luhan, j'ai rien contre le fait que des policiers viennent me chercher. Mais pas eux, tu comprends ?!

\- Absolument pas, non.

Voyant les deux adultes arriver à grand pas, Luhan se recroquevilla le plus possible. Si nous allions voir du côté de Sehun, nous pouvions voir celui-ci essayer de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, puis hausser les épaules, abandonnant l'idée. Cependant, un rictus au coin des lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

\- Si vous cherchez Luhan, il se trouve caché derrière les deux grands zozo là, oui. Ceux qu'on pas l'air très à l'aise avec la situation. Dit-il nonchalamment.

\- Merci, répondit l'un des deux policiers la voix grave.

\- Luhan, nous savons que tu sais ce qu'il va se passer. Alors soit un bon garçon et sort de là, essaya de convaincre le deuxième.

\- Vous me prenez pour qui ? Cria une voix de derrière Chanyeol et Kris, genre je vais vous croire et vous écouter ? Et pourquoi c'est vous qu'êtes là d'abord ?

\- Les ordres sont les ordres, Luhan.

\- Je veux un avocat, rétorqua l'adolescent, non deux avocats ! Un avocat ça arrive à rien tout seul. Je le sais. J'ai déjà perdu ! Oh et puis vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber ! Finalement je veux pas partir ce week-end, vous savez, les cours, contrôle et tout ça. Pas le temps. Occupé. Désolé.

\- C'est pas comme si tu avais le choix Luhan, soupira le plus petit des policiers.

\- Tu avais promis d'écouter les ordres, tu te souviens ? Rien de grave va se passer, tu verras. Tu seras vite de retour ici, et tu pourras réviser un contrôle qui je suis sûr, existe bel et bien ?

Tous les gens présents les écoutaient se renvoyer la balle. Chanyeol et Baekhyun, qui étaient grandement soulagés par le fait que Luhan ne trahirait pas leur secret, commençaient à - _réellement_ \- se demander ce que ce dernier avait fait pour se retrouver ici. Tu ne parlais pas à des policiers de cette façon. Hormis s'il y avait un passif. Et si il y en avait un. Une chose pour laquelle les deux groupes étaient d'accord, c'était que ce n'était en rien surprenant si Luhan avait en effet vécu quelque chose avec ces deux-là. Maintenant, la question qui se posait était : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Luhan, je te promets qu'il ne va rien se passer, dis le deuxième policier, c'est la routine. T'as l'habitude maintenant, non ? Tout se va se passer comme avant, promis !

\- Vrai ? Demanda la petite voix de Luhan alors que sa petite tête apparut de derrière Kris.

\- Vrai ! Je pensais que tu serais plus heureux de nous revoir, quand même !

\- Hm... L'instinct de survie tu connais ? Marmonna Luhan en s'avançant lentement vers eux.

\- Je connais. Mais je savais pas que TOI tu connaissais.

\- C'est pas très gentil tout ça, bouda Luhan.

Finalement arrivé vers les deux policiers, l'adolescent frappa doucement le ventre de l'un d'eux.

\- J'aurais surtout pensé que toi, tu m'en voudrais plus longtemps, Donghae, dit-il le regard fuyant.

\- Bizarrement, c'est pas si facile que ça de t'en vouloir, encore plus quand on sait que ce que tu fais, c'est pas forcément intentionnel, soupira ledit Donghae, prêt à y aller ?

\- Sur que je peux pas juste partir à la nage ? Genre peut être que je peux atterrir aux USA, qui sait ? Supplia Luhan.

\- Ou alors tu te feras bouffer par un requin, rigola le deuxième policer, pourquoi t'es si réticent à y aller ? Tu sais qu'il va rien se passer, pourtant.

\- Parce que je l'aime pas, Eunhyuk, gémit Luhan, il pose toujours des questions privées, j'aime pas les questions sur la vie privée. Surtout quand c'est la mienne de vie.

\- Positive, dis-toi que c'est obligatoire, souris Donghae, aller viens.

\- Hm, hm, Luhan se tourna vers Chanyeol puis cria, YEOLLIE ! OUBLIE PAS CE QUE JE T'AI DEMANDÉ HEIN. J'VEUX LE RAPPORT QUAND JE RENTRERAIS !

Luhan passa un bras autour des épaules de Donghae, puis partit en direction du bateau, ne regardant pas une seule fois en arrière. Ça avait été une rencontre assez... Mouvementée.

Du côté de Baekhyun et Chanyeol, tout était mélangé. Ils regardèrent Luhan partir, quelque peu confus. Le plus vieux n'avait rien dit autre que « _Surveillez Jongdae, compris ! Regardez-le tout le temps ! Les moindres de ses faits et gestes, tout est important. J'attendrais un rapport détaillé d'ici la fin de la semaine._ » puis, quand il avait vu que le couple avait l'air de vouloir refuser, Luhan leur dit « _Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je sais que vous pouvez y arriver ! C'est toujours un peu compliqué au début, mais on s'y habitue vachement vite vous savez ? Puis dites-vous que c'est pour la bonne cause, ce sera plus facile à accepter. De toute façon je ne prends pas « non » pour réponse._ » Ils étaient donc maintenant des « Disciples » de Luhan. Et c'est vrai qu'ils ne voulaient pas le faire. Ils avaient déjà du mal à garder leur relation secrète, parce que, même s'ils ne savaient pas réellement pourquoi ils ne pouvaient rien dire à personne, ils savaient que si ça venait à sortir au grand jour, ce serait la grande merde pour eux. Alors suivre Jongdae dans tout ce qu'il faisait allé être pratiquement impossible. Après tout, seul Luhan pouvait le faire, apparemment. Mais encore, le plus vieux semblait être ami avec des policiers pour on ne savait quelle raison !

D'un autre côté, ils ne pouvaient pas réellement ne pas le faire. Luhan pouvait être très énervant quand il le voulait, et à choisir, ils préféraient énerver Jongdae que le premier ! La mission serait évidemment plus simple du côté de Chanyeol, celui-ci étant proche de Jongdae... Mais pour Baekhyun, ce sera un peu plus compliqué. Ils allaient devoir réfléchir... Beaucoup. Ils espéraient qu'ils seraient payés. Enfin... Ils le sauraient qu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Et ils avaient un week-end sans Luhan pour réfléchir à comment ils pouvaient faire ce que ce dernier leur avait demandé - ordonné...

Le week-end était terminé. Baekhyun et Chanyeol n'avaient pas tellement avancé sur « l'espionnage » de Jongdae. Ce dernier ne laissant pas énormément d'ouverture, et le couple n'étant PAS Luhan, ils n'avaient pas pu forcer leur présence sur la cible. Ça avait donc été compliqué, surtout quand on partait du principe que Baekhyun et Chanyeol ne faisaient pas vraiment ça de façon totalement consentante, mais suivaient plutôt ce que Luhan leur avait dit de faire, parce qu'après qu'ils aient pesé le pour et le contre, ils avaient plus peur de ce que ferait le plus vieux si jamais ils ne l'écoutaient pas. (Même si d'un autre côté, Chanyeol ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Jongdae.) Ils avaient donc passé la plus part du week-end à créer un plan pour la semaine. Les trois étant de la même année, et partageant pas mal de classe ensemble, ça pourrait simplifier leur tâche. Peut-être.

Luhan était revenu le Lundi très tôt le matin. Cependant, seul Sehun et Tao étaient au courant de ce fait, le plus vieux n'étant pas allé déjeuner à la cafétéria, et était juste passé vitesse grand V dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires et repartit presque aussitôt, personne ne l'avait revu depuis. Même quand les cours avaient commencé, ce qui inquiéta pas mal Kris, qui, pour rappel, était dans la même classe que Luhan. Minseok avait remarqué aussi, mais essayait de ne pas s'en soucier, ça ne le regardait pas, après tout. Luhan n'était pas son ami, il ne partageait rien ensemble. Il n'avait absolument pas de raison de se demander pourquoi Luhan n'était pas en cours avec eux, alors que tout l'internat savait très bien que quand quelqu'un partait pour le week-end, il était obligatoirement en cours le Lundi suivant. C'était l'une des conditions pour avoir l'autorisation de quitter l'internat.

Le temps de manger arrivait à grand pas, et toujours aucun signe de Luhan en vue. Ce n'était pas normal. La présence de celui-ci ne se loupait pas, il se faisait remarquer à des kilomètres à la ronde. La dernière classe de la matinée venait de se terminer, et Kris se dirigeait vers la cafétéria, Minseok pas très loin (juste la distance minimale autorisée les séparait. Ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un pense qu'ils étaient en bon terme, non merci !) Junmyeon, Jongin, Jongdae et Chanyeol étaient déjà présent devant les portes, les seuls autres personnes présentes étaient l'autre groupe composé de Sehun, Tao, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun et Yixing. (Kris et Minseok étaient resté en classe un peu plus longtemps à la demande du professeur, celui-ci voulant savoir si l'un deux avaient des nouvelles de Luhan. Les professeurs n'étaient donc au courant de rien.) Arrivé assez près de son groupe, Kris dit assez fortement pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre.

\- Je pense que Luhan est pas encore revenu, dit-il, il a pas été présent. A aucun des cours de ce matin.

\- T'es sûr ? Demanda Junmyeon soudainement anxieux, c'est pas normal. Il aurait dû revenir ce matin, et être présent à tous les cours.

\- Certain. Et apparemment même les profs ne savent pas où il est, ni ce qu'il se passe.

\- Bizarre. Je me demande s'il s'est passé quelque chose, pensa Jongin à haute voix.

Sehun et Tao se regardèrent, se demanda silencieusement s'ils devaient dire quoique ce soit. Ils étaient partagés entre le fait qu'ils ne voulaient PAS parler à l'autre groupe (et Tao voulait parler à Kris encore moins.) et entre le fait qu'ils étaient tout de même des êtres humains, et que s'ils avaient été dans cette situation, ils auraient voulu que les autres leur disent que si, il était revenu. Ils haussèrent les épaules et se décidèrent à parler honnêtement.

\- Luhan est revenu, dit soudainement Sehun sans les regarder.

\- Il était dans la chambre très tôt ce matin, continua Tao en regardant la porte de la cafétéria, il a posé ses affaires et est repartit pratiquement aussitôt.

\- Pas revu depuis, termina Sehun, mais il est à l'internat, ça c'est sûr.

\- Hm... Dit Jongdae pas vraiment sûr de comment réagir, merci ? Mais s'il est à l'internat, où est-ce qu'il est maintenant ?

\- Va savoir, soupira Chanyeol, c'est pas comme si on pouvait le chercher, t'as une idée de la grandeur de ce foutu internat, pour tout ce qu'on sait, il est peut-être à l'autre bout, encore plus éloigné que les anciens bâtiments. Et je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai faim.

\- Pareil, répondit Jongin, et vu que ni les professeurs, ni personne n'a l'air de paniquer, faut en conclure que rien de grave ne s'est produit. Autant aller manger. C'est pas comme si on avait tout le temps du monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ces derniers mots et d'un commun accord, tout le monde entra dans la cafétéria, puis les groupes se séparèrent rapidement pour aller s'assoir à leur table. Du côté de Minseok et les autres, ce premier demanda aux plus jeunes une fois tous bien installés.

\- Pourquoi les avoir aidés ?

\- Parce que si ça avait été nous, on aurait voulu qu'ils nous le disent, si l'un d'entre vous était revenu, répondit nonchalamment Sehun.

\- Je pense que si on met deux secondes les groupes de côté, ils restent des êtres humains, et ils sont actuellement ami avec Luhan. Les inquiéter alors qu'on avait la réponse à leur question ne me semblait pas logique, continua Tao.

\- Ils ont un point, parla Kyungsoo, c'est du sens commun. Ça n'a rien à voir avec notre rivalité où quoique ce soit.

\- Je peux voir votre point de vue, admit Minseok, vous partagez, après tout, une chambre avec lui. Vous êtes donc plus apte à voir Luhan avant tout le monde.

\- Effectivement, répondit Tao en hochant la tête.

Ils changèrent de sujet rapidement, laissant Luhan et ce qui venait de se passer (à savoir le fait qu'ils avaient actuellement été cordiaux avec les autres.) sortir de leur tête pour que tout reprenne son cours normal. Il y avait juste Baekhyun qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées, quelque peu inquiet, son regard allant plusieurs fois vers la table voisine.

De l'autre côté, à la table de Kris et Junmyeon, tous mangeaient en silence. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Depuis l'arrivée de Luhan à l'internat, rien ne se passait comme d'habitude. Plus rien n'avait de sens et la routine qu'ils avaient instauré il y a des années de ça maintenant était partit en poussière en très peu de temps. Le plus vieux avait chamboulé toutes leurs habitudes extrêmement rapidement, et maintenant qu'il ne se trouvait pas avec eux, ils le ressentaient fortement.

Chanyeol soupira. Ils avaient plus ou moins réussi à former une sorte de plan avec Baekhyun, mais ils voulaient tout d'abord en parler avec Luhan avant de commencer. Ils ne savaient même pas quoi chercher de base, mais ce dernier n'était nulle part en vue, et ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Ça les rendait mal à l'aise.

Tout d'un coup, les porte s'ouvrirent, surprenant tout le monde présent dans la pièce, normalement à cette heure-là, personne ne venait manger. Il était un peu trop tard, et soit les gens étaient déjà en train de manger, voire de finir ou avaient décidé de ne simplement pas manger à la cafétéria. Les regards se dirigèrent donc vers la porte pour voir que c'était Luhan. Un Luhan aux joues rouges, semblant être essoufflé, les mains sur les genoux. Un grand silence s'abattit sur la pièce, jusqu'à ce que le dernier venu relève la tête, les sourcils froncés et commence à se diriger vers sa table en marmonnant des choses que personne ne pouvait entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Luhan, demanda Junmyeon, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives que maintenant ?

Hm ?

\- Tu n'as pas été en cours ce matin, et personne ne t'a vu nulle part, sauf Sehun et Tao quand tu es rentré poser tes affaires dans la chambre, dit Kris, pourquoi ?

\- Oh, j'étais dans le bureau du proviseur, répondit sérieusement Luhan en commençant à manger, god j'ai l'impression de pas avoir mangé depuis 3 jours.

\- Tu veux dire que t'étais avec le proviseur toute la matinée ? S'étonna Jongdae.

\- ...Oui ? C'est pas normal après un week-end hors de l'internat ?

\- Pas du tout, je veux dire, je crois pas avoir jamais vu quelqu'un aller dans le bureau du proviseur de base, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait voulu te voir ? Demanda Jongdae de plus en plus choqué.

\- Va savoir, et en plus, il était collant hein, s'offusqua Luhan, il voulait pas me lâcher !

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment silencieux en parlant, toutes les tables se trouvant plus ou moins proches de la leur pouvaient entendre leur conversation. La table de Minseok en faisait partie.

\- Il... Ne voulait pas te lâcher ? S'étrangla Chanyeol.

\- Mais non ! Genre c'était un interrogatoire, soupira Luhan en gesticulant, un interrogatoire encore pire que ceux des flics en garde à vue !

\- Et tu sais ça parce que... ?

\- ... Je regarde la télé comme tout le monde, Chanyeol. Tu devrais voir comment ils font les interrogatoires dans les films policier, dit rapidement - trop rapidement - Luhan.

\- On va dire que je te crois pour le moment, laissa couler Chanyeol, pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a fait tout un interrogatoire ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, j'en sais rien, admit Luhan en écarquillant les yeux, j'étais tellement occupé à essayer d'ignorer ses questions que j'ai même pas pensé à lui demander pourquoi il voulait me voir à la base !

\- Ignorer ses questions ?! S'exclama Junmyeon, Luhan tu n'ignores pas les questions de quelqu'un de si haut placé dans la hiérarchie de cet établissement.

\- Bah la preuve que si Jun', je l'ai bien fait toute la matinée, dit Luhan comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde, mais bordel, c'était épuisant. Déjà que ce week-end était pas de tout repos, dès que je remets un orteil dans cet internat, on me kidnappe directement pendant des heures. Je veux mon lit, gémit Luhan.

Celui-ci retourna manger, les yeux dans le vide, n'ayant pas l'air prêt à continuer cette conversation plus longtemps. Et personne n'osait poser les questions qui étaient dans leur tête depuis Vendredi... « _Pourquoi t'es parti ce week-end ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec les policiers qui sont venu te chercher ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce week-end pour que tu aies l'air si paniqué en revenant ?_ » Ils ne pouvaient rien dire parce qu'ils avaient réellement l'impression que Luhan n'était pas dans son état normal. Peut-être que c'était la fatigue, comme ce dernier l'avait dit. Peut-être était-ce autre chose... C'était sûrement la deuxième option. Luhan n'était jamais fatigué, c'était un fait bien connu. (Pas vraiment, mais c'était l'impression qu'il donnait depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'internat il y avait presque deux mois.) Ils allaient le laisser se reposer pour le moment, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant qu'il avait été libéré... Non ?

Apparemment non. La journée de cours venait de se terminer, et Luhan était toujours aussi étrange. Voir même plus. Il avait l'air absent, ne répondait pas quand on l'appelait, et ça aurait pu se méprendre avec l'état dans lequel il s'était retrouvé quand il avait surpris Chanyeol et Baekhyun, cependant, à ce moment-là, il répondait plus ou moins quand quelqu'un lui parlait de façon insistante, ce qui n'était pas le cas maintenant. Il était aussi beaucoup plus maladroit. Même si personne pensait que ça pouvait être possible. Il avait tout de même réussi à se taper trois fois dans son bureau en revenant en classe après avoir mangé ce midi. Trois fois d'affilées. Faisant tomber le-dit bureau deux fois. Et se retapant dessus une fois remis en place. Il avait aussi essayé d'écrire avec ce qui semblait être de la colle. Essayer de gommer avec un ciseau, et avait trébuché plus de fois que personne ne pouvait compter en si peu de temps. Il s'était mangé tous les murs à disposition dans les couloirs - s'excusant tout le temps, parce qu'il était absent, pas impoli. Fallait pas pousser non plus. - Il n'avait donc logiquement pas du tout suivi les cours, et avait exaspéré - et inquiété quand même - Kris. (Et même un peu Minseok. Mais c'était principalement parce que Luhan lui avait marché sur le pied, c'était arrêté pour le regarder fixement et finalement lui avait dit « _Pourquoi il y a un pied là ? Tu peux pas l'enlever pour le ranger ? Je laisse mes affaires traîner moi ? Non ? Bah alors ! C'est dangereux fais attention. » puis il était reparti comme si de rien n'était._ )

Kris avait longuement hésité à le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans sa chambre. Histoire de s'assurer qu'il arrive entier et pas trop amoché. Mais il n'était pas sa mère, et Luhan était un grand garçon malgré ce que l'on pouvait parfois penser. Et il le reverrait de toute façon à la cafétéria ce soir. Il avait donc commencé à prendre la direction de sa propre chambre, il voulait prendre une douche et se reposer avant de devoir refaire surface, ça avait été une longue après-midi, après tout. Quand un grand vacarme le fit se retourner rapidement pour trouver la cause de cette longue après-midi allongé par terre sans bouger. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers lui.

\- Tu comptes rester comme ça combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Rester comment ?

\- Allongé par terre en plein milieu du couloir.

\- Pour toujours ? C'est faisable ?

\- Pas vraiment, non... Soupira Kris.

\- Mais c'est tellement confortable. Et j'ai aucun problème là. J'ai juste à regarder le plafond et à laisser mon esprit vagabonder là où bon lui semble. C'est le paradis, dis Luhan rêveur.

\- Je crois que tu as un sérieux problème, Luhan, rétorqua Kris, viens, je te ramène à ta chambre avant que tu détruises l'internat. Ou que tu te brises quelque chose.

\- Hm. Je peux pas me relever. La flemme de bouger les bras.

\- T'es pas croyable, je suis pas ta mère Luhan, soupira -encore- Kris.

\- Ça je veux bien te croire. Si t'étais ma mère, tu serais déjà en train d'hurler à pleins poumons. Ou alors tu m'aurais juste marché dessus sans faire attention pour aller préparer à manger, répondit Luhan pensif.

\- Je sais pas si je devrais admiré le sang froid de ta mère ou si je devrais en avoir peur, dit Kris en aidant Luhan à se relever -enfin-, mais j'ai un peu l'impression que vous vous ressemblez, tous les deux.

\- Oh, merci. Mais ma mère est meilleure que moi dans pleins de domaines, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, sourit Luhan à pleine dents.

\- ... J'ai peur.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte de chambre du plus vieux, Kris ouvrit la porte tant bien que mal, pour trouver les deux jeunes colocataires de Luhan, qui étaient apparemment en grande conversation, se tourner vers lui. Fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Cracha Tao.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, marmonna le blond.

\- Ouais, ouais, répond à la question.

\- Je vous ramène celui censé partager cette chambre avec vous, soupira Kris, et c'est pas qu'il est lourd, mais si vous pouviez me dire où se trouve son lit que je le laisse tomber dessus ?

\- Celui au fond là-bas, répondit Sehun en pointant ledit lit du doigt, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Va savoir, il a été comme ça toute l'après-midi, j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il s'est pris quelque chose dans la face après la trentième fois. Je sais pas comment, mais il est blessé nulle part, ce gars est un miracle à lui tout seul, répondit Kris larguant sa charge sur son lit.

\- ... On savait déjà qu'il était pas totalement adroit, et qu'il savait pas vraiment se servir de ses membres, mais là c'est pas vraiment normal, pensa Sehun à haute voix.

\- Hm... Enfin tout ça pour dire que vous feriez mieux de faire attention, dit finalement Kris, pour le moment il a été un danger que pour lui-même, donc ça va encore. Mais le connaissant, ça va pas toujours être le cas. Vous dormez dans la même chambre que lui, donc faites attention.

\- Je vous signale quand même que je suis bel et bien présent dans cette pièce avec vous, et qu'aux dernières nouvelles j'ai une très bonne ouïe, mon médecin me la assuré avant que je vienne ici, annonça Luhan.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, répondit Kris, essais de rester présent plus de dix minutes cette fois.

\- Mais je suis fatigué Kris, s'écria le plus vieux de la pièce, t'as pas idée de ce j'ai vécu ces trois dernières jours ! Beaucoup d'entre nous en serait totalement K.O et sûrement plus de ce monde à ma place !

\- Et t'exagère pas du tout ?

\- J'exagère jamais Krissou, rétorqua légèrement Luhan, mais sans plaisanter, c'était trois jours épuisants. Je te jure ! T'aimerais pas être questionné H24 toi !

\- ...Questionné ? Demanda Sehun.

\- Oh, j'avais oublié que t'étais là toi, s'étonna Luhan, mais oui, questionné. Connais pas le terme ?

\- Tu sais quoi la poupée ? Merde.

\- C'est pas très poli tout ça dis-moi !

\- Luhan, réprimanda Kris, juste... Repose toi. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard. Soit juste présent pour le repas. Personne veux d'un Luhan allant se coucher le ventre vide. On sait pas quel monstre tu peux devenir dans ces cas-là.

\- En fait, j'ai pas d'ami, c'est ça ? Bouda Luhan.

\- A tout à l'heure, Luhan. Soupira Kris, je suis épuisé moi, je me demande pourquoi ?

\- Prends des vitamines !

Puis comme ça, Kris quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne en se massant les tempes et marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il avait la nette impression qu'il devenait fou. Sous l'influence de Luhan. Ce dernier avait peut-être une tête d'ange, mais l'intérieur était aussi noir que celle d'un démon.

Dans la chambre, un grand silence s'était installé, les deux plus jeunes ne savaient pas s'ils devaient dire quelque chose ou juste continuer à ignorer Luhan. Ce dernier s'étant assit, regardait maintenant dans le vide, hochant la tête de temps à autre.

\- Je te jure que des fois j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ce gars, soupira Tao.

\- Hm. Je peux te comprendre. Mais je suis presque sûr que c'est un coup à se noyer, là-dedans, répondit Sehun.

\- Pas faux. Mais ça pourrait être intéressant, quand même !

\- Effectivement, mais pour le moment, étant donné que je tiens un tant soit peu à ma santé mentale, je vais juste aller prendre une douche, dit Sehun en se levant.

Luhan était resté dans ses pensées jusqu'à l'heure du repas, chose rare, étant donné que celui-ci pouvait à peine rester dix minutes sans devoir parler. C'était perturbant. Il était arrivé à la cafétéria silencieusement. Avait pris place à sa table silencieusement. (Enfin... Il avait eu du mal à la trouver, sa table... Il s'était tout d'abord assit à la table de Sehun et Tao sans faire attention et avait commencé à manger sans remarquer qu'il s'était trompé. « _Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Avait demandé Minseok. « Je mange. » « Pourquoi tu fais ça ICI ? » Parce que c'est une table. Tu manges à une table. Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je mange par terre ? » « Non, que tu aille à TA table._ » Le débat avait duré jusqu'à ce que Kris, en adolescent responsable qu'il était, arrive pour trainer Luhan à la bonne table. Avec les bonnes personnes. Le plus vieux ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit.)

Il s'était donc -enfin- assit à la table, et avait recommencé à manger. Son regard perdu dans le vide, comme s'il était perdu dans sa bulle, ne remarquant rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ne voyant même pas les regards soucieux de ses amis et des personnes présentes autour d'eux.

\- Non mais sans déconner, il me faisait vachement moins peur quand il fixait les gens si intensément qu'il devait pouvoir lire dans leurs pensées ! Dit finalement Jongin, je veux dire... Un Luhan qui fixe les gens comme s'il était un apprenti assassin, c'était normal - pour Luhan quoi - mais un Luhan silencieux qui fait absolument rien mis à part regarder dans le vide, ça rime absolument à rien !

\- Je dois avouer que là, t'as pas tout à fait tort Jongin... Il est inquiétant. Et honnêtement, je sais pas si on doit commencer à avoir peur pour nos vies, ou avoir peur pour la sienne, soupira Chanyeol.

\- Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, commença Jongdae en avalant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, je pense que nous devons avoir peur pour SA vie...

\- C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air de vouloir cibler quelqu'un cette fois, admit Kris, et il fait que de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end... Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé pour que ça le rende comme ça ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Chanyeol, mais ça doit être gros...

\- En attendant, peut-être qu'il faudrait le réveiller ? Demanda Jongin.

\- Luhan ? Appela Junmyeon, Luhan !? LUHAN !

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Merci de redescendre sur Terre, dit Junmyeon, tu pourrais nous dire ce qu'il t'arrive depuis que tu es revenu ? T'es tombé malade ?

\- Non. Enfin je pense pas. Attends, non. Je suis sûr que je suis pas malade. J'ai juste des choses à faire. Donc faut que j'y aille. D'ailleurs Chanyeol je te parle tout à l'heure. Si j'oublie pas.

\- Hein ?

\- Oh, et pour répondre à votre question, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas venir avec vous demain. Vous savez... Occupé, pas le temps. Des choses à faire, en gros.

\- J'ai pas tout suivi, je crois. Murmura Chanyeol à un Jongdae tout aussi abasourdi que le reste de la table.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Luhan se leva et sortit de la cafétéria rapidement. Ayant -apparemment - des choses à faire. Un Lundi soir. Dans un internat perdu au milieu de l'océan. Tout à fait normal. Oui madame.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ? Et de quoi il parle !? On avait prévu quelque chose demain ? Demanda Jongdae complétement sous le choc.

\- C'est ça le problème, on a rien de prévu. C'est tout de même vachement inquiétant... Va falloir le surveiller. - Encore. Soupira Kris, je suis trop jeune pour avoir à vivre ça.

\- On est tous dans ton cas, le blond, j'ai l'impression de devenir sa mère. Rétorqua Jongdae.

\- Non, attends, dit soudainement Kris, on est beaucoup plus gentil que la mère de Luhan. Apparemment elle est pareil que lui. Mais en pire.

\- Tu déconnes ? S'exclama Chanyeol, comment ça peut être possible ?

\- Tu me diras faut bien qu'il tienne toutes ses tendances de quelqu'un hein, s'amusa Jongin.

\- Pas faux, soupirèrent-Ils tous en cœur.

\- Donc je suppose qu'on va devoir prendre des tours pour le surveiller ? Demanda Junmyeon.

\- Effectivement, on est pas tous avec lui en même temps. Je pense que Kris devrait le surveiller pendant les cours, puis qu'on devrait se partager la garde le reste du temps, proposa Chanyeol, apparemment je dois lui parler tout à l'heure, je pourrais commencer du coup ?

\- Hm... Dit Kris, fais bien attention à ce qu'il soit bien rentré dans sa chambre juste après, okay ?

\- Oui papa, plaisanta le grand brun.

\- Oh la ferme...

Quelques temps plus tard, Luhan retrouva bel et bien Chanyeol dans un coin reculé de l'internat qu'il ne savait même pas exister - il ne savait pas non plus comment il avait réussi à trouver. Mais des fois des miracles se produisaient... - _Baekhyun était, lui aussi, présent. Luhan essaya de pousser toutes pensées de son cerveau et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il était venu leur dire._ \- Luhan était un homme occupé, vous savez.

\- Heureux de vous voir, dit-il en les saluant, Baekhyun, nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis mon retour, comment s'est passé ton week-end ?

\- T'a l'air plus lucide, marmonna Chanyeol (Luhan décida de l'ignorer.)

\- Écoute, je peux pas vraiment te dire qu'il s'est bien passé étant donné le casse-tête que tu nous as dit de faire, répondit Baekhyun, on sait même pas POURQUOI on doit faire ça.

\- Parce que j'ai des projets pour Jongdae, et que j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il fait de son temps libre, et s'il arrive bien à suivre les cours et tout ce qui va avec, cependant je ne peux pas le surveiller à tout moment, n'étant pas dans la même classe que lui, et ne partageant pas la même chambre que lui. J'ai donc besoin de personnes - en l'occurrence, vous - pour le surveiller dans les moments où moi, je ne peux pas le faire, expliqua Luhan. Ce qui me laisse le temps de planifier d'autres choses. Et avec d'autres personnes. Pas au courant, mais ce n'est qu'un détail pour le moment.

\- Mais on est obligé de faire ça ? C'est pas comme si on avait le temps. Ni l'envie, gémit Chanyeol.

\- Alors écoute-moi bien Park Chanyeol, dit doucement Luhan, j'ai été obligé d'être le témoin de votre échange de salive. Suite à quoi j'ai réellement pensé à m'arracher les yeux pour pouvoir les laver à l'eau de javel. J'ai ensuite PROMIS de garder votre secret. - Je veux dire, sérieux ? Vous me demandez à moi de garder un secret ? - Et Honnêtement, je vous aime bien, tous les deux. Je vous aime bien tous. - Sauf peut-être Sehun. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je peux pas me l'encadrer celui-là. - Mais je sais pas à quoi rime toutes vos histoires alors que je me suis retrouvé mêler à tout ça pas VOTRE faute à tous. Alors oui, vous allez faire ce que je vous demande, parce que vous me devez bien ça. Et vous allez le faire avec le sourire, comme les bons garçons que je sais que vous êtes, est-ce qu'on s'est bien compris ?

\- Mais... Commença Chanyeol.

\- J'ai dit : Est-ce que nous nous sommes compris, Park Chanyeol ?!

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Baekhyun ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Bien. Parce que c'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres choses à faire hein. Je veux dire j'ai dû passer une grande partie de mon Samedi à parler à une Diva qui se dit lui-même chef de la police. Puis passer la nuit chez un couple de policier à qui j'ai fais vivre un enfer, apparemment. C'est pas comme si c'était vrai hein, mais je vous jure que les êtres humains des fois, ils se mettent des idées dans la tête pour tout et rien, c'est affligeant, vraiment, commença à évacuer Luhan, j'ai aussi un colocataire émotionnellement constipé qui devrait prendre des pinces et se les mettre sur chaque coins de sa bouche pour ENFIN apprendre à sourire, et un autre colocataire qui fait du Wushu en pleine nuit. Et sans s'en rendre compte qui plus est.

\- Hm...

\- Je suis un homme OCCUPE les gens, merde.

Et sans laisser le temps au couple de reprendre ses esprits pour répondre, Luhan repartit de là où il venait. Mais avant de disparaître de la vue des deux autres, il lança...

\- Et je vais sûrement me perdre en retournant dans ma chambre. Journée pourrie jusqu'au bout, j'vous le dit moi !

Le couple comprenait vraiment plus rien.

\- Il vient de se passer quoi là ? Demanda Chanyeol.

\- J'en sais absolument rien, répondit Baekhyun en prenant la main de son amoureux, mais Luhan est effrayant.

\- Totalement, murmura Chanyeol.

\- On va faire ce qu'il dit hein, je veux pas voir les conséquences si on ne le fait pas.

\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi.

Au même moment dans la chambre que partageait Kris et Junmyeon. Les deux garçons étaient actuellement assis sur le lit du premier, les visages fermés et sérieux. - _Ce qui, pour Kris, n'était absolument rien de nouveau..._ \- Ils avaient les yeux inquiets et les lèvres pincées.

\- Tu penses qu'il est en train de se passer quoi avec Luhan ? Demanda finalement Junmyeon.

\- J'en ai aucune idée, mais ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas habituel pour lui d'agir de la sorte. Surtout si c'est avec l'un d'entre nous comme cible, commença Kris, ce que j'en pense par contre, c'est qu'une autre personne se trouve dans sa tête et par conséquent dans son collimateur. Mais cette personne ne fait pas partie du groupe. Ni du notre, et de celui de Minseok.

\- Qui ça pourrait-être alors ? T'as une idée ?

\- Absolument pas... Soupira Kris, mais étant donné qu'il a commencé à agir comme ça aujourd'hui, et qu'il n'était pas à l'internat du week-end, je suppose que c'est quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Sûrement une de ces connaissances d'avant.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Il y a de grandes chances... Déjà que quelque chose clochait avec sa réaction quand les deux policiers sont venus le chercher, je suis quasiment sûr que quelque chose s'est produit ce week-end et que ça l'a totalement perturbé.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que sa réaction était tout sauf logique. C'est habituel que ce soient les forces de l'ordre qui viennent nous chercher pour les sorties hors de l'internat, il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça s'il n'y avait pas déjà un vécu entre eux, pensa Junmyeon.

\- Exactement ! On va devoir surveiller ça de près, et quand le bon moment arrivera, lui poser quelques questions qui, je pense, ont besoin de réponses.

\- Hm... Je pense aussi. Je veux pas qu'il se mette dans une situation non gérable pour lui. Ni qu'il se blesse. Ou blesse quelqu'un d'autre, soupira Junmyeon, je sens que ça va être une longue semaine.

\- Il y a de grandes chances, je suis épuisé rien que d'y penser ! Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. Fini Kris.

\- Bonne nuit...

Ils avaient besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour pouvoir affronter cette semaine, qui s'annonçait haute en couleur.

Le lendemain matin un Luhan tout souriant et apparemment de bonne humeur entra dans la cafétéria pour un bon et grand petit déjeuné. Il s'assit à sa table, son grand sourire plein de dents toujours en place.

\- Hello les gens ! Dit-il joyeusement.

\- C'est que t'as l'air de bonne humeur toi, répondit Kris en souriant à son tour.

\- Disons que j'ai bien dormi. Ça repose. De bien dormir.

\- C'est un peu le but du sommeil, généralement, taquina Chanyeol.

\- Haha, effectivement, oui.

\- Mais tant mieux, continua Kris, ça fait plaisir de te voir de nouveau comme ça.

Le repas se passa donc dans la bonne humeur générale. Luhan étant de toute évidence revenu à la normale... Et d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Cependant, si quelqu'un prenait quelques secondes pour bien le regarder, il aurait pu voir dans les yeux de celui-ci qu'il maintenait une concentration quasiment sans failles. Kris fût celui à le remarquer, et décida une bonne fois pour toute de tester quelque chose. Il se pencha au plus près de Luhan, jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit juste en face de Luhan, séparée seulement de quelques centimètres - _voir même moins, honnêtement ça se touchait presque à ce point !_ \- Puis le regarda fixement dans les yeux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire là ? Demanda Luhan quelque peu surpris.

 **Eh bah, ça allait être une nouvelle journée remplie de surprise et de rebondissement. Qu'est-ce que Kris avait en tête ? Son plan pour surveiller Luhan avait-il commencé ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé du côté de Luhan ce week-end loin de l'internat et au plus proche de son passé ?**


	9. Chapter 8

Kris avait donc la tête pratiquement collée à celle de Luhan, ce dernier n'ayant pas répondu à la question du plus vieux, Luhan soupira avant de reposer sa question. Une dernière fois, parce qu'il voulait bien être gentil, mais fallait pas le prendre pour un imbécile non plus, et manger avec la tête de Kris en gros plan ne faisait pas particulièrement partie de la liste de souhait de Luhan.

\- Je disais donc, commença le plus vieux doucement, qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire, Wu YiFan ?

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, marmonna Kris en pleine concentration.

\- Je t'appellerais comme je veux. Et tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu ce sera Wu YiFan, compris ? Répliqua Luhan.

\- T'es pas vraiment drôle dans la vie comme gars toi...

\- Je suis extrêmement marrant, s'offusqua Luhan, sauf quand j'ai une tête en mode gros plan devant mon repas.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Répondit calmement Kris fixant toujours Luhan sans cligner des yeux.

\- Tu vas me dire ce que tu fous à la fin !

\- J'essaie de sonder ton esprit, apparemment être aussi près et regarder la personne visée fixement sans cligner des yeux est la meilleure des techniques connues, expliqua finalement le blond, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te taire et de te laisser faire comme le gentil petit garçon que je sais que tu peux être.

\- Mais... J'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir mon esprit sondé, dit Luhan, c'est de ma vie privée dont on parle là !

\- C'est pas comme si je t'avais demandé ton avis P'ti Lu'.

\- ... Pas faux, mais quand même, soupira Luhan.

Tellement plongés dans leur espèce de rituel - sacré. Le rituel. - qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas les trois paires d'yeux qui étaient présentement braquées sur eux. (Trois paires d'yeux plus intenses. Parce que tout le monde présent les regardait, depuis l'arrivée de Luhan, les deux tables avant totalement évitées étaient maintenant devenues un spectacle grandeur nature. C'était amusant à regarder. Juste à regarder.) Une des trois paires d'yeux était plutôt interrogatrice, se demandant quelle mouche les avaient piquées pour agir de cette façon et venait surement de Baekhyun. Tandis que les deux autres paires d'yeux étaient principalement en train de fusiller du regard les deux adolescents, et il y avait de grande chance pour que si un regard pouvait tuer, ces deux-là seraient mort depuis longtemps. (Si nous étions omniscients, nous pourrions comprendre que le premier regard noir était plus ou moins justifié. Le deuxième était un peu plus perplexe et ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était aussi gêné par la proximité de Kris et de Luhan. Hm, les grands mystères de la vie, effectivement.)

Kris resta dans cette position pendant bien dix minutes encore, Luhan se demandait s'il n'était pas passé dans une autre dimension pendant la nuit et que tout le monde était devenu totalement timbré - enfin encore plus que dans son monde de base ... - et se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer si par une - horrible - malchance il se trouvait bel et bien dans sa réalité. Apparemment c'était le cas pour toute la table, qui avait les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement, et qui ne comprenait pas le comportement du blond non plus.

Puis, soudainement et à l'étonnement de tous ceux présents, ils virent Junmyeon se lever pour aller rejoindre Kris et se positionner exactement de la même façon que celui-ci, seulement de l'autre côté - Kris s'étant déplacé de devant Luhan, à son côté gauche. -

\- Ils vous arrivent quoi là ? Explosa finalement Luhan, je veux dire mis à part si on a voyagé dans un univers parallèle où l'invasion d'espace personnel sans consentement est la norme, alors je comprends absolument rien de ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

\- On vérifie simplement quelque chose, répondit Junmyeon, reste juste tranquille.

\- Me dis pas que l'autre blond t'as transmis sa connerie ? Soupira Luhan, vous êtes conscient qu'il n'y absolument rien pour vous dans mon esprit. Ou mon cerveau. Ou les deux. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'arrêter ces bêtises et de retourner calmement vous assoir et enfin me laissez manger tranquillement !

\- On a pas fini l'expérimentation, Luhan. Se plaignit Kris.

\- Pas mon problème, marmonna le plus vieux, va t'asseoir avant que je m'énerve pour de bon et que tu puisses plus marcher pendant plusieurs semaines. Parce que je frappe fort, je te préviens.

\- T'es qu'une crevette, d'où tu frappes fort ?

\- Me teste pas Kris, me teste pas.

Luhan s'était reculé autant qu'il le pouvait en parlant. Les deux idiots à ses côtés se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, semblant avoir une sorte de conversation silencieuse, avant de hocher la tête et de retourner s'assoir à leur place. Laissant, finalement, Luhan se remettre à manger. Ils firent de même, cependant, il ne fallait pas que Luhan se relaxe tout de suite, ils n'en avaient absolument pas fini !

Luhan eu la révélation de l'année plus tard dans la journée, pendant les cours. Et en y repensant soigneusement, il se dit que c'était quand même drôlement évidement et il se demanda comment ça se faisait qu'il n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt. Même si les choses qui s'étaient passées pendant le week-end plus le comportement de Junmyeon et Kris ce matin-là devaient - peut-être - y être pour quelque chose. Il se décida à appeler ses deux acolytes - qui n'avaient toujours pas totalement accepté leur destin... - après les cours, et quand ils auraient tout trois une pause assez longue pour pouvoir se retrouver et discuter calmement !

En attendant, il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé ce week-end, qui avait été... Quelque peu mouvementé. Particulièrement la discussion quand ils étaient sur le bateau en direction du continent.

—

 _Luhan avait enfin décidé de coopérer et était monté sur le bateau, suivit de près par les deux policiers - qui étaient donc Officier Lee Donghae et Officier Lee Eunhyuk... - Le plus jeune resta silencieux, regardant l'océan devant lui, les yeux pensifs... Les deux plus vieux à ses côtés se regardèrent, et semblaient penser la même chose._

 _\- Même si t'essaies de sauter pour t'échapper à la nage, tu sais qu'on te rattrapera et te ramènera à bord, dit Donghae, ça risque, cependant, d'être un peu plus compliqué pour toi..._

 _\- Comment vous faites pour toujours savoir à quoi je pense ? Se plaignit Luhan._

 _\- Des années d'expérience, Luhan, des années d'expérience, répondit sagement Eunhyuk._

 _\- Expérience de rien du tout, oui ! Pourquoi je dois y aller si tôt après être arrivé à l'internat ?_

 _\- Parce que tu as promis de faire un rapport de façon régulière, rappela Donghae, et que si tu ne le fais pas, ça va être marqué dans ton dossier._

 _\- Mais j'ai rien fait de mal ! Et rien ne s'est passé à l'internat, gémit le plus jeune, je veux dire, y a pas grand-chose à faire là-bas... C'est pas comme si je pouvais faire des conneries même si je le voulais !_

 _\- Désolé de te contre dire, rétorqua Eunhyuk sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais quand t'as une idée dans la tête, tu trouves toujours un moyen de faire des bêtises... C'est d'ailleurs l'une des principales raisons quant au fait que tu sois avec nous aujourd'hui..._

 _\- ... Vrai, soupira Luhan, mais pourquoi c'est VOUS qui êtes venu me chercher ? Vous avez vu ma réaction ? Qu'est-ce que j'vais bien pouvoir leur dire en revenant moi hein ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas la vérité ?_

 _\- Non, non, non ! Absolument pas ! S'exclama Luhan avec véhémence, d'un autre côté je peux pas dire que vous et moi on est les meilleurs amis du monde non plus... Je peux peut être expliquer tout ça par la théorie du complot ? Se parla Luhan à lui-même, ou par le fait que mes parents vous connaissent ? Non, ça passera pas, mes parents sont Chinois, et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vous connaîtraient ? Totalement idiot !_

 _\- Luhan..._

 _\- Vous faites partie de la gendarmerie prêt de chez moi depuis longtemps et je vous ai connu parce que je suis quelqu'un de génial et de totalement sociable ? Pourrais fonctionner avec quelques-uns d'entre eux, mais je suis pas sûr que tout le monde me croit..._

 _\- Luhan ?_

 _\- Je suis un Ninja/Détective, ça se fait pas prendre un Ninja/détective... Je suis la subtilité incarnée, personne ne me voit quand je ne le veux pas. Personne ne peut m'entendre si je ne le veux pas. Je suis omniscient, et très doué pour ce que je fais, pas de raison que vous sachiez qui je suis si je suis doué dans ce que je fais, marmonna Luhan sans écouter les deux autres qui essayaient d'avoir son attention._

 _\- Luhan !_

 _\- Je peux dire que je vous connais pas ? Que je vous ai surveillé avant ? Mais si je dis ça, comment je peux le faire sans devoir dire toute la vérité ? Hmmmm... C'est trop compliqué. Oh ! En parlant de compliqué je me demande si les deux autres zozos la vont bien faire ce que je leur ai demandé, se demanda à haute voix Luhan... Peut-être que si..._

 _\- LUHAN !_

 _\- Quoi ? Vous pouvez pas voir que je suis occupé là ? Marmonna Luhan en réponse._

 _\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on va arriver dans quelques minutes et nous aimerions t'expliquer comment ton week-end va se passer, expliqua Donghae._

 _Luhan arrêta alors de ronchonner pour regarder tout d'abord Donghae, qui le regardait d'un air sérieux, comme si quelque chose d'une très haute importance allait se produire sous peu, puis vers Eunhyuk, qui lui, le regardait avec un sourire qui, apparemment, se voulait rassurant._

 _\- Je peux sauter dans l'eau maintenant, ou j'attends encore un peu ? Soupira Luhan._

 _\- Tu sautes pas du tout ! S'exclama Eunhyuk._

 _\- Hm... Dommage._

 _\- Je disais donc, repris impatiemment le deuxième policier présent, que tu vas principalement parler au Lieutenant, et donc passer une grande partie de la journée avec nous tous. Puis, normalement tu resteras à la gendarmerie où nous pourrons te surveiller !_

 _\- Je suis pas une bête sauvage, vous le savez hein ?_

 _\- Je me pose la question tout le temps, Luhan, tous les jours !_

 _\- Même pas je pourrais voir mes parents ? Pensa soudainement le plus jeune._

 _\- Pas pour cette première sortie, désolé petit, répondit Eunhyuk, mais sûrement la prochaine fois. Prends ce week-end comme une sorte de... test._

 _\- Youpi, je sens que je vais m'amuser, marmonna Luhan._

 _Malgré tout ça, les deux policiers avaient quand même vu quelque chose de changé chez l'adolescent, celui-ci avait l'air plus... Calme. Posé. Peut-être que ça avait été une bonne idée, de le placer à l'internat, finalement._

—

Sortant de ses pensées en secouant légèrement la tête, Luhan remarqua que les cours étaient pratiquement finis et soupira. C'était déjà assez stressant de s'occuper de ce qu'il se passait ici, alors si on rajoutait toutes ses pensées qui continuaient de se retourner sans arrêt dans son cerveau, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Une fois que la sonnerie retentit Luhan envoya un message à Chanyeol lui demandant de le retrouver le plus vite possible dans une salle de classe qui ne servait plus et qui n'était pas très loin de là où il se trouvait actuellement, et que le plus vieux avait déjà trouvé quelque temps plus tôt. Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois réunis.

\- As-tu tellement besoin de nous pour nous faire venir aussi vite ? Demanda Baekhyun, Minseok a pas tellement compris quand je suis partit comme ça sans donner la moindre explication sur ce que j'allais faire.

\- Hm... Je dirais pas urgent, urgent... Mais assez pour que je doive vous parler maintenant, répondit Luhan, il y a un service que j'aimerais vous demander ?

\- ... Un service ? Encore ? Dit Chanyeol suspicieux.

\- Oui. Enfin non. Plutôt une question, à vrai dire.

\- Quelle question ? Demanda le grand brun.

\- Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous étiez amoureux ? Je veux dire, vous étiez sensé être ennemi non ? Ça a pas dû se passer en un claquement doigts, si ? Et surtout, comment vous vous êtes décidé à sortir ensemble, alors que ça pourrait sembler comme étant l'idée la plus débile et horrible du monde, vue que tout le monde aurait sûrement été contre ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Chanyeol, je sens le coup foireux venir à des kilomètres Baek'. Luhan, si tu veux faire ce que je pense que tu veux faire, et que le fait que tu nous aies demandé de surveiller Jongdae - toujours contre notre gré, puis-je ajouter - s'y rapporte, s'il te plaît, ne le fais surtout pas. En tout cas, je refuse que tu nous implique dedans plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pleurnicha Luhan, un peu plus, un peu moins, ça fait plus aucune différence maintenant !

Avant de te mêler des affaires des autres, tu ferais mieux de te mêler des tiennes, Luhan, répliqua Baekhyun.

Mais tout va très bien dans ma vie. Je ne dois m'occuper de rien, répondit Luhan le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Luhan, assieds-toi et écoute nous très attentivement, d'accord. Dit Chanyeol calmement.

\- Tu pars un week-end sans prévenir personne, tu nous fait limite une crise de panique quand tu vois qui est venu te chercher, tu nous demande de surveiller un AMI de Chan' sans réellement nous demander notre avis, commença à expliquer le plus petit des trois, puis tu reviens le Lundi dans l'après-midi après avoir laissé penser à tout le monde que tu avais disparu, et quand tu réapparais c'est pour agir de façon totalement étrange qui ne colle pas avec l'image que nous avons de toi et le lendemain tu viens nous poser une question qui sans les emmerdes à plein nez. Excuse-moi de te dire ça Luhan, mais tu as pleins de choses dont tu dois t'occuper dans ta vie.

\- T'es quelqu'un de bien, Luhan, continua Chanyeol, vraiment. C'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir aider tes amis. Cependant je n'ai jamais vue quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné que toi. Et aveugle, aussi !

Comment ça ? S'étonna Luhan.

\- Tu te plains toujours de Sehun, expliqua Chanyeol, tu dis, et je cite : « _Qu'il te colle comme de la super glue ! Il connaît pas l'espace privé et ne sait pas ce qu'émotion veut dire. Non mais pourquoi on m'a foutu dans une chambre avec un robot ? Attends, j'étais même pas au courant qu'ils étaient autorisés ici. Non, attends, c'est pas ça, je savais même pas que des robots comme ça existait tout court ! Mais pourquoi ça me tombe toujours dessus !_ »

\- ... Je n'étais pas au courant de cette conversation, remarqua Baekhyun.

\- C'est arrivé récemment, le rassura Chanyeol. Tout ça pour dire Luhan, que tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu étais si obsédé par Sehun ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il te colle tout le temps comme ça ?

\- Je comprends pas comment est-ce qu'on est passé de « _Comment vous êtes tombé amoureux ? »_ à « _Pourquoi Sehun a cru que j'étais du Velcro et s'attache à moi comme une moule à son rocher_ » ? Dit Luhan.

\- Commence par réfléchir à tout ça, et je suis sûr que si tu trouves la réponse tu comprendras un peu plus, répondit Baekhyun, et à ce moment-là, nous t'aiderons.

\- Maintenant, excuse-nous, mais on a un Jongdae sauvage à attraper pour faire la première chose que tu nous as demandé de faire.

Ils partirent sur ces dernières paroles, laissant Luhan tout confus et ne sachant plus quoi penser. Lui ? Parlait toujours de Sehun ? C'était une blague hein ? Absolument impossible ! Il pouvait pas encadrer le plus jeune. Et il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire que d'être obsédé par lui !

Enfin... Attend deux secondes, quand il y repensait calmement peut être que ça avait été le cas... Peut-être !

—

 _Peu de temps après l'énorme interrogation qui avait eu lieu avec le Lieutenant Heechul, et le fait que Donghae et Eunhyuk aient appris que Luhan allait passer la nuit chez eux, mais c'était un flashback pour une autre fois... Les trois personnes étaient enfin arrivées à l'appartement du couple de policiers. Ils avaient mangé, s'étaient douchés et étaient maintenant tous assis dans le salon. Luhan ne parlant pas, et quant au deux plus vieux se parlaient doucement entre eux._

 _Donghae avait été réticent quant à laisser Luhan les suivirent ici, même si ça avait été un ordre direct de son supérieur. Ils avaient un passif, et le plus vieux avait peur que l'adolescent soit toujours dans le passé et n'ai pas accepté la réalité et ce qui avait été dit avant son transfert sur l'île..._

 _\- Vous savez quoi ? Demanda soudainement Luhan._

 _\- ...Quoi ? Répondit Donghae._

 _\- Je partage ma chambre avec un robot..._

 _\- Un... robot._

 _\- Un robot ! Et il connaît pas le sens d'espace privé ! Non mais vous y croyez, vous ? Je veux dire, je suis quelqu'un d'occupé dans la vie. Mais il se mêle sans arrêt de ce qui ne le regarde pas. ! S'exclama le plus jeune._

 _\- Je suis pas sûr de te suivre... Dit lentement Eunhyuk en se rapprochant de son compagnon._

 _\- Dans cet internat, y'a deux grands groupes populaires, expliqua Luhan s'étant un peu calmé, et quand je suis arrivé, tout de suite je me retrouvé dedans, je sais même pas comment ni pourquoi ! Je veux dire j'étais juste un petit enfant tout timide et dans un nouvel environnement et le professeur m'a mis avec Kris. - Vous savez, le grand blond là ? Non ? Pas grave vous voyez le truc._

 _\- Et donc, il t'a mis à côté de ce Kris ?_

 _\- Oui ! Et après comme ça, « POUF » on m'a demandé de choisir entre deux groupes de personnes que je ne connaissais pas, juste parce que je ne pouvais pas être vue avec les deux, ça ruinerait leur animosité et leur réputation ou je sais pas quoi, mais genre, j'ai rien à voir là-dedans moi ! Si je veux traîner avec les deux groupes, je traînerais avec les deux groupes ! C'est ce que je leur ai dit !_

 _\- Et ils ont été d'accord avec ça ? Demanda Donghae qui comprenait toujours pas tout._

 _\- Ils ont dit que j'avais une semaine pour faire mon choix, soupira Luhan._

 _\- ... Tout à fait normal, donc. Et tu as fait un choix ?_

 _\- Hm... Oui, dans le groupe ennemie du Robot et de celui qui fait du Wushu en dormant, dit Luhan._

 _\- ... J'ai peur pour ton avenir Luhan._

 _\- Moi aussi, j'ai pensé à rentrer à la nage, vous savez ! Mais j'ai vue Baekhyun et Chanyeol et j'ai tout de suite pensé « ROMÉO ET JULIETTE » vous voyez le tableau ? Puis j'ai été traumatisé en les voyant échanger leur salive quand je les ait suivis pour les aider..._

 _\- Luhan..._

 _\- Et donc, j'étais en état de choc, normal, quoi. Et j'ai parlé Licornes et Loup-Garou avec Yixing. Gentil gars celui-là d'ailleurs. Puis j'ai engagé Baekhyun et Chanyeol pour qu'ils surveillent Jongdae, parce que je suis inquiet. Il a l'air triste. J'aime pas que les gens aient l'air triste, vous savez ? Soupira l'adolescent._

 _\- ... Je pense que je suis à peu près, réussi à dire Eunhyuk._

 _\- Moi aussi, mais j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de nous dire que tu recommences Luhan ? Demanda Donghae._

 _\- Absolument pas, je reste dans la légalité cette fois, promis !_

 _\- Et donc ? Soupira Donghae._

 _\- Donc je les ai engagés, et je dois trouver une idée pour l'autre partie. Parce que l'autre partie c'est un des ennemis. Le chef des ennemis. Et est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que le robot était dans ma chambre ? Et que des fois il se douche ? Aucun rapport, mais quand même ! Et donc, vue qu'il connaît pas le mot « Vie privée », et ne me regardez pas comme ça vous deux, je sais ce que ça veut dire moi, juste j'en ai rien à faire._

 _\- On va dire ça comme ça ..._

 _\- Donc, là où je veux en venir c'est que Sehun est un robot qui pourrait peut-être être passable s'il souriait, mais j'ai quand même envie de l'emmerder tout le temps. Que Baekhyun et Chanyeol sont ensemble, mais que j'aimerais qu'ils fassent des bébés dans des endroits plus privés. Et Jongdae m'inquiète parce qu'il suit Minseok partout et qu'il va le regarder danser dans le bâtiment abandonné de l'internat. Ma vie est cool. J'apprécie chaque jour !_

 _\- Tu veux rentrer à la nage en moyenne quatre à cinq fois par jour, c'est ça ? Rigola Donghae._

 _\- ... C'est ça !_

 _\- Courage, ce sont les plus belles années de ta vie !_

 _\- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! C'est pas gentil !_

—

Effectivement, quand il y repensait calmement, il pourrait peut-être avoir parlé de Sehun un peu trop. Mais juste un peu. Pas de quoi s'alarmer. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Mis à part que le plus jeune lui tapait sur les nerfs. Juste ça. Absolument rien d'autre. Oui. Par contre, ce dont Luhan était maintenant sûr, c'est que ça répondait en rien à la question qu'il avait posée à Baekhyun et Chanyeol. Il était un tout petit peu perdu. Mais il allait essayer de comprendre encore un peu, il était intelligent, mais pas un génie complet non plus. Peut-être que s'il y réfléchissait encore quelque temps, il trouverait ce que les deux autres semblaient avoir trouvé ?

Il passa donc le reste de l'après-midi à chercher. Penser. Réfléchir. Et mis à part un grosse surchauffe, il ne trouva toujours rien. Il alla manger son repas en ronchonnant, faisant fuir tous ceux qui voulaient lui parler, et sous le regard de Chanyeol qui avait un sourire victorieux. Après tout, c'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait réellement réfléchir Luhan !

Cette nuit-là, dans son lit, Luhan n'arrivait pas dormir. Plein de pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête et ne voulaient pas le quitter. Il grinça des dents en se passant la main dans les cheveux. - Tant bien que mal, étant allongé et ses cheveux tous emmêlés étant donné qu'il ne faisait que de bouger dans tous les sens et toutes les deux minutes... - Il grogna en se tournant encore une fois pour se trouver sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts à regarder son magnifique plafond tout blanc. Il avait réfléchi le plus possible, retourner la question dans tous les sens, et à part avoir gagné un gros mal de crâne, il ne trouvait rien. Nada. Que dalle ! C'était quand même absurde ! Il était intelligent. Il savait réfléchir. Mais pourquoi est-ce que quand ça le concernait lui, il ne trouvait jamais rien ? Est-ce que c'était une façon de le punir pour s'être mêlé sans arrêt de la vie privée des autres ? Non, il ne pouvait qu'être récompensé pour ça ! Il le faisait pour le bien, après tout. Aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

A force de grogner, ronchonner, bouger et tous les autres bruits qu'il faisait, c'était évident que les deux autres personnes partageant sa chambre allaient se réveiller à un moment donné. Et autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait de bonne humeur... Compréhensible. Un peu.

\- T'as pas bientôt fini de grogner comme un espèce d'homme des cavernes ? Demanda sèchement Tao, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant il y a des personnes qui essaient de dormir, ici !

\- Désolé de te déranger avec mes insomnies, répondit sarcastiquement Luhan, je vais essayer de garder mon mal aise en mode silencieux.

\- Fait donc ça.

\- Dis, commença Sehun alors que Tao grogna en se retournant avec son coussin sur la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la cafétéria ce midi ?

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, je me souviens déjà plus de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir alors me demande pas à propos de ce midi ! Grogna Luhan en réponse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Kris et toi étaient à la limite de vous coller la tête ensemble ?!

\- Premièrement, me mêle pas à cet idiot, il a fait ça tout seul comme un grand et sans me demander mon avis et deuxièmement, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, rétorqua Luhan.

\- T'aurais pas juste quelque chose à cacher pour répondre de façon aussi évasive ? Demanda à son tour Tao.

\- Non. Absolument rien. Enfin rien en ce qui concerne Kris, sa tête, la mienne et la proximité qui s'est trouvée entre les deux.

\- Hm... Dit Sehun, je suis presque quasiment sûr que vous sortez ensemble, tous les deux.

A cette phrase tout à fait ridicule, Luhan se redressa pour regarder Sehun, avant d'éclater de rire comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait pleuvoir des licornes le lendemain et que oui, l'herbe était rose et le ciel était jaune.

\- Il y a des moments, Sehun, où j'aimerais honnêtement savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête... Ça doit être fascinant là-dedans pour que tu puisses venir à des conclusions de la sorte ! Répondit finalement Luhan en regardant le plus jeune fixement, je veux dire, Junmyeon était aussi de la partie. Et si tu retires le fait que ce soit Kris et Junmyeon, ce qui devrait être une réponse en elle-même, je ne suis pas friand des plans à trois.

\- Je suis pas totalement sûr que tu veuilles savoir ce qui se trouve dans ma tête, cher petit Luhan, il y a de très grandes chances que tu puisses pas en dormir de la nuit. Encore plus que maintenant, rétorqua Sehun en ignorant la fin de ce qu'avait dit Luhan.

\- ... Sûrement des trucs de robot. Avec de l'huile. Des données personnelles. Et beaucoup de petits fils électriques. Marmonna Luhan.

\- Sehun, grogna Tao avant que le premier puisse prendre la parole, je dois te parler. En privé. Tout de suite.

\- Mais j'étais en pleine conversation, couina Sehun, et ça devenait intéressant aussi.

\- Tout de suite veut dire maintenant, Oh Sehun !

\- D'accord, t'enflamme pas, soupira Sehun.

Luhan les regarda donc partir en haussant les épaules. Il le sentait pas du tout. Mais vraiment pas là ! Mais il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour y penser. Il avait aussi d'autres choses plus importantes et préoccupantes pour se poser des questions quant au comportement des deux plus jeunes.

De leur côté, Tao traînait Sehun par le bras jusqu'à être à une distance raisonnable de la chambre et de toutes autres oreilles qui pourraient se trouver dans les parages, pour pouvoir parler tranquillement avec son ami. Une fois bien sûr que l'endroit était sécurisé, Tao plaça le deuxième sur une chaise qui n'avait absolument rien à faire là, mais qui l'était et donc il en profiterait, puis se mis en face de lui, les bras croisés en le regardant de haut.

\- Je suis pas sûr de si j'aime la façon dont tu me regarde, Huang ! Marmonna Sehun.

\- Bah lève-toi si t'aime pas, soupira Tao.

\- Nop. Maintenant si tu pouvais me dire pourquoi tu m'as traîné comme un cadis dans un supermarché ou je dois deviner ? Je te préviens, il est trop tard pour que je devine rapidement ! Soupira Sehun.

\- J'ai une sorte de très mauvais pressentiment...

\- Comment ça ? Ça doit vraiment pas être bon pour que tu m'traîne comme ça alors qu'on aurait pu en parler demain.

\- Justement, demain sera peut-être trop tard ! Je suis presque sûr à cent pour cent qu'il se passe un truc pas net entre Kris et Luhan, c'est jusque que Luhan le sait pas. Et si ce que je pense est vrai, alors Kris va pas le lâcher. Pire que de la super glue. Luhan va pas pouvoir l'décoller !

\- Okay... Et en quoi ça nous regarde ? Demanda Sehun en fronçant les sourcils, c'est vrai que j'étais pas mal intrigué par ce que ces deux idiots faisaient dans la cafétéria, mais principalement parce qu'ils étaient dans un endroit qui était tout sauf intime. Et pas vraiment fait pour ça. Sinon, je vois pas en quoi ce qu'il va se passer avec eux nous regarde. Et pourquoi on devrait s'en soucier...

Tao se figea en entendant ce que venait de dire Sehun. Ce dernier n'avait pas totalement tort, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire ? La vie privée de Luhan et de Kris ne les regardait absolument pas. Il secoua la tête pour faire partir certains souvenirs qui prouvaient que si, dans un certain sens, ça pouvait le concerner et intéresser Sehun.

\- T'as raison, dit-il.

Sehun ne répondit rien. De son côté, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait aussi violemment. Il n'en avait réellement rien à faire de Luhan et de sa vie amoureuse. Le plus vieux était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait avec qui il le voulait, après tout.

\- Hm... J'ai toujours raison, dit Sehun, maintenant que nous avons réglé ça, est-ce qu'on pourrait juste retourner dormir ?

\- Oh, oui. C'est vrai que c'est encore le milieu de la nuit-là, acquiesça Tao.

Ils repartirent donc en direction de leur chambre. Rigolant entre eux de leurs conneries. Toute cette inquiétude pour rien, vraiment. Luhan était toujours présent - évidement - quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, et semblait plongé dans un livre. Celui-ci ayant apparemment abandonné l'idée de sommeil cette nuit. Ça n'étonnait absolument pas les deux plus jeunes, qui allèrent directement se recoucher. - _Quant à Luhan, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, le livre perché sur sa tête..._ -

Des coups à la porte les réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, Quand personnes ne se leva pour aller ouvrir et que les coups continuèrent tout de même, Luhan grogna puis alla ouvrir lui-même à la personne ayant osé le réveiller. - _Ce qui en soit avait été un service. S'il avait dormi plus longtemps, il aurait été très en retard pour les cours..._ -

\- Kris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? Je sais que c'est bientôt le petit déjeuné... Mais quand même. Demanda Luhan étonné de voir le grand blond présent.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Luhan. Oui j'ai bien dormi, merci de me le demander. Et toi ? Sourit Kris en entrant dans la chambre comme si tout était normal.

\- Peux savoir ce qu'il se passe là ? Grogna Tao.

\- Va savoir, soupira le plus vieux de la pièce.

Kris eu un temps d'arrêt en entendant Tao. Il semblait avoir oublié que Luhan n'était pas dans une chambre individuelle. Mais il se reprit bien vite et ignora le plus jeune pour se diriger vers ce qui semblait être la commode de Luhan.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses faire là ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Je vais te trouver des vêtements, que tu iras ensuite mettre et ensuite nous partirons.

\- Partir... Où ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

\- En cours, où tu veux allez ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je sais plus rien avec vous tous de toute façon !

Le plus vieux soupira, puis se décida à écouter Kris. Après tout, les cours allaient commencer, et s'il voulait manger un peu avant, il devait se dépêcher.

Luhan était tranquillement en train de manger - rapidement, il était déjà assez en retard, après tout. - quand le problème avec Jongdae lui revint tout d'un coup en tête. Il n'avait toujours pas commencé son investigation ni trouvé ne serait-ce que le début d'une solution pour son ami. Il savait que Baekhyun et Chanyeol le surveillaient, et il verrait avec eux ce qu'il s'était passé plus tard. Il se décida donc à se tourner vers la seconde personne qui faisait partit du problème. A savoir Minseok. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire avec celui-ci ? C'est pas comme s'ils étaient en bons termes. Et étant donné que c'était la faute à une rivalité qui ne rimait à rien, ce n'était pas comme si Luhan pouvait juste aller s'excuser et enterrer la hache de guerre alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait.

Ce qui l'amenait donc à son prochain problème, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa salle de cours en mode radar. Problème qui était : Comment trouver une solution pour quelqu'un avec qui tu n'avais aucun moyen de communiquer ? Bien sûr, il était Luhan, il pouvait juste foncer tête baissée, et forcer Minseok à parler. Mais il était quasiment sur que ce dernier ne se laisserait pas vraiment faire. Et autant Luhan aimait aider les gens, autant il ne voulait pas finir avec des dents cassées, merci bien. Il pouvait enquêter, et suivre le plus vieux. Mais il n'était pas tellement sûr de trouver grand-chose, et il allait très vite se faire remarquer étant donné qu'il n'était pas vraiment sensé se trouver là ou l'autre groupe se trouvait si ce n'était pas à la cafétéria ou en salle de cours. Et dans la salle commune... Mais Minseok ne parlerait pas dans la salle commune. Trop commune. Trop de gens.

Il pouvait toujours demander à Baekhyun de sonder Minseok, ça semblerait toujours moins suspect. Mais il lui avait déjà demandé de faire ça avec Jongdae. Il ne voulait pas que Baekhyun ait trop de problème, il était déjà assez gentil de l'aider avec Jongdae alors qu'honnêtement, Luhan était bien conscient qu'il n'en avait pas l'obligation et aurait pu dire non.

Après avoir pensé toute la journée à comment il pourrait faire pour Minseok, il était totalement au bout du rouleau, et prêt à s'arracher les cheveux. Peu importe à quel point il y tenait.

Il abandonnait. Réfléchir ne servait à rien. C'était fini, il arrêtait. Fin. Quand il vit Minseok passer seul dans le couloir où il se trouvait, il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers celui-ci, s'arrêtant juste devant.

\- Je dois te parler, dit-il.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ? Répondit Minseok en relevant un sourcil.

\- Je peux toujours parler dans le vide, mais ça rimerait à rien. Et comme je sais que même si tu es en ce moment même une tête à claque, tu restes quelqu'un de poli et que tes parents t'ont bien élevé alors tu vas rester bien sagement ici et m'écouter, expliqua Luhan.

\- T'as l'air bien sûr de toi.

\- Parce que je le suis. Si tu devais partir sans rien me dire, tu serais déjà bien loin.

\- ... Vrai, soupira Minseok, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Luhan ?

\- As-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ? Demanda-t-il.

\- ... Non.

\- Es-tu intéressé par quelqu'un ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir Luhan, j'ai pas tout le temps du monde, tu sais ?

\- Juste... J'essaie de trouver des solutions pour un ami, tu vois. Et je trouve rien. Pourtant je suis quelqu'un d'intelligent.

\- Ça se discute...

\- Merci... Non attends, tu viens de m'insulter là ?

\- J'oserais jamais, se moqua le plus vieux.

\- Minseok, c'est important. Tu peux pas m'en vouloir pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Alors agis en grand garçon et écoute moi.

\- Mais je t'écoute.

\- Sérieusement, Minseok, sérieusement.

Le plus vieux regarda Luhan en silence quelque minutes, pesant le pour et le contre une conversation avec ce dernier. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, que Luhan n'était qu'une victime de leur guerre et que ses parents l'avaient assez bien élevé pour qu'il écoute quand on venait lui parler. Ennemi ou pas. Il soupira.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute, dit-il finalement.

\- Merci bien. Je disais donc. Je voulais aidé cet ami ce week-end tu vois. Mais j'ai été obligé de partir. Et j'avais oublié.

\- Oublié ?

\- Et puis, je voulais aidée Lundi en revenant. Mais le week-end s'est passé de façon tellement bizarre. Entre rapport à mon agent, passer la nuit chez un couple de policier qui pense que je ne suis qu'un gosse qui a besoin de supervision constante, et me plaindre, honnêtement, j'avais trop de choses en tête en début de semaine. Soupira Luhan, je veux dire, comme si c'était pas assez d'avoir une Diva comme Lieutenant de police - te méprends pas, il fait bien son boulot hein... Mais quand même ! - et avoir envoyé bouler le proviseur en revenant, j'étais épuisé.

\- ... T'as une vie mouvementée toi, marmonna Minseok.

\- Ah ! Tu trouves aussi ? Merci ! Je disais quoi moi ? Ah oui ! S'exclama Luhan, j'ai donc envoyé un de mes compatriotes surveiller mon ami. Mais j'aurais le rapport que Vendredi. Et je sais pas vraiment comment on se sent quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un, tu me suis ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais on va faire comme si.

\- Minseok, gémit Luhan, je sais pas comment faire pour que l'autre partie ouvre enfin les yeux, mis à part lui mettre des pinces sur les paupières, mais ça servirait pas à grand-chose à part le tenir réveillé et lui faire mal !

\- Et en quoi puis-je t'aider avec ce problème ?

Luhan s'arrêta trente secondes. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Minseok que c'était lui, la personne aveugle qui voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et à qui Luhan avait pensé mettre des pinces sur les paupières. Et il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était Jongdae, son ami qu'il voulait aider. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Comment est-ce qu'il allait avoir la coopération de Minseok s'il ne pouvait rien dire ? Il n'avait pas pensé jusque-là.

\- ... J'aimerais juste que tu me dises ce que je peux faire pour aider mon ami à être heureux avec la personne dont il est amoureux ? Répondit Luhan en forme de question.

\- Je veux bien t'aider, Luhan, soupira Minseok, le problème est que j'ai pas vraiment d'expérience, et de ce que je sais, ça change d'une personne à une autre.

\- J'en suis conscient. Mais je prends tout et n'importe quoi, là, supplia Luhan.

\- Je peux essayer ?

\- T'es un sauveur Minseok, un sauveur, s'exclama Luhan en commençant à traîner Minseok derrière lui, viens, on doit parler de pleins de choses ! Tout doit être planifié. Tu vas voir, être un Ninja Détective c'est vachement fun !

Minseok se demandait dans quoi il s'était fourré. Aller aidé Luhan de son plein gré. Il devait devenir dingue... Enfin, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait retourner en arrière maintenant.

 _ **Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer avec Minseok ? Va-t-il se rendre compte que la personne qu'il va essayer d'aider n'est autre que lui-même ? Et Luhan ? Va-t-il se rendre compte de ce qui passe avec Sehun ? Et va-t-il réussir à aider Jongdae de la façon dont il le veut ? L'aventure continue...**_


	10. Chapter 9

Luhan avait donc commencé à traîner Minseok, qui le suivait en questionnant ses choix de vies. Le dernier avait arrêté d'essayer de voir où Luhan l'emmenait, trop occupé à se lamenter. Pourquoi allait-il aider Luhan ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté ? L'ami de Luhan devait être quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour commencer, hors de l'internat. Et si c'était une personne se trouvant ici, et que Luhan ne voulait pas lui dire de qui il s'agissait, ça voulait dire que ladite personne faisait partie de la liste « ennemis » de Minseok. Et Minseok était peut être poli et gentil, mais il était pas assez idiot pour vouloir aider quelqu'un qu'il avait mis sur sa liste d'ennemis. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le détester ou non ! Mais le nouveau de l'internat avait une sorte de don - _Pouvoir. Ça pouvait être que de la magie !_ \- pour vous faire parler, et faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était une étrange sensation que d'avoir l'impression que personne ne pouvait dire « non » à Luhan.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Luhan s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Ronchonna Minseok.

\- Devant la porte de ma chambre, répondit Luhan en regardant le plus vieux comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que nous nous trouvons devant ta chambre ? Demanda Minseok alors qu'il était en train de penser que même si personne ne pouvait lui dire « non » ça devait être fatiguant d'être avec lui toute une journée.

\- J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour écrire le plan pour Jon— pour mon ami, rectifia rapidement Luhan, et ce quelque chose se trouve dans ma chambre.

\- Mais si on entre tous les deux dans ta chambre, alors que tu partages celle-ci avec Sehun et Tao, ils vont voir que nous nous parlions !

\- Et... ?

\- On est pas censé se parler !

\- C'est TA règle, pas la mienne. J'ai rien décidé de tout ça personnellement, donc ça me regarde absolument pas. Et j'en ai honnêtement rien à faire s'ils nous voient ensemble. Je parle à Yixing et Baekhyun tout le temps, et personne ne m'a fait de scène.

\- Faudra que j'leur parle à ces deux-là, murmura sombrement Minseok.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire une telle chose, s'offusqua Luhan, libre arbitre tu connais ? Et puis, t'as dit que tu m'aiderais donc tu vas le faire parce que je SAIS que tu ne reviens pas sur ta parole, ce serait pas très virile pour quelqu'un qui se dit être le « Leader » de son groupe, n'est-ce pas ? Provoqua innocemment Luhan.

\- ... J'ai même pas envie de répondre à ça, soupira le plus vieux.

\- Parfait. Et une fois le plan mis en place, toi et moi on va avoir une longue discussion sur le libre arbitre et le pourquoi du comment vous en êtes venu à le bannir de votre vocabulaire, d'accord ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

\- Non. Mais j'aime bien faire penser aux gens qu'ils peuvent choisir, sourit Luhan.

\- Ce serait plutôt à toi qu'on devrait expliquer le sens du terme « Libre Arbitre », marmonna Minseok.

Luhan l'ignora et se tourna de nouveau vers la porte de sa chambre, Minseok pesa le pour et le contre pour s'enfuir, puis décida que de toute façon, le plus jeune le retrouverait. Autant en finir maintenant - Oh, comme il avait tort. Ça ne finirait pas maintenant... Pauvre Minseok. - et suivit Luhan à l'intérieur. Sehun et Tao étaient bel et bien là, et le peu d'espoir que Minseok avait d'être seul avec Luhan dans la chambre pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer sur sa présence s'envola en fumée. Il soupira. Questionna une nouvelle fois ses choix de vie, soupira encore une fois.

\- Minseok ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Sehun.

\- Et avec Luhan ? Continua Tao.

\- C'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais envie d'être là, soupira Minseok, mais c'est pas non plus comme si j'avais le choix.

\- On a compris, s'exaspéra Luhan en allant vers son bureau, je t'ai traîné ici contre ton gré. Tu m'as fait une scène digne d'une comédie romantique sur le fait que tu ne voulais PAS qu'on te voit avec moi. Tu m'as fait choisir entre deux groupes de pseudo-ennemies que je connaissais pas et sans m'en dire la raison, je pense qu'on est quitte.

\- Pourquoi elle est énervée la poupée ? Questionna Sehun.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la poupée ? Rétorqua Luhan sans se retourner, tu veux pas aller te remettre de l'huile, tu commences à grincer !

\- Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas un robot !

\- Va dire ça à quelqu'un que ça intéresse, répliqua Luhan, et qu'en a quelque chose à faire. Franchement, tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? J'ai pas ton temps Sehun.

\- Occupé à quoi ? T'as autant à faire que nous dans cet internat !

\- Je dois aller aider un ami, avec l'aide de Minseok, parce que oui, Mister Robot, j'ai des amis. Contrairement à toi. Et que je veux les aider. Et Minseok, étant le gentil petit garçon qu'il est, a consenti à m'aider. Parce qu'il est gentil, lui. Mais tu me diras, les robots ça a pas tellement de sentiment, donc tu dois pas savoir ce que c'est !

\- Tu me blesse, dit Sehun en mettant la main sur son cœur, et moi qui pensait que toi et moi, on était fait l'un pour l'autre.

Luhan se figea tout d'un coup et ne répondit pas pendant un long moment. Sehun leva un sourcil en question. Tao, qui commençait à comprendre comment ça fonctionnait entre ces deux-là, sourit malicieusement et Minseok se demandait s'il était passé dans la quatrième dimension et pour la énième fois de la journée, se demanda comment les choix qu'il avait fait dans sa vie l'avaient amené à ce moment. En résumé, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

\- Aurais-je tiré sur la corde sensible ? Demanda sarcastiquement le plus jeune de la pièce.

\- Jamais. Moi ? Et toi ? Fais l'un pour l'autre ? Me fais pas rire. Genre je pourrais te supporter plus de dix minutes sans vouloir te démonter, dit Luhan, Minseok assieds-toi, je sais plus où j'ai foutu ce papier !

Hm ... Tu cherches quoi exactement ?!

\- Le plan que j'avais commencé à écrire, s'exclama Luhan, j'ai demandé à deux amis de suivre l'un des amis dont je t'ai parlé, tu te souviens ? Ouais, tu te souviens. Et j'ai commencé à marquer tous ce qu'ils me disaient découvrir. Je cherche le papier où c'est écrit.

\- Tu rangerais mieux tes affaires aussi, je suis sûr que tu trouverais plus facilement, se moqua Sehun.

\- Va te faire voir, machine !

\- ... Les machines gouverneront le monde, un jour, répliqua Sehun, et je ferais de toi mon esclave.

\- Hm.

\- Luhan, est-ce que tu es conscient que suivre quelqu'un qui n'a pas donné son consentement n'est pas bien ?

\- Minseok, est-ce que tu es conscient que si tu suivais quelqu'un qui était consentant et surtout, au courant, tu n'apprendrais rien et que ce ne serait pas SUIVRE quelqu'un ?

\- Et est-ce que tu sais que suivre quelqu'un est illégal ?

\- Oui, dit fermement Luhan, merci je le sais. C'est pas comme si t'étais le premier à me le dire. Et c'est pas comme si c'était l'une des raisons de ma présence sur cette fichue île. T'étais au courant que les Lieutenants de police pouvaient vachement radoter ? Je sais pas combien de fois Heechul me l'a dit, mais j'en fais encore des cauchemars.

\- Lieutenants de police ? Heechul ? Luhan, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire ? Demanda Minseok choqué.

\- Hm ? Non, je pense pas ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux connaître des Lieutenants de police ? Et les connaître assez bien pour que tu puisses les appeler par leur prénom ? Rétorqua Tao.

\- Je les ai côtoyés régulièrement il fut un temps... répondit Luhan de façon évasive.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ai eu une vie avant d'atterrir ici, maintenant foutez moi la paix. Si je voulais raconter ma vie à quelqu'un, je le ferais dans mon journal intime, s'exclama Luhan. AH trouvé ! Kim Minseok, viens avec moi !

Et sans laisser le temps à personne de poursuivre la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, Luhan reprit la main de Minseok et sortit précipitamment de la chambre, trainant de nouveau le plus vieux.

Du côté des deux restés dans la chambre, Tao rigola doucement. Il ne savait pas ce que Luhan manigançait une fois de plus, mais c'était intéressant. En quelque sorte. Les réactions de Sehun l'étaient encore plus !

En parlant de Sehun, celui-ci semblait avoir quelque peu court circuité en voyant Luhan prendre la main de Minseok. Il aimait Minseok, vraiment. Le plus vieux avait fait tellement pour lui, et il lui devait beaucoup. Mais c'était la première fois que Sehun avait voulu autant arracher la main de quelqu'un que quand celle de Minseok s'était retrouvée dans celle de Luhan. C'était pas logique. Pas que sa vie soit proche de Logique depuis quelque temps, mais quand même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait comme ça ? Pas de sens. La vie de Luhan ne le regardait pas ! Il pouvait bien se jeter dans l'eau de la plus haute tour de l'internat juste pour le plaisir de hurler « JE SUIS LIBRE » pour ce que ça lui faisait. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas être aussi tactile avec tous les êtres vivants se trouvant ici. C'était... Impropre, voilà. Impropre et impoli. Est-ce qu'il ne pensait pas au fait que PEUT ÊTRE les autres ne voulaient pas que Luhan les touches ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne touchait pas Sehun comme ça, aussi ? Pas que celui-ci ait envie d'être touché par Luhan, absolument pas ! Mais c'était du favoritisme.

\- On dirait que t'as avalé le citron le plus acide du monde, Sehun, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda malicieusement Tao.

\- Tout va bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Tout va toujours bien ! Le monde va bien. L'internat va bien. Je vais bien ! Arrête de dire que j'vais pas bien !

\- ... J'ai rien dis. J'ai juste demandé comment t'allais, t'excite pas comme ça.

\- Oh. Oui, je vais bien. Merci. Marmonna Sehun.

\- Tu penses avoir un masque d'impassibilité impénétrable. Mais t'es tellement facile à Lire, Sehunnie, se moqua le Chinois.

\- Oh la ferme Panda !

De nouveau aux côtés de notre Ninja national, celui-ci, toujours avec sa charge, se trouvait dans un endroit désert de l'établissement - _et il pouvait jurer ne jamais avoir vu cet endroit. Non mais sérieusement, à quel point cet internat était grand ? On se croirait dans un endroit magique et que des couloirs apparaissent comme ils veulent et quand ils le veulent ! Rien à envier à Poudlard !_ -

\- Où est ce que tu vas comme ça ? Demanda finalement Minseok.

\- J'en sais absolument rien, marmonna Luhan, cet endroit est pire qu'un labyrinthe je te jure, combien d'endroits abandonnés ou déserts existent ici ? Tu sais quoi ? Répond pas, j'ai pas envie de savoir. « Chaque jour est une nouvelle aventure » et tout le reste. Mais je veux trouver un endroit où on peut parler tranquillement tu vois ? Mais j'ai pas le temps du monde non plus. Après avoir préparé quelque chose de potable avec toi, je dois retrouver Chanyeol pour un rapport. Et peut-être aller forcer Baekhyun à me parler.

\- Pourquoi tu devrais parler à Baek' ? Demanda Minseok agressivement.

\- Depuis quand ça te regarde ? Rétorqua Luhan, puis je dois trouver Jongdae parce que ... Bah parce que j'ai envie. Puis je voulais parler à Yixing de quelque chose et peut être squatté un peu avec Jun' et Kris. Je suis un homme occupé Minseok, alors grouille toi un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au monde pour subir ça ?

\- Plein de choses, j'en suis sûr maintenant la ferme et suis moi !

\- N'empêche que j'estime avoir le droit à des explications !

\- Tu les auras. Peut-être. Tout dépend sur quoi. Promis !

\- Je le sent vraiment pas, soupira Minseok, mais j'ai pas tellement le choix.

\- C'est qu'il est intelligent, s'exclama Luhan, bravo.

Luhan était mystérieux. Voilà la conclusion à laquelle Minseok était arrivée. Il avait choisi le groupe de Kris, mais continuait à ignorer les règles tacites et parlait à tout le monde. Minseok inclut. Il semblerait qu'il ait un passé de plus en plus suspicieux, mais ne semblait pas pour autant être dangereux - hormis pour leur vie sociale et privée, apparemment. - Il semblait avoir toujours ce qu'il voulait, et ne s'en rendait même pas totalement compte. Mystérieux et intriguant, voilà ce qu'il était. Il était rempli de bonnes intentions. Mais était toujours un adolescent. Il faisait des conneries tout le temps, mais se montrait parfois trop mature pour son âge. Il se prenait pour un Ninja/détective, mais pouvait engueuler les gens comme une mère quand son enfant fait des bêtises à l'école. Les contradictions ne s'arrêtaient pas là, l'incompréhension de ce qui entourait Luhan grandissait de plus en plus. Minseok ne savait plus quoi penser. Il voulait des réponses, et il les voulait vite.

Quelque temps plus tard, Luhan semblait avoir trouvé un endroit qui lui convenait - il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour en ressortir, mais c'était que du détail... -

\- On peut se poser là pour parler, dit Luhan, mets-toi à l'aise, je t'en prie. Désolé j'ai pas pensé à prendre du thé et des petits gâteaux, mais c'est la pensée qui compte, hein.

\- On va dire ça, oui. Est-ce qu'on pourrait passé au vif du sujet maintenant ? J'ai pas tellement envie de m'éterniser.

\- Oui, oui, soupira le plus jeune, j'ai tout d'abord une question à laquelle aucune des personnes à qui j'ai demandé n'a su me répondre.

\- Quelle question ?

\- Pourquoi tant de haine entre vous tous ? Demanda Luhan plus sérieusement que Minseok ne l'avait jamais vu, je veux dire, vous devez bien en avoir une, de raison, pour agir comme ça entre vous ? Je demande même pas une raison sérieuse, parce qu'honnêtement vous agissez plus comme des enfants que des adolescents presque adultes, mais une raison quand même.

\- Tu sais que de te parler comme ça est contre mes principes ?

\- Je le sais. Cependant, je sais aussi que moi j'y suis pour rien dans votre « guerre », j'ai pas choisis d'y entrer, et je ne le ferais pas, avoua Luhan, j'ai choisi parce que je suis gentil, que j'étais nouveau et que je ne voulais pas réellement me retrouver seul. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je m'y tiendrais, et pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Je t'aimais bien, Minseok. T'es la seule personne à ne pas vouloir m'adresser la parole à moins d'avoir une bonne raison ou peut être d'être menacé.

\- Hm... Peut-être que tu as raison...

\- J'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison, dit Luhan amusé, maintenant j'aimerais bien que tu me répondes sur la raison de votre guerre ?

\- On a tous nos raisons Luhan, répondit vaguement Minseok, peut-être même que certains d'entre nous ne savent pas réellement pourquoi, où l'ont même oublié.

\- Me raconte pas de conneries, soupira Luhan, vous devez avoir une raison. Ce genre de « guerre » ne commence pas sans raisons, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- ... Je sais. Mais c'est une très vieille histoire. Je crois que j'étais même né quand elle a commencé. Voir même que mes parents ne l'étaient peut-être pas non plus. Je suis plus vraiment sûr de si ça a commencé avec mes grands-parents ou mes parents, commença à expliquer Minseok, Tu sais quand on y réfléchi, Junmyeon et les autres, je les connais pas vraiment au final. J'ai juste fait ce qu'on m'a toujours dit de faire...

\- Je suis pas sûr de tout suivre, honnêtement.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Luhan. On se déteste parce qu'on DOIT se détester. Qu'on le veuille ou non, personne ne nous a donné le choix.

\- Je pense que c'est là que tu trompes, Minseok. On a toujours le choix, même quand on pense le contraire. Maintenant, la question que je pose, c'est est-ce que tu veux continuer cette guerre sans raison, et fuir ce que tu veux vraiment, ou est-ce que profondément tu veux aller à l'encontre de ce que l'on veut de toi ? Peut-être que tu as seulement besoin d'un élément déclencheur, ou trouver quelque chose qui t'intéresserait de l'autre côté, qui sait... Peut-être que tu as tellement été aveuglé par ce qu'on t'a dit de faire que tu n'as jamais réellement regardé autour de toi. Tu pourrais être surpris, crois-moi, parla Luhan gravement.

Minseok ne répondit pas à Luhan et commença à regarder dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Le plus jeune le laissa réfléchi à ce qu'il venait de dire et retourna à ses papiers. Peu d'avancement, mais ça comptait tout de même. Le plus vieux se répéta en boucle ce que venait de lui dire Luhan. Mais une question lui restait principalement en tête : Pourquoi avait-il décidé de tout avoué à Luhan ? Et surtout, pourquoi maintenant ? Après tout ce temps. Après que celui-ci ait fait son choix. Aucune logique en vue. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose qui l'avait fait parler. - Hormis le fait que Luhan avait le don d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et si ce qu'il voulait était de faire parler Minseok, alors il ferait parler Minseok. - Et surtout, quelque chose avait dû se produire pour que Luhan veuille lui parler. Sinon, pourquoi ?

Luhan n'avançait pas tellement sur son projet non plus. C'était après tout la première vrai conversation avec Minseok qu'il avait depuis son choix « final ». Certes, le plus vieux avait été retissent, mais après un peu de persuasion de Luhan, il avait accepté de ne pas l'agresser. Et même de l'aider ! Il devait creuser un peu du côté Minseok. Pour Jongdae. Et peut-être un peu Minseok, qui semblait avoir été emprisonné par les croyances et rivalités de sa famille. Il devait savoir si Minseok avait remarqué quelques choses. Ou s'il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. - Dans la tête de Luhan. Et dans la tête de Baekhyun et Chanyeol. -

\- Je peux pas aller à l'encontre de ma famille, murmura finalement Minseok.

\- Je ne te demande pas de le faire, répondit simplement Luhan, simplement de réfléchir pour toi, pour une fois dans ta vie pense à toi et pas à ce que l'on VEUT de toi.

\- Je comprends pas.

\- Vois plus loin. Vois plus grand. Peut-être que tu manques quelques chose d'important à rester aussi fermé. Peut-être que ta vie se trouve ailleurs qu'ici, expliqua Luhan soigneusement, t'as famille est importante et c'est normal. Mais ce n'est pas leur vie dont on parle ici, mais de la tienne. Prend-là en mains. Choisis pour toi. Soit énervé pour toi, et non pour de simple croyance.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit si facile à faire.

\- Et qui a dit que le bonheur était facile à trouver ? Tu ne peux pas te relever sans tomber Minseok. Crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé. Ça n'a pas bien fini, soupira Luhan en se relevant, rien n'est facile. Tu dois faire des erreurs pour comprendre. Tu dois voir les choses plus grandement et plus longuement. Et même si tu risques de te brûler, tu dois surtout savoir prendre des risques. Sinon rien ne compte.

\- Luhan ? Demanda Minseok.

\- Hm... Tu sais quoi ? On va juste laisser tomber l'aide que je t'ai demandé pour aujourd'hui, dit Luhan l'air soudainement ailleurs, je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça. Mais je reviendrais te parler dans pas longtemps. - Juste... Réfléchis vraiment Minseok. Soit pas borné.

Et il partit, laissant un Minseok dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Et il le savait. Mais il lui avait déjà mâché le travail, fallait que Minseok se serve de son cerveau une fois de temps en temps... Et trop parler de chose comme ça laissait un gout amer dans la bouche de Luhan. Ça lui rappelait sa conversation avec Heechul... Il savait qu'il devrait tout dire à ses amis un jour. Mais ce jour ne devait pas forcément être maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Luhan soupira... C'était pas gagné.

—

 _Luhan venait d'arriver à la gendarmerie où son rendez-vous avec son conseillé allait se dérouler. Il avait envie d'être là comme de se pendre, mais il se rassura en se disant que plus vite il y allait, plus vite ça finirait. Ça lui avait jamais servis, mais il gardait espoir. Il était un grand optimiste Luhan..._

 _En entrant dans la pièce où le Lieutenant se trouvait, Luhan se trouva quelque peu anxieux. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, mais il n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis son transfert à l'internat. Et là-bas, c'était comme si tout avait été effacé, et ça devenait vraiment facile d'oublier les problèmes venant de l'extérieur..._

 _\- Luhan, dit le Lieutenant devant lui, comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- J'ai eu des meilleurs jours, marmonna l'adolescent en réponse._

 _\- Je n'en doute pas, viens t'asseoir ! Et Officiers Lee Donghae et Lee Eunhyuk entrez aussi, fermez la porte derrière vous._

 _Après que tout le monde se soit installé, le Lieutenant Heechul regarda le dossier de Luhan avec un air sérieux. Puis le referma et le balança sur le côté._

 _\- Je connais ce truc par cœur, dit-il en réponse aux regards que les trois autres lui lançaient, pas besoin de ça pour parler avec Luhan. Alors dis- moi, comment se passe l'internat ?_

 _\- ... Ça se passe, répondit Luhan, c'est pas aussi compliqué que je le pensais au début... Enfin si, mais pas dans le sens d'intégration._

 _\- Tu t'intègres donc bien à ton entourage ?_

 _\- Oh oui, tellement bien qu'on se bat déjà pour m'avoir, répliqua Luhan sarcastiquement._

 _\- Qui se bat pour t'avoir ?_

 _\- Deux gangs ennemies, ils ont pensé que mes talents de Ninja pourraient les aider._

 _\- ... Luhan, dit Heechul sérieusement - et un Heechul sérieux était un sérieux qui faisait très peur à Luhan._

 _\- Oui, oui, désolé, soupira l'adolescent, c'est juste que je suis à peine arrivé qu'on m'a demandé de choisir entre deux groupes soi-disant ennemi. Je veux pas choisir ! Et si je choisis, je vais devoir entrer dans leurs disputes dignes d'enfants de maternelle, tu vois ? J'ai pas que ça à faire, et j'y suis pour rien dans leur guerre moi !_

 _\- Donc tu n'as pas choisi, et tu as décidé de ne pas être ami avec eux ? Conclu Heechul._

 _\- ... J'ai choisi le groupe de Kris, marmonna Luhan._

 _\- Pourquoi avoir choisis ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien, ils me l'ont demandé. J'étais nouveau. J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas être de nouveaux seul. Alors j'ai choisi. Parce qu'au moins, même si je devenais l'ennemi d'un groupe, j'avais des amis dans l'autre, répondit Luhan honnêtement, et arrête de faire ça !_

 _\- Faire quoi ? Souris Heechul._

 _\- Ton truc là, qui me fait dire toute la vérité ! C'est injuste ! J'ai le droit à ma vie privée !_

 _\- Mais je ne fais rien, Luhan. Mais revenons sur le sujet, tu as donc choisi. Tu es devenu l'ennemie de l'autre groupe du coup ?_

 _\- Non, répondit Luhan._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Non. J'ai choisi. Mais après j'ai réfléchis. Et je me suis dit que j'avais pas à les suivre dans tous ce qu'ils voulaient. Donc j'ai continué à leurs parler normalement, souris Luhan à pleine dents._

 _\- Et j'en conclu que ça s'est bien passé ?_

 _\- Totalement. Mais ils sont quand même étranges... Je veux dire, je partage ma chambre avec un robot et un Panda. Qui sont amis avec un écureuil et un hibou. Puis y'a Yixing, qui semble tout le temps dans son propre monde (Fait de licornes, le monde) mais qui en fait sait tout, et voit tout, expliqua Luhan, c'est assez bizarre au début. Mais je m'y suis fait._

Heechul, Donghae et Eunhyuk regardèrent Luhan comme si celui-ci était devenu complètement fou. L'adolescent quant à lui, continuait de marmonner dans sa barbe, mais personne ne l'écoutait. Heechul se demandait si c'était une bonne chose que Luhan ai actuellement des gens qu'il pouvait « insulter » comme ça, ou s'il devait commencer à s'inquiéter que l'internat qui avait si bonne réputation ne soit en fait qu'un rassemblement de délinquants qui finiraient tous en prison.

 _\- Donc... Ça se passe bien ?_

 _\- Oh très bien ! J'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper, ce qui fait que je suis un homme très demandé, mais t'inquiète pas, sourit Luhan, je suis tout à fait dans la légalité et je rends mes devoirs à l'heure. Donc c'est cool !_

 _\- Je suis pas vraiment sûr de te croire, soupira Heechul, mais pour le moment on va faire comme si._

 _\- Merci, donc, Donghae et Eunhyuk m'ont dit que j'allais rester ici pour le week-end, où est-ce que je vais dormir, du coup ?_

 _\- Oh non, tu ne restes pas ici, dit malicieusement Heechul, tu vas rester chez les Officiers ici présents pour la nuit._

 _\- QUOI ?! Crièrent les trois autres personnes présentes._

 _\- Vous m'avez bien entendu, c'est un ordre, Officiers, répondit Fermement Heechul._

 _\- Yes monsieur, marmonnèrent les deux Officiers._

 _\- Bien, conclu Heechul, Luhan, une dernière chose avant que je te laisse partir. Est-ce que tes... Nouveaux amis connaissent la raison de ton transfert ?_

 _\- ...Non, avoua Luhan, et honnêtement parlant, je n'ai pas l'intention de leur dire._

 _\- Tu devrais peut être le faire. Si tu penses qu'ils peuvent devenir tes amis sur le long terme, leur cacher des choses te fera plus de mal que de bien._

 _\- Ils en cachent tout le temps des choses, s'exclama l'adolescent, pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas faire pareil ?!_

 _\- Et est-ce qu'ils sont réellement heureux ?_

 _\- ... Non, soupira Luhan, c'est justement ce que j'essaie de réparer..._

 _\- Donc tu vois où je veux en venir ?_

 _\- Oui. Mais pas maintenant. Le dire maintenant pourrais tout détruire. Et je travaille trop dur pour eux maintenant._

 _\- Avoir peur, et faire des hypothèses ne te mènera nulle part Luhan, dit Heechul, ils finiront bien par découvrir la vérité un jour. Maintenant, à toi de voir si tu veux qu'ils l'apprennent de toi ou de quelqu'un d'autre..._

Sur cette dernière phrase, le Lieutenant les laissa partir. Luhan devait réfléchir. Avec les années tout le monde travaillant ici s'était attaché à l'adolescent. Ce dernier ne pensait jamais à mal en faisant ce qu'il faisait, mais ça pouvait devenir très dangereux s'il n'était pas cadré et Heechul espèrerait vraiment que d'avoir trouvé ces amis avec qui il est à l'internat l'aidera à se calmer et à enfin mener une vie plus calme que celle qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent. Mais ça, seul l'avenir lui dira s'il a fait un bon choix, ou non...

—

Luhan secoua la tête en sortant de ses pensées. Y repenser maintenant ne résoudrais rien. Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur Minseok et Jongdae, leurs faire voir qu'il pouvait se passer de belles choses s'ils acceptaient de mettre leurs rancunes qui ne servaient strictement à rien de côté. Pour le moment, Minseok devait réfléchir à ce que Luhan lui avait dit, ce dernier devait donc aller voir Baekhyun et Chanyeol pour savoir où ces deux-là en étaient.

Du côté de Baekhyun et Chanyeol, ils faisaient ce que Luhan leurs avait demandé, et suivaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient Jongdae. Tout se passait relativement bien, mais Jongdae commença à remarquer que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Que Chanyeol soit avec lui était normal, ils étaient amis, après tout. Cependant, c'était tout de suite moins normal que Baekhyun se trouve presque partout où Jongdae se trouvait, ils étaient censés s'éviter ou s'engueuler. C'est vrai que Baekhyun était l'une des personnes de l'autre groupe qui restait le plus en retrait et prenait le moins part aux disputes qui se produisaient entre eux, mais de là à se trouver partout où Jongdae était et que c'était normal... C'était bizarre. Et étrangement, il avait un petit peu l'impression que Luhan devait se trouver quelque part dans l'histoire. Et si c'était vraiment le cas, il y avait peu de choses que Jongdae pouvait faire. Cependant il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient lui vouloir.

Il avait bien essayé d'en parler à Chanyeol, mais ce dernier avait refusé catégoriquement de lui répondre. Et s'il y réfléchissait un peu, il avait même l'air quelque peu terrifié à l'idée de lui dire quoique ce soit. Ce qui était suspicieux de l'avis de Jongdae, mais il n'insista pas. Si Chanyeol voulait garder le silence, alors soit. Qu'il le garde. Jongdae avait aussi voulu parler à Baekhyun, le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas parler à l'autre groupe sans que ça finisse en dispute. Et il ne voulait pas s'engueuler avec Baekhyun, juste avoir des réponses. Il n'était donc pas allé lui parler, de plus il était presque certains qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus qu'avec Chanyeol... Ça commençait à devenir agaçant.

De retour du côté du couple, il avait cherché Luhan pendant plus d'une heure sans le trouver. Ils avaient cherché partout - enfin partout où ils pouvaient penser le trouver... - ils allaient abandonner quand tout d'un coup, ils tombèrent sur lui alors que le plus vieux avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et ne semblait même pas savoir où il allait.

\- Luhan, appela Baekhyun, Luhan !

\- Hm ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Demanda Chanyeol, on t'a cherché partout.

\- Oh, je reviens d'un... Rendez-vous important, répondit-il évasivement.

\- Un rendez-vous ? Tu te prends pour un homme d'affaires maintenant ?

\- Absolument pas, mais c'est important pour notre cas, dit fermement Luhan, vous me cherchiez pourquoi ?

\- Oh, c'est vrai, se rappela Chanyeol, on doit te parler de ce que tu nous as demandé de faire. On pourrait allez dans un endroit plus... Privé ?

\- Si t'en trouve un, pas de soucis.

\- Suis-nous.

Luhan les suivit sans rien dire, il n'avait, après tout, pas beaucoup de temps. Il devait retrouver Minseok un peu plus tard dans la soirée pour voir si celui-ci avait bel et bien réfléchit à ce qu'il lui avait dit, et enfin commencer à planifier son rapprochement avec Jongdae. Avec son aide.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il se trouvèrent un endroit assez isolé où il pourrait parler tranquillement. Luhan trouvait cet internat de plus en plus étrange chaque jour.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Jongdae ?

\- Comme tu nous as demandé de le faire, nous l'avons suivi dès qu'on le pouvait, commença Chanyeol, ce qui n'est certes, pas autant que toi, mais nous l'avons fait quand même.

\- Oui, mais moi je suis un cas spécial. Je suis un professionnel et j'ai de l'expérience. Pas comparable. Continue.

\- Heu ouais, effectivement. Donc il disparaît de temps à autre, souvent en fin d'après-midi, pour aller on ne sait où. Baekhyun et moi le perdons de vue rapidement dans ces moments-là.

\- Oh, c'est pas très grave, admit Luhan, je sais déjà où il va, ce qui m'intéresse c'est plutôt en classe, dans votre chambre et tout ça.

\- Hm... Il a l'air plus souvent dans ses pensées qu'avant, plus triste aussi. Je sais pas comment j'ai pas remarqué ça avant.

\- Il le cache bien, soupira Luhan, si on observe pas, ça se voit pas.

\- Je vois... Et je suppose que tu connais la raison pour son comportement ? Demanda Chanyeol.

\- Effectivement, j'ai une piste, mais je suis en train de travailler dessus en ce moment, avoua Luhan, Minseok m'aide.

\- Minseok ? S'étonna Baekhyun, il a accepté de t'aider ?

\- Oui, Minseok. Je dirais pas accepter. Plus comme il en a eu marre que je l'emmerde il a décidé de m'aider parce qu'il est une gentille personne qui a été bien élevée. Puis même s'il le sait pas encore, il joue un grand rôle quant au comportement de Jongdae, je trouve donc ça normal qu'il s'investisse dans l'enquête, expliqua Luhan.

\- Un grand rôle ?

\- Oui, Baekhyun, un grand rôle, je viens de te l'expliquer. Faudrait qu'il ouvre les yeux sur certaines choses, et qu'il ait une conversation avec Jongdae. Mais c'est un détail pour le moment. Parce qu'il pense qu'il doit faire des choses, alors qu'en soit, s'il décide de ne pas les faire, ça pourrait lui donner plus de moment joyeux dans sa vie. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'il ouvre les yeux, et nous, on est là pour l'aider, Luhan regarda Baekhyun dans les yeux - ce qui le mis très mal à l'aise -, d'ailleurs Baekhyun, tu peux sans doute l'aider pour ça.

\- Parce que j'en fais pas assez en t'aidant avec Jongdae ? S'offusqua Baekhyun.

\- Oh, si ! Mais je pensais laisser Jongdae à Chanyeol, moins suspect. Quant à toi tu t'occuperais de Minseok, vue que tu peux actuellement l'approcher sans qu'il se referme comme une huître au soleil, ça pourrait être plus simple de le faire avancer avec toi, parce que je sais que je suis génial, mais je suis pas non plus magicien, je peux pas tout faire. Et Minseok est beaucoup trop dans ses préjugés de ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire que je pourrais pas aller bien loin si je suis le seul à le pousser.

\- Donc j'arrête avec Jongdae ?

\- Arrêter quoi avec moi ? Demanda soudainement une voix qui n'était pas censée être là.

Les trois personnes en pleine réunion secrète se retournèrent rapidement, pour voir que Jongdae se trouvait actuellement juste derrière eux. Baekhyun et Chanyeol ouvrirent grands les yeux. Ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre et commençaient à grandement paniquer. Luhan, quant à lui, resta calme, comme s'il ne venait pas de se faire surprendre dans un coin sombre avec deux de ses amis, en train de tenir une réunion secrète à propos de deux personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui se passait en ce moment dans leur vie.

\- Oh Jongdae, hey ! Salua-t-il normalement, comment ça va ? On s'est pas vue aujourd'hui !

\- ... Tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- On était simplement en train de parler, tu sais, entre amis !

\- Dans un endroit reculé de l'internat, cachés comme des criminels en fuite ? Demanda Jongdae en relevant un sourcil.

\- Exactement ! Rien de mal à ça. Tu sais ce qu'on dit. « Les murs ont des oreilles » donc on c'est éloigné pour pas se faire entendre.

I- l y a des murs ici aussi, Luhan.

\- ... Vrai, soupira le plus vieux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu nous inquiète, Jongdae.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que tu serais dans l'histoire quand j'ai remarqué les comportements étranges des deux à côté de toi.

\- Ah, t'avais remarqué ?

\- Je suis pas idiot, Luhan. Je peux voir quand les gens commencent à avoir un comportement étrange.

\- J'en serait pas si sûr. Écoute, on fait ça pour toi.

\- Mais je vous ai rien demandé ! S'exclama Jongdae ;

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite 'Dae, coupa Chanyeol, on a rien demandé non plus. Luhan nous a forcé. On était pas tellement consentant de base.

\- Espèce de traitre, marmonna Luhan.

Jongdae les regarda tous les trois fixement. Il savait que Luhan avait embarqué les deux autres, ça se voyait qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise quand ils faisaient... Ce qu'ils faisaient. De toute façon le plus vieux ne laissait jamais le choix à personne quand il avait quelques chose en tête. Mais ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'il voulait à Jongdae. Est-ce qu'ils avaient remarqué ce qu'il se passait ? Ce qu'il faisait depuis des mois maintenant ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient réalisé que Jongdae ne haïssait pas l'autre groupe autant qu'il voulait le faire croire ?

\- Avant de te mêler de la vie des autres Luhan, mêle toi de la tienne !

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça en ce moment ? Bouda Luhan.

\- Parce que Kris semble t'avoir pris comme rat de laboratoire, et veux tester des choses sur toi. Je suis pas tellement sûr de quoi, mais il veut savoir quelque chose. Et quand il est comme ça, tu te retrouve collé à un géant sans moyen de le défaire, alors avant de t'inquiéter pour moi, inquiète toi pour toi, expliqua Jongdae.

\- Oh, ça ? Pas de problème, je connais !

Luhan était un mystère de la nature...

\- Luhan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Se fit entendre une voix plus loin.

\- Qui—

\- Minseok ! S'exclama - doucement - Luhan, pourquoi est-ce que vous arrivez tous en même temps.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches dans un couloir où tout le monde pourrait te voir ? Rétorqua Jongdae en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

\- Oh la ferme, répliqua Luhan, Minseok ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Minseok suivis le son de la voix de Luhan et s'approcha, il devait lui parler. Il avait réfléchi mais il avait besoin de plus d'informations. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à venir à une réelle conclusion. Il devait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Luhan. Et pourquoi ce dernier semblait aussi fixé sur améliorer les choses entre les deux groupes.

En arrivant vers le petit groupe formé devant lui, il était étonné de voir que non seulement Luhan et Chanyeol - ... Oui c'était Chanyeol - étaient présent, mais que Baekhyun l'était aussi. Ce qui était tout de suite moins normal. Et un autre du groupe de Kris se trouvait là aussi. Celui qui cherchait toujours la dispute avec eux... Jongdae ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il, Baekhyun pourquoi t'es avec eux ?

\- Je l'ai kidnappé, répondit joyeusement Luhan, il voulait pas venir tranquillement, j'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire Luhan ?

\- Pleins de chose. Je suis quelqu'un rempli d'ambitions, Minseok.

\- J'en doute pas, mais ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, soupira le plus vieux.

\- Oh.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? En privé ?

\- Ah ! T'as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu t'es enfin rendu compte de mon génie et tu veux apprendre de moi ? Souris Luhan à pleine dents.

\- Je ne veux pas apprendre de la personne qui semble assez connaître les policiers venus le chercher pour avoir peur d'eux.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, se renfrogna Luhan.

\- T'as totalement peur d'eux et tu le sais, Luhan. Assume-le. D'ailleurs, si tu veux connaître toute ma vie, peut être que tu devrais nous raconter la tienne. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur de deux officiers simplement venu t'escorter ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, répliqua Luhan, et ils ne sont pas juste venu m'escorter, j'ai dû passé le week-end chez eux. C'était épuisant.

\- Donc tu les connais assez pour rester avec eux ? Intéressant.

\- T'es pas quelqu'un de sympa, Minseok. Avant que je ne te dise quoique ce soit sur ma vie et sur le pourquoi du comment j'en suis venu à connaître des policiers aussi bien, j'aimerais qu'on parle de toi et de ce que je t'ai dit. A quelle conclusion t'es arrivé ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais ?

\- Pas vraiment, soupira Minseok laissant tomber le sujet pour le moment, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ?

\- Oh, oui bien sûr !

Luhan se leva puis suivit le plus vieux, laissant derrière les trois autres personnes qui ne comprenaient plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Luhan était effectivement quelqu'un de très mystérieux...

 _ **Qu'est-ce que l'avenir leur réservait avec Luhan présent ? Qu'est-ce que Kris manigance ? La vie turbulente de ses adolescents continue...**_


	11. Chapter 10

Luhan suivait donc Minseok dans les couloirs de l'internat, se demandant vaguement où ce premier l'emmenait. Puis au bout de quelques temps, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, dans un endroit assez isolé.

\- Si tu veux me tuer je te préviens, je sais me défendre, dit Luhan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si j'avais envie de te tuer, Luhan, je ne m'y prendrais pas de cette façon, soupira Minseok en réponse.

\- On sait jamais hein, si tu fais un meurtre non prémédité tout peut arriver !

\- Okay je reformule. Si je devais te tuer, je l'aurais fait il y a bien longtemps.

\- ... Pas faux, acquiesça Luhan, donc... Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

\- De ce dont on a discuté tout à l'heure.

\- Oh ?

\- Je ne comprends pas. J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois absolument pas où tu veux en venir.

\- C'est pas tellement surprenant... Je veux dire on t'a élevé pour penser d'une certaine manière, pourquoi changer maintenant ? Évidement que tu ne comprends pas, et que tu te poses des questions...

\- Aussi, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu essais de me faire changer d'avis alors que tu dois aider ton ami. Mis à part le fait que j'ai accepté - à contre cœur - de t'aider, ne veut pas dire que je dois changer mon point de vue ou me changer tout court. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit tout ça ?

Luhan regarda Minseok pensivement. S'il lui disait maintenant que l'ami en question se trouvait attiré par le plus vieux, ça pouvait causer des problèmes. Dans l'immédiat, ce qu'il devait faire était de rassurer Minseok, sans pour autant foutre en l'air sa couverture. - Pas qu'il ait décidé lui-même de ladite couverture, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais étant donné que Minseok lui avait donné cette excuse, il serait idiot de ne pas l'utiliser... - Il devait donner envie à Minseok d'observer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Dans son groupe, mais aussi dans celui de Luhan. Juste commencer à lui retirer les œillères qu'il portait depuis son enfance. Parce que Luhan était peut-être un peu extravagant, mais il n'était pas idiot, il savait que de tous les amis qu'il s'était fait en arrivant à l'internat, Minseok serait le plus difficile à faire changer. Celui qui réagirait le plus mal, et Luhan n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que Baekhyun et Chanyeol en auront un jour marre de cacher leur relation, et qu'ils le feront savoir à tout le monde un jour où l'autre. Et il savait aussi que les deux amoureux ne voulaient pas briser leur amitié avec les autres, qu'ils tenaient à chacune des personnes avec qui ils venaient de passer ces dernières années. Et Minseok, même s'il était calme et gentil, serait le premier à leur tourner le dos si Luhan ne faisait pas quelque chose maintenant. Et puis il y avait Jongdae... Luhan ne voulait pas que ce dernier ait le cœur brisé sans même avoir eu la chance d'essayer quelque chose. Ce n'était pas juste ! (Oh, et puis après Minseok il y aurait Junmyeon, parce que même s'il semblait plus ouvert d'esprit et plus facile à faire changer d'avis, il était presque aussi obtus que Minseok. Et portait tout autant de haine envers le groupe adverse...)

\- Minseok, commença Luhan, réponds-moi honnêtement, si j'étais arrivé à l'internat en même temps que tout le monde. Si j'avais pas eu le droit de choisir, et que j'étais comme vous tous mais avec tout de même mon état d'esprit actuel, est-ce que tu aurais accepté de me parler aussi facilement ?

\- Non, répondit sans hésiter Minseok, absolument pas.

\- Tu m'aurais traité comme tu traites Kris, Jongdae et tous les autres. Et même si j'avais été avec Kris pour une raison quelconque - et ne me regarde pas comme ça, les personnes de ton groupe ou de celui de Jun' sont avec vous pour une seule et unique raison Minseok, parce que vous comptez pour eux. Parce que vous les avez aidés, ou acceptés tel qu'ils sont. C'est de la logique pur et dur. - tu ne m'aurais même pas donné une minute de ton temps.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça entre dans le sujet principal de notre conversation, Luhan.

\- Ça a tout à voir avec notre conversation Minseok ! S'exclama Luhan en commençant un peu à s'énerver.

\- En quoi !?

\- Tout simplement parce que tu es tellement obnubilé par une guerre qui n'est pas la tienne mais celle de ta famille. Tellement concentré sur une haine que tu PENSES porter à certaines personnes, que tu risques de perdre des amis auxquels tu TIENS Minseok !

Le plus vieux regardait Luhan comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser dessus. Les yeux grands ouverts, bouche bée et les sourcils tellement relevés que Luhan ne les voyait pratiquement plus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je perdrais des personnes proches de moi à cause de ça ? Demanda Minseok totalement éberlué.

\- Parce que même s'ils sont avec toi parce qu'il tienne à toi, parce qu'ils pensent que tu les as sauvés ou je ne sais quoi encore, que ça veut forcément dire qu'ils partagent les mêmes idéaux que toi. Peut-être qu'eux-mêmes ne comprennent rien à cette guerre que vous menez, toi et Junmyeon. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont absolument pas envie de détester quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent même pas et que donc, par conséquent, n'ont aucune raison de détester. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- ... Pas vraiment, marmonna Minseok.

\- Écoute Minseok, dans l'hypothèse où ce que je dis est vrai, est-ce que tu serais prêt à perdre un ami cher à tes yeux pour une querelle dont tu ne connais même pas les causes ? Est-ce que juste parce qu'ils veulent parler normalement et gentiment aux amis de Junmyeon tu serais prêt à leur tourner le dos parce que tes parents t'ont dit que la famille de Junmyeon était vos ennemies ? Junmyeon et toi vous n'êtes encore que des gosses, Minseok. Pas des adultes qui travaillent et donc pas dans la concurrence.

\- ... J'avais jamais vue ça comme ça...

\- Je ne dis pas que TU dois arrêter cette guerre, ni que TU dois ABSOLUMENT devenir ami avec eux. Juste que tu dois ouvrir les yeux, et voir qu'à cause de cette stupide guerre de gosses de maternel, tu pourrais perdre plus que ce que tu pourrais gagner. Et je te demande, est-ce que tu serais prêt à sacrifier ton amitié avec eux sans même leur laisser une chance de s'expliquer ?

Minseok ne répondit rien. Il savait au plus profond de lui que Luhan avait raison. Totalement et irrémédiablement raison. Mais il ne voyait toujours aucun rapport entre le fait qu'il aide Luhan et ce que ce dernier venait de lui dire. Ce n'était pas comme si l'un de ses propres amis était devenu ami avec l'ennemi. Et lui, personne ne l'intéressait non plus dans la bande à Junmyeon.

\- Je comprends. Un peu, soupira-t-il finalement, mais il n'y a aucun rapport entre ton ami et ce que tu viens de me dire. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun et tous les autres n'ont aucune envie de côtoyer les tiens.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Répondit froidement Luhan, j'abandonne. T'es la personne la plus têtue que j'ai jamais rencontré, et c'est pas peu dire. J'ai une grande vie sociale. Et puis tu m'as vue ?! Je veux dire, si j'étais pas têtu je serais pas ici en ce moment, mais c'est pas une histoire pour aujourd'hui. Reste dans ta guerre Minseok. Reste un gamin pour le restant de tes jours pour ce que ça me fait.

\- Luhan—

\- Perds tous tes amis au fur et à mesure de ta vie. Perds de vue ce qui compte vraiment. Mais je te préviens, Minseok, viens pas chialer quand tu te retrouveras seul dans ta stupide entreprise familiale parce que tu n'auras pas eu l'ouverture d'esprit de ne serait-ce que m'écouter dix secondes dans ta foutue vie.

\- Je ne—

\- Reste dans tes idéaux. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que tu finiras perdant. Jamais gagnant, dis tristement Luhan, et je peux te jurer que je sais de quoi je parle. On a tous nos passés. On a tous nos raisons d'être ici, raisons qu'on ne veut pas forcément expliquer à tout le monde parce que nous n'en sommes pas fier. J'en suis conscient.

\- Comment—

\- Mais est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup d'embarquer tous ceux autour de toi dedans ? Juste parce que TU l'as décidé ?

Luhan s'arrêta de parler à bout de souffle. Puis pris conscience de combien de fois il avait coupé la parole à Minseok ces dix dernières minutes. Il pensa dix secondes à s'excuser puis haussa les épaules, fallait que ça sorte.

\- Tu m'excuseras, Minseok, mais je dois avoir la même conversation avec Junmyeon maintenant, soupira Luhan en se frottant les tempes, et peut être avoir une grosse dispute avec Jongdae. Étant donné qu'il nous a trouvé avec Chanyeol et Baekhyun, je pense qu'il va chercher des explications.

\- En parlant de ça, coupa Minseok rapidement, qu'est-ce que Baekhyun faisait avec vous ?

\- Le jour où ça te regardera je te le dirais, rétorqua Luhan, qu'est-ce que je suis hein ? Un psy ? J'ai jamais été plus occupé que quand je suis arrivé ici. On se reparle quand t'aura réorganisé le bordel qui te sers de cerveau, Minseok.

Sur ces dernières paroles Luhan reparti sans laisser Minseok répondre. Pas que ce dernier aurait pu dire quoique ce soit. Autant il avait vue Luhan s'énerver contre eux pas mal de fois pour des raisons évidentes, autant il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. C'était déconcertant. Le plus jeune était une personne aux multiples facettes, et c'était aussi fascinant qu'intriguant.

Il se demandait quand même ce que toute cette histoire avait à voir avec lui, et ses amis. Ça commençait à devenir suspicieux tout ça...

Luhan en avait très clairement ras-le-bol, pourquoi personne n'était prêt à l'écouter ? C'était pas comme si il voulait changer le monde quoi ! Juste l'internat et peut être un petit bout de la Corée du Sud (mais pour la Corée en soit, ça devrait peut-être attendre encore un peu. Après tout, il ne pouvait déjà pas changer un tout petit peu une seule personne, alors un pays entier...) Minseok devait ouvrir les yeux, et si pour ça Luhan devait lui claquer la tête une centaine de fois sur toutes les surfaces plates qu'il trouvait, il le ferait. Il avait été subtil - autant qu'il pouvait l'être, ce qui n'était pas énorme. - il avait été gentil. Il avait vraiment bien fait tout le « Viens toi et moi on parle. Tu vas t'asseoir et m'écouter parler bien sagement et peut être que tu pourrais écouter un ou deux de mes conseils. Qui sait, ça pourrait aider. » mais non ! Trop têtu pour écouter. Alors s'il devait y aller de la manière forte, il irait de la manière forte.

Au même moment, du côté de Chanyeol et Jongdae (Baekhyun étant rapidement parti après le départ de Luhan et Minseok) marchaient tranquillement vers leur chambre tout en discutant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que Luhan essai de faire ? Demanda Jongdae.

\- J'en sais absolument rien 'Dae.

\- Tu devrais le savoir, tu bosses pour lui !

\- Non. J'ai été forcé de travailler pour lui et de te suivre - avec Baekhyun. - c'est pas comme s'il nous avait laissé le choix, tu vois, avoua Chanyeol, quand j'ai pesé le pour et le contre, on a préféré t'énerver toi que lui.

\- ... C'est rude et méchant, Chanyeol.

\- Vrai. Mais honnêtement, il peut être dangereux et tu le sais. Avec toi, on se fait la gueule trois jours et c'est tout, surtout que je sais même pas pourquoi on devait faire ça, mais avec Luhan on sait absolument pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

\- Hm... Vue comme ça.

\- Et tu l'as pas vue 'Dae, il nous a fait une espèce de tirade, je te jure que j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie ! Murmura Chanyeol en regardant dans tous les sens pour s'assurer que Luhan n'était pas dans les parages.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Je te promets. Je sais honnêtement pas ce qu'il a fait pour être envoyé à l'internat en plein milieu de l'année, mais ça doit être gros. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que personne n'est envoyé ici alors que l'année a déjà commencé. Et encore moins en dernière année.

\- Effectivement, répondit Jongdae pensivement, mais honnêtement, il a pas l'air méchant. Enfin, si on l'énerve pas apparemment. Et c'est pas une raison pour faire quelque chose dans mon dos qui pourrait honnêtement m'attirer des emmerdes.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Mais il a envoyé bouler le principal ET il avait PEUR des deux policiers qui sont venu le chercher, Jongdae, tu n'as pas peur de deux Officiers en particulier si tu ne les as jamais vues avant !

\- Je sais ! Mais tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? On peut pas lui faire dire quoique ce soit sur eux, ni sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie avant qu'il n'arrive ici, s'exaspéra Jongdae, tu veux qu'on le confronte devant tout le monde ?

\- Ça peut être une bonne idée... Ça se laisse réfléchir.

\- Ouais, okay, admit Jongdae, mais avant quoique ce soit, je crois que lui et moi ont doit se parler et très vite. J'ai apparemment de gros compte à régler avec lui. Et après on verra si on lui parle de son passé ou non.

\- Hm...

\- Je veux savoir autant que toi Chan', soupira le plus petit, mais tu connais Luhan aussi bien que moi. On peut pas lui faire ce qu'il nous fait. Il a l'habitude, c'est totalement un pro dans sa connerie. Mais pas nous. Tu fonce pas tête baissée sur lui comme ça.

\- Ouais, t'as raison...

\- Là maintenant, je veux juste me poser un peu avant d'aller manger. Et j'aimerais choper Luhan soit avant, soit après le repas pour lui parler.

\- D'accord, de toute façon ce soir c'est salle commune avec tout le monde non ?

\- Yep, répondit Jongdae, en espérant qu'on sera les seuls présents...

Ils arrivèrent assez vite dans leur chambre, et Jongdae se laissa tomber sur son lit, casque sur les oreilles, et ferma les yeux. Laissant la musique le relaxer en attendant de devoir repartir avoir une conversation avec Luhan. Conversation qui se transformerait surement en grosse dispute. Enfin... Avait de grande chance de finir comme ça. Et Jongdae ne s'était jamais réellement engueulé avec Luhan, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre - contrairement au croyance populaire, Jongdae était quelqu'un de très réfléchit, et ne se lançait que très rarement faire quelque chose tête baissée, sans avoir tout planifier avant. Même dans ces conneries entre amis, il planifiait tout ce qui pourrait se passer. De bien et de moins bien. Mais avec Luhan, il n'avait absolument rien... - Ça allait être une longue soirée, il le savait.

Luhan se dirigeait tranquillement vers la cafétéria quelques heures plus tard. Il avait pas vraiment un bon pressentiment à l'heure actuelle, mais c'était généralement tout le temps le cas, alors il haussa simplement les épaules et continua son chemin. Il avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles il devait penser en ce moment. Entre Minseok, Chanyeol et Baekhyun, Jongdae... C'était une tête remplie. Sehun lui compliquait grandement la vie. Tao était un peu bipolaire sur les bords. Et Kris et Junmyeon étaient devenus carrément bizarres ces derniers temps. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se fasse une liste de choses à faire au plus vite, et cocher les cases le plus rapidement possible, parce qu'il craignait que tout devienne hors de contrôle extrêmement rapidement. Encore s'il pensait que tout ça n'était que les affaires les plus urgentes et non l'entièreté de ce qu'il avait à faire. Il avait un objectif final, et pour qu'il s'achève le mieux possible, il avait beaucoup de personnes à ... « aider. »

Une fois arrivé à la cafétéria, il prit rapidement place à sa table et commença à manger sans dire grand-chose. Tout le monde présent commençait à avoir l'habitude. Luhan était soit une grosse pipelette, soit très silencieux. Pas de juste milieu avec lui. Jongdae et Chanyeol se regardèrent, puis le premier pris rapidement une décision.

\- Luhan ? Appela-t-il.

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler après le repas ?

\- C'est important ? Soupira le plus vieux.

\- Assez oui. Et je peux totalement t'en parler ici, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce que tu veux.

\- Oh. La dispute est arrivée plus vite que prévu...

\- Hm... T'étais au courant ... ?

\- Bah en même temps, j'ai l'habitude de foutre la merde partout où je passe, pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait maintenant ? Répondit nonchalamment Luhan, à un moment donné ça explose et ça s'engueule. C'est tout à fait normal et logique.

\- Tu le prends plutôt bien, marmonna Jongdae, je veux dire ça peut juste détruire notre amitié, rien de bien grave hein. Que du détail...

\- Ouais. Mais non, dit simplement Luhan, notre amitié continuera bien après tout ça, crois-moi. Au pire tu me parles pas pendant deux ou trois jours et c'est tout.

\- Et comment tu peux savoir ça ?

\- C'est pas comme si t'étais la première personne avec qui ça m'arrive Jongdae. J'ai déjà fait pire. Je me suis déjà engueulé avec tellement de personne que je ne peux plus les compter. Et regarde, on est toujours amis, eux et moi !

\- Et comment je suis sensé te croire ?

\- Bah tu les as vues, non ?

\- ... T'es amis à qui t'as fait pire ? Je les aie vues ? Questionna le plus jeune étonné.

\- Oui, oui, tu sais ! Ils sont même venus me voir Vendredi ?! Sourit Luhan de toutes ses dents en continuant de manger comme s'il ne venait pas de lâcher une grande bombe.

Toutes les personnes présentes à la table regardaient Luhan, essayant de se rappeler de qui il pouvait bien parler. Les seuls personnes qu'ils avaient vues le Vendredi d'avant et qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'internat n'avaient été que les deux policiers venus chercher Luhan... Attendez deux secondes...

\- Luhan, s'étrangla Jongin, tu veux pas parler des policiers venus te chercher... Si ?

\- Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils me font un peu peur hein... Mais quand même ! Marmonna Luhan.

\- Luhan qu'est-ce que—

\- Tout ça pour dire, coupa fortement Luhan, que je sais que nous allons nous engueuler tout à l'heure et que j'y suis préparé.

\- ...D'accord.

Jongdae était maintenant persuadé de trois choses : Premièrement, Luhan était totalement timbré et cachait certainement quelque chose. Deuxièmement, ils allaient effectivement s'engueuler même si à la base il avait voulu éviter ça. Et dernièrement, il allait devoir poser certaines questions concernant le passé de Luhan. Ce soir. Dans la salle commune. S'il avait toujours envie de lui adresser la parole. Il avait une longue soirée devant lui...

Kris et Junmyeon, de leur côté, même s'ils avaient bien écouté ce que se disaient Luhan et Jongdae et avaient pris conscience de l'ampleur de la situation, étaient trop plongé dans leurs propres plans pour dire quoique ce soit. Ou même pour s'inquiéter. Kris n'avait pas encore de plan concret pour faire ce qu'il voulait... Mais ça commençait à se former doucement. Le plus dur était de surveiller Luhan, et de faire comme lui sans que celui-ci ne remarque rien, et ne fasse quelque chose qui pourrait avoir de grosse conséquence. Comme le prendre lui pour cible. Et découvrir pas mal de chose qui ne devait absolument PAS être découverte. C'était quelque chose de risqué.

Son regard se tourna vers la table ennemie et se posa dans celui de Tao. qui soutint son regard de façon provocatrice avant de le détourner pour parler avec Sehun. Le grand blond soupira et retourna manger. Tout ce qui c'était passé était pour le mieux. N'est-ce pas ?

Luhan et Jongdae se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la chambre de ce dernier, que Chanyeol leur avait cordialement laissé jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous dans la salle commune plus tard - histoire de ne pas avoir à cavaler dans tout l'internat pour trouver un endroit tranquille. Parce que oui, les cuisses de Luhan étaient maintenant pleines de muscles en bonne santé, mais il en avait marre de courir partout. Il avait fait que ça toute la journée après tout ! - Une fois bien arrivé à destination et bien installé, Jongdae prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler.

\- Bon, j'aimerais que tu m'explique ce que t'essaies de faire ? Demanda-t-il directement.

\- Ce que j'essaie de faire ?

\- Fait pas l'innocent Luhan, tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler. Pourquoi avoir dit à Chanyeol et l'autre petit là de me suivre partout !?

\- Parce que j'ai besoin d'information, répondit Luhan calmement.

\- Informations ? Des informations sur quoi exactement ?

\- Sur toi et comment tu te comportes en société.

\- Je suis un animal sauvage maintenant ?

\- Non, soupira Luhan, écoute Jongdae, je fais pas ça pour te faire chier - même si ça y ressemble grandement. - mais parce que je veux essayer de t'aider. T'as pas choisi la meilleure des personnes tu sais ?

\- T'en a d'autres des comme ça ? Demanda Jongdae sarcastiquement, je suis pas idiot. Je sais que j'aurais pas pu choisir pire. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je n'agis pas sur mes sentiments pour lui Luhan. J'ai réussi à garder un équilibre toutes ces années, c'est pas pour que tu foutes tout en l'air en même pas une semaine !

\- Tu parles d'un équilibre ! T'es en train de te briser de l'intérieur, de te transformer en stalker -et pas la bonne forme de stalker Jongdae. Je te parle de la forme où tu fini par te faire bouffer de l'intérieur ! De celle qui te détruit. -

\- C'est ce que j'ai choisi, cria Jongdae en s'énervant, je t'ai pas demandé ton aide. J'aimerais que tu laisses ma vie privée où elle est !

Luhan soupira et regarda un point dans le vie quelques secondes, avant de soucier la tête et de la tourner vers la deuxième personne présente dans la pièce.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. JE ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, murmura Luhan, t'es devenu un ami, Jongdae. Et je ne peux pas laisser un ami comme ça.

\- Et pourquoi !?

\- Parce que je SAIS que je peux aider ! Cria à son tour le plus vieux surprenant Jongdae, je SAIS que je peux faire quelque chose. Que je peux le faire réfléchir et peut être ouvrir les yeux sur la connerie que tout le monde est en train de faire !

\- Luhan —

\- VOUS m'avez demandé de choisir sans me laisser le temps d'expliquer que je vous adorais tous, dans les DEUX groupes. VOUS m'avez demandé de devenir ennemi avec des gens et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Bordel, VOUS ne savez même pas pourquoi !

\- Je sais—

\- J'ai réussi à être ami avec Baekhyun, et même Chanyeol a réussi à mettre ses préjugés derrière lui pour m'aider à te suivre Jongdae. J'ai réussi à parler à Minseok et à fissurer les croyances qu'on lui a fait entrer dans le crâne toute sa vie, continua Luhan sans laisser Jongdae parler, je sais que ça va être dur. Et je te parle même pas de Junmyeon, mais je ne veux pas être forcé à nier une amitié qui je sais peut exister sous le seul prétexte que les ancêtres de Minseok et Junmyeon se faisaient la guerre !

\- .. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu peux simplement pas laisser les choses tel quelles sont ?

\- Parce que cette situation vous fait plus de mal qu'autre chose Jongdae. Vous vous côtoyez tous les jours. Jongin partage une chambre avec Kyungsoo. JE partage une chambre avec Tao et un robot... Pardon, je veux dire Sehun. On est tous amené à communiquer, au moins tant qu'on se trouve à l'internat. Et honnêtement, si cette situation vous convenait réellement et que vous en étiez heureux, je vous aurai laissé en paix, ça je peux te le jurer. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et tu le sais.

Jongdae ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Lui-même ne savait pourquoi cette rivalité existait. Et il l'avait suivi depuis plus de deux ans, c'était devenu une habitude tellement grande que même s'il n'en connaissait pas la cause, c'était devenu naturel pour lui. Luhan était comme eux, la seule différence c'est qu'au lieu de laisser les autres réellement lui dire quoi faire, il prenait juste les choses entre ces mains. Et autant il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il respectait Luhan pour ça.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de t'en vouloir, tu sais, soupira Jongdae en se passant la main dans les cheveux, être en colère contre toi.

\- Je sais, répondit doucement le plus vieux, mais je fais ça pour vous. Un peu pour moi, mais principalement pour vous. Même pour Minseok, il s'en rend pas compte mais il se fait du mal. Énormément. Il laisse la pression l'atteindre, toutes les attentes qu'on a pour lui le ronge de l'intérieur, et il repousse toute personne essayant de s'approcher simplement par automatisme.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Jongdae.

\- Je pense que tu le sais même plus que moi. Ce que les gens veulent de toi. Veulent que tu fasses. Attendent que tu gère ta vie comme ILS le veulent, ça finit toujours par briser une personne Jongdae, murmura Luhan, Minseok et Junmyeon en sont l'exemple parfait. Je leur donne pas deux ans avant qu'ils s'écroulent si on ne fait rien.

\- J'avais jamais vue les choses sous cet angle, admit Jongdae.

\- C'est pas si facile à voir en même temps, et j'ai plus d'expérience dans le truc que toi, lui répondit Luhan avec un clin d'œil.

\- Pas faux...

\- Je peux pas te dire que je comprends ce que ça fait d'être suivi et épié comme j'ai dit à Baekhyun et Chan' de le faire avec toi, avoua Luhan, j'ai toujours été celui qui suit et non celui qu'on suit, mais j'ai jamais voulu que ça te mette aussi mal Jongdae. Le truc, c'est que je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu avais parlé de ça à quelqu'un. Que ce soit à moi ou quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Mais je peux le dire à personne ! Même pour toi, tu l'as découvert tout seul, répliqua Jongdae.

\- On sait jamais... Peut-être que tu pourrais avoir l'oreille d'un ami plus proche que tu ne le crois, dit mystérieusement Luhan, et pour une fois je ne parle même pas de moi.

Jongdae eu un air surpris en entendant ce que Luhan venait de dire. Il n'y croyait pas tellement, mais peut être que...

\- Aller p'tite tête, je pense qu'on nous attend dans la salle commune, le surpris Luhan.

\- Hm. J'aurais vraiment pensé que je te ferais la gueule quand on sortirait de cette pièce...

\- C'est souvent le cas... Mais personne ne peut résister à mon charme bien longtemps... Rigola Luhan en sortant rapidement pour éviter l'oreiller que Jongdae venait de lui balancer.

\- Et tes chevilles, elles vont bien ?

\- On ne peut mieux, merci de t'en inquiéter.

Sur cette dernière phrase, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la salle commune, ou tout le monde était présent.

Au même moment dans ladite salle commune se trouvaient Kris et son groupe, mais aussi Minseok et son groupe. Autant dire que c'était quelque peu tendu. Minseok avait l'air totalement perdu dans ses pensées, Tao fusillait Kris du regard, tandis que ce dernier faisait tout simplement comme si personne n'existait et parlait tranquillement avec Junmyeon. Kyungsoo était en train de lire, Yixing faisait quelque chose que seul Yixing connaissait. Jongin essayait de ne pas s'endormir et Sehun... Sehun se demandait où Luhan était passé. Ça faisait déjà plus de vingt minutes qu'ils étaient tous présents, Jongdae et Luhan n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Du côté de Minseok, celui-ci se posait plus ou moins la même question. Il savait que Luhan voulait faire quelque chose. Lui prouver quelque chose. La question était « Quoi ? » Cependant, il n'était pas là, et il savait qu'il devait venir parce que Kris et les autres attendaient très clairement son arrivée. Le plus vieux se souvenait que quand il avait trouvé Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol et ... Jongdae étaient avec lui. Et comme par hasard, Jongdae et Luhan étaient absents. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce que Luhan était en train de faire ? Ça devait avoir un rapport avec ce que Luhan avait dit à Minseok plus tôt dans la journée. Jongdae devait faire partie des personnes concernées. Mais si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir là-dedans ? Pourquoi est-ce que Luhan avait été limite désespéré de lui faire « ouvrir les yeux » sur quelque chose qui ne le regardait en rien ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps que la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et qu'un Luhan apparut, un bras autour des épaules d'un Jongdae qui avait l'air résigné.

\- J'en conclu que la dispute c'est bien passée ? Demanda Chanyeol avec un sourire.

\- Yep, répondit Luhan joyeusement, mis à part un oreiller sacrifié, rien ni personne n'a été endommagé.

\- On dirait que vous vous êtes même pas disputés, marmonna Jongin.

\- Oh, crois moi que si, dit Jongdae, mais j'aurais pensé que J'AURAIS été énervé et que ce serait moi qui aurais crié. Cependant Luhan a pris les devants et il m'a crié dessus comme pas possible ET il m'a fait la morale ET il m'a même pas laissé le temps de parler.

\- J'ai un truc pour couper la parole aux gens en ce moment, rigola Luhan en prenant place sur l'un des derniers fauteuils disponibles.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus je suis pas la seule personne à qui t'a fait ça ? S'étonna Jongdae.

Luhan ne fit que rigoler mais ne répondit pas à la question. Jongdae alla s'installer à son tour, et regarda Chanyeol. Il soupira et se prépara quelque temps mentalement avant de commencer à parler.

\- Luhan ? Appela-t-il prudemment.

\- Oh, prend pas ce ton avec moi Kim Jongdae, rétorqua Luhan, j'aime pas quand les gens commencent à me parler comme ça. Ça veut dire que je vais passer un sal quart d'heure...

\- Ça dépend de comment tu le prends, dit Chanyeol.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je me pose la question depuis un moment, commença Jongdae cherchant ses mots, mais... Pourquoi t'as fini à l'internat ?

Luhan se tendis. Tout le monde dans la pièce avait arrêté ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire - c'est à dire pas grand-chose... - en attendant la réponse de Luhan. Personne n'avait osé demander, parce que pour beaucoup de gens présents ici, c'était un peu un sujet tabou. Beaucoup ne voulaient pas parler de leur passé, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Que Jongdae demande ça si clairement à Luhan voulait dire que, comme tout le monde présent, il commençait à se poser des questions quant à pas mal d'événements qui c'étaient produit depuis son arrivée. Et la réaction de Luhan face à la question n'aidait en rien...

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait que je vous dise ce que j'ai fait pour venir ici, répondu Luhan totalement tendu.

\- Écoute, je veux juste des réponses, soupira Jongdae, tu débarques ici en plein milieu de l'année. En dernière année. Ce n'est pas normal. Personne n'est jamais arrivé ici si tardivement !

\- J'ai jamais dit être normal, répondit Luhan, mais je n'ai pas forcément envie de raconter ma vie.

\- Si tu ne dis rien, c'est que tu as quelque chose à cacher, répliqua Tao froidement.

Luhan arrêta tout mouvement, puis, doucement se tourna vers le plus jeune qui venait de parler. Ses yeux étaient froids, comme ils ne l'avaient jamais vue sur lui. Tao senti un frisson le traverser, et se dit qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

\- On a tous quelque chose à cacher ici, parla doucement Luhan, tout le monde dans cette pièce a quelque chose à cacher. Mais dis-moi Tao, vue que tu sembles si insistant sur le fait que je dois parler et que j'ai quelque chose que je ne veux pas dire, pourquoi ne nous dirais-tu pas pourquoi TOI tu es ici ? Pourquoi TU sembles si froid et renfermé quand on parle de Kris. Mais que pour lui, pas pour Jongdae, Jongin, Junmyeon ou même Chanyeol. Dis-moi pourquoi la seule et unique raison pour laquelle tu as choisis ce groupe est probablement Kris ?

\- Luhan, calme toi, dit doucement Junmyeon essayant de le calmer.

\- Je suis très calme. Extrêmement calme. Jamais été plus calme Junmyeon. Maintenant, Tao, je veux des réponses. Ou alors, aurais-tu des choses à cacher ? Demanda Luhan innocemment.

\- Je n'ai rien à prouver, ni à dire à qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas de moi dont on parle, Luhan. Répondit Tao.

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit quand je suis arrivé ici que certaines choses devaient rester secrètes ? Que des fois, dire certaines choses ne vaut pas le coup ? Et que ça pouvait faire plus de mal qu'autre chose ?

\- C'est pas comme si ça te concernait, s'exclama Tao, tout ce que tu as fait à l'internat ne concerne personne étant présente ici !

\- Parce que c'est ton cas ?

Tao ne répondit pas et détourna simplement le regard, la mâchoire fermement fermée.

\- Okay, excuse-moi, soupira Luhan. Je me suis un peu emporté. Je voulais pas dire tout ça.

Le plus jeune haussa simplement les épaules, mais sembla se relaxer quelque peu. Il fallait avouer que quand Jongdae avait commencé à parler, Luhan avait dû se sentir piégé, et dans un sens il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Leurs circonstances étaient peut être différentes, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elles pouvaient être dur à encaisser pour les autres...

\- Luhan, reprit Jongdae, je ne te demande pas toute ton histoire. Mais tu peux avouer que certaines choses que tu as dites et faites peuvent prêter à confusion, non ?

\- ... C'est vrai que si je me mets à votre place, ça peut être le cas, admit Luhan à contre cœur.

\- Par exemple, pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça face aux policiers Vendredi ? Continua Chanyeol.

\- C'est vrai ça, intervint Jongin, c'est comme si tu les connaissais !

\- C'est parce que je les connais, avoua Luhan. C'était pas tellement une coïncidence que ce soit eux qui viennent me chercher alors que ça ne fait pas partie de leurs responsabilités. Ils sont même pas dans le même secteur des forces de l'ordre. Ils sont plus enquêteurs qu'escortes !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont venus te chercher ? Pressa Junmyeon.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas vraiment judicieux de forcer cette réponse, dit Yixing soudainement, avoir des réponses sur certaines choses est normal, mais tout ne peut pas être dit en même temps.

\- Comment ça ? Questionna Junmyeon.

\- Ce que je veux dire, continua Yixing, c'est qu'avoir des réponses quant aux réactions et paroles de Luhan est normal, après tout, la curiosité est humaine et Luhan a fait l'erreur de les dires devant nous. Cependant, certaines choses sont trop personnelles pour être dites à la légère. Peut-être que vous prenez le fait qu'il connaissait les personnes qui sont venus le chercher, et que vous laissez la raison sur le pourquoi du comment tranquille pour le moment.

\- Mais... Ça n'a pas de sens, murmura Junmyeon.

\- Luhan nous le dira quand il le voudra, conclu Yixing fermement.

C'était l'une des premières fois qu'il parlait aussi longtemps et sérieusement. Tout le monde était assez choqué qu'il prenne la défense de Luhan, mais ce dernier lui en était reconnaissant. Il sourit donc à Yixing.

\- D'accord, dit Jongdae, on va laisser tomber ça pour le moment. Tes une personne mystérieuse, Luhan.

\- Je sais, sourit-il doucement, c'est ce qui fait que je suis moi.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Vous savez, commença Luhan reprenant l'attention de tout le monde, des fois je me dis que ce serait plus simple de simplement tout vous dire.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Demanda Kyungsoo.

\- Parce que certaines vérités font peur. Je suis quelqu'un d'impulsif. J'ai tendance à faire ce que je veux, quand je le veux.

\- On avait remarqué, marmonna Sehun.

\- Le robot il peut se la fermer pendant que les adultes parlent, merci. Je disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui, j'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais, honnêtement, je dois tenir ça de ma mère... Mais autant c'est mignon quand on est petit, et même plus tard. Mais ça peut être tout aussi dangereux, dit Luhan doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Jongin à son tour.

\- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire Jongin, soupira Luhan, ça peut être tout aussi dangereux. Ça peut blesser des gens auxquels on tiens. On peut se blesser nous-mêmes, aussi.

\- Luhan...

\- Depuis que je suis arrivé à l'internat, je me sens clairement plus libre. Je m'amuse vraiment. Je vous ai rencontré alors que je m'attendais à être seul toute l'année. Faire ce que j'ai fait ici, je trouve ça génial, expliqua Luhan avec un petit sourire, c'est plus ou moins bonne enfant, même si pour vous ça peut ne pas l'être, je l'avoue.

\- J'avais pas vue les choses comme ça, murmura Kris.

\- C'est pas que je ne veux pas vous raconter ma vie. C'est juste que je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Prenez les indices que je vous donne involontairement, essayez de former le puzzle. Et un jour je vous dirais tout. Fini Luhan.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce suite au discours que venait de dire Luhan. C'était intriguant. Ça leur donnait plus de questions que de réponses. Mais ils savaient que dans un sens, ils ne pouvaient pas pousser Luhan plus que ça. Depuis que ce dernier était arrivé à l'internat, les choses avaient commencé à bouger, peut-être pour le mieux, peut-être pas. Mais aux moins les choses changeaient. Ils savaient aussi qu'il disait la vérité, et que quand il serait prêt, il leur en dirait plus sur sa vie avant l'internat.

Luhan faisait ce qu'il faisait pour le bien de tout le monde, ils le savaient. Il n'avait pas forcément les bonnes méthodes, était rude, sans gêne et se mêlait de la vie privée des gens sans réellement leur demander leur avis, mais il le faisait pour eux. Parce qu'il voyait quelque chose qui lui donnait envie d'interférer. Alors même si pour le moment ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le droit de le pousser à plus. Parce qu'ils ne risquaient pas de simplement l'énerver, mais de perdre l'amitié qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir.

\- En gros, tu veux garder du mystère parce que tu trouves ça cool ? Demanda Sehun.

\- C'est que t'es intelligent en vrai, s'étonna Luhan.

\- Tu sais que c'est une raison totalement idiote, rassure moi ?

\- Je fais ce que je veux, Robot, t'as rien à me dire sur ce que je peux ou ne peut pas faire !

\- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, alors que tu penses juste à être cool. Excuse-moi de penser que t'es un très grand imbécile !

\- Oh, t'es tout pardonné. Les neurones doivent être limité chez les robots. Surtout que t'es surement qu'un prototype, on peut pas tellement t'en vouloir, sourit Luhan en réponse.

\- Je ne suis pas un robot, grogna Sehun.

\- Hm. C'est vrai que c'est pas très gentil pour les robots, pardonne-moi.

\- ... Luhan, tu sais quand même que ce n'est réellement pas un robot ? Demanda Jongin timidement.

\- Je suis pas con, je sais très bien que l'individu appelé Oh Sehun est tout à fait humain. Mais il imite tellement bien les robots que je me devais de faire semblant de le croire ! Répondit Luhan en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Cinq ans d'âge mental, rigola doucement Junmyeon.

Ça avait au moins relâché la tension présente dans la pièce. Yixing regarda tout le monde reprendre doucement vie et bonne humeur. Ils avaient quand même appris pas mal de choses ce soir. Les mois à venir promettaient d'être intéressant...

Quant à Minseok... Il se dit que peut être commencer à vraiment observer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui pouvait effectivement être une bonne chose, comme l'avait dit Luhan. Surtout quand le plus vieux regardait tout le monde parler normalement dans la pièce alors qu'ils étaient quand même censés être ennemis. Peut-être que Luhan avait raison, finalement...

 _ **Qu'est-ce que Minseok pourrait bien découvrir en observant le monde autour de lui ? Et quel est le passé que Luhan tente de cacher si désespérément ?**_


	12. Chapter 11

Le lendemain de cette étrange conversation, Luhan était calmement en train de se diriger vers la cafétéria pour son petit déjeuné. La semaine avait été... Mouvementée. Entre son week-end avec son passé, Jongdae qui était beaucoup trop têtu pour son propre bien, Minseok qui ne voulait absolument pas lui faciliter la tâche. Kris et Junmyeon qui étaient beaucoup trop suspicieux pour leur propre bien - et celui de Luhan. Surtout celui de Luhan, actuellement. - Honnêtement ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Même pour lui.

Une fois arrivé à la cafétéria, Luhan commença tranquillement à manger. Il était fatigué. Tellement fatigué. Il avait pensé toute la nuit à ce qu'il devait faire concernant les questions que tout le monde se posait sur sa vie avant l'internat. Honnêtement parlant, c'était pas comme s'il ne voulait vraiment pas leur dire la vérité. Juste c'était beaucoup trop tôt. C'était pas vraiment un passé dont il avait honte, au contraire. Mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose que tout le monde pourrait accepter facilement. Et il n'avait pas encore une totale confiance en eux. Ou, en tout cas, pas assez confiance quant au fait qu'ils prendraient tout ça bien. - Le groupe de Minseok ne comptait pas tellement, à l'heure actuelle, ils détestaient tous Luhan simplement pour le principe. - Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se les mettre à dos maintenant. Il avait un couple à former - à savoir : Jongdae et Minseok. - et surement d'autres arriveront, un duo à comprendre et qui se comportait étrangement - à savoir : Kris et Junmyeon - et un robot à supporter - à savoir : ... Sehun. - Il avait une vie bien trop remplie pour se rajouter lui-même des problèmes maintenant.

\- Hm... Luhan ? Appela lentement Junmyeon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux pas t'alarmer, mais je pense que tu ne fais que manger de l'air depuis tout à l'heure...

\- Oh ? S'étonna en Luhan en remarquant que oui il ne mangeait effectivement que de l'air, j'avais pas remarqué.

\- T'as l'air ultra concentré en même temps, taquina Chanyeol.

\- Même pas, soupira Luhan, juste fatigué... De ma vie.

\- Hm, Luhan, est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Junmyeon.

\- Oh, oui. Je vais très bien, juste que j'aurais bien aimé dormir pendant quelques semaines...

\- Tu sais que si jamais tu veux parler, on est là pour toi hein ? Surtout fait rien de drastique !

\- Non mais de quoi tu— commença Luhan, Oh. Ooooh. Je vois, t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis heureux d'être en vie ! Ça a juste été une très grosse semaine.

\- ... Je vois.

Tout le monde regardait Luhan de façon appréhensive. Soit ce dernier préparait encore quelque chose. Soit il était vraiment mal. Dans les deux cas, il fallait qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Du côté de Luhan, celui-ci essayait de trouver une solution pour tous ses problèmes. Mais son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir suivre... Le cas de Jongdae et Minseok ne pouvait pas tellement avancer pour le moment. Pas tant que Minseok n'acceptait pas de voir un minimum la réalité en face. Et que Jongdae n'acceptait pas de révéler - à quelqu'un, n'importe qui - ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. - Luhan sentait la thérapie de couple presque aussitôt que ces deux-là se mettraient ensemble... - Certes, ils étaient les seules personnes que Luhan avait prévu de mettre en couple... Mais quelque chose lui disait que Tao cachait quelque chose. Certaines choses le prouvaient. Quant à Kris... Luhan pensait que c'était son cas aussi, mais il le cachait beaucoup mieux que beaucoup de personnes. Et pour le moment, il semblait totalement concentré sur Luhan. C'était quelque peu flippant.

Quand Luhan y pensait deux secondes, le seul couple présent ici était Baekhyun et Chanyeol. Cependant, ils ne s'étaient pas mis ensemble grâce à Luhan. Ça devait déjà faire un bon moment que ça durait. Ils avaient l'air solide. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était pourquoi ils étaient dans des groupes séparés s'ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps. Normalement, n'importe qui aurait décidé de rester avec son copain, non ? Ou alors ils se sont mis en couple après qu'ils aient choisis un groupe, mais dans ce cas, ça n'avait aucun sens parce qu'ils n'auraient pas essayé de faire connaissance et tout le reste. C'était assez intriguant...

Luhan regarda instinctivement Chanyeol sans cligner des yeux, essayant peut être de le sonder pour tout savoir de sa relation avec Baekhyun... Mais déjà que normalement ça ne fonctionnait pas - Ils n'étaient, après tout, pas dans un roman fantastique... - alors maintenant que le plus vieux était aussi fatigué, ça marchait encore moins. Et le fait de ne pas cligner des yeux le faisait voir flou. Et double.

\- Luhan ? Demanda Chanyeol de façon hésitante.

\- Deux Chanyeol, murmura le plus vieux, pourquoi je vois deux Chanyeol ?

\- ... T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie Luhan ? Questionna Junmyeon.

\- Déjà qu'un, ça prend de la place, alors deux... Oh ! J'avais juste oublié de cligner des yeux. Bonjour le seul et unique Chanyeol, sourit Luhan joyeusement.

\- ... Bonjour ?

Luhan avait besoin de vacances. Minseok et Jongdae allaient juste se débrouiller seuls pour le moment. Luhan savait que le plus vieux réfléchirait à leur conversation, parce que Minseok était peut être un idiot, mais il n'était pas con. Quant à Jongdae... Un peu de répit de la part de Luhan ne lui ferait sûrement pas de mal...

\- C'est ça, s'exclama-t-il fortement, je prends des vacances !

\- ... Des vacances ? Demanda Jongin.

\- Exactement. Je ne fais rien pendant AU MOINS une journée !

\- Je sais pas vraiment de quoi tu parles Luhan, dit Kris, mais dans mon dictionnaire, ce ne sont pas des vacances. Mais une journée de congé. Et si tu parles de deux jours, c'est un week-end.

\- M'emmerde pas Krissou, rétorqua Luhan, je suis fatigué et j'ai pas peur d'utiliser mes poings sur toi. Même si en théorie je sais que tu ne sentiras rien...

\- ... Vacances alors. Marmonna Kris.

\- Voilà. Je ne suis personne. Je ne fais plus rien. Honnêtement, vous pouvez bien vous passer de moi DEUX jours hein !

\- On peut se passer de toi tout le temps, bougonna Jongdae.

\- Dans ce cas, tout le monde est content, affirma Luhan en frappant dans ses mains, je vais de ce pas commencer mes trois jours de vacances.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, il quitta la cafétéria... Laissant tout le monde confus, mais habitué. C'était honnêtement triste de s'être habitué à ça.

\- Hm... Commença Jongin, c'est moi ou il se rajoutait des jours à chacune de ses phrases ?

\- Nop, j'ai entendu aussi, soupira Jongdae, je sais pas ce qu'il veut faire, mais je vais juste rien lui dire. Tant qu'il nous laisse un peu tranquille.

Alors que Jongin allait lui répondre, la porte de la pièce se rouvrit sur un Luhan qui était - apparemment - revenu. Il s'approcha rapidement de sa table.

\- J'ai failli oublier, dit-il quelque peu essoufflé, Chan' j'aimerais te parler dès que tu auras le temps, ok ?

\- ... J'ai le choix ?

\- Tout le monde a toujours le choix. Mais ça veut pas dire que je vais accepter ça.

\- Dans ce cas, je te vois tout à l'heure ?

\- Génial ! T'en fais pas, je veux réellement simplement parler. Rien de bien grave ni de trop stressant.

Sans laisser le temps à Chanyeol de parler, Luhan fit demi-tour. Mais à la place de partir de la cafétéria comme tout le monde le pensait, il se dirigea vers la table de Minseok. Chanyeol avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Baekhyun, dit Luhan joyeusement, je vais me permettre de t'emprunter à tes amis tout à l'heure, j'aurais quelques petites choses à te dire.

\- ... Je suppose que je ne peux pas dire non ?

\- T'es un enfant intelligent, Baekhyun, sourit le plus vieux, je te vois tout à l'heure. T'en fais pas, je te retrouverais ! Bye.

... Luhan était quand même beaucoup plus... Bizarre que d'habitude. Peut-être que les vacances dont il parlait étaient nécessaires, après tout ?

Quelque temps plus tard, après les cours de la journée - Luhan n'avait exceptionnellement pas de cours cet après-midi, comme beaucoup des étudiants. Réunions de professeurs, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Luhan devait vraiment apprendre à écouter les gens quand ils parlaient. Ça pourrait lui être utile dans le futur... - Luhan était donc en train de marcher dans les couloirs de l'internat, à la recherche de Chanyeol et Baekhyun. Il n'eut pas à les chercher longtemps, le couple, sachant déjà que Luhan voulait leur parler, avait tout simplement préféré aller l'attendre à leur endroit habituel, et un peu reculé, histoire d'éviter tout... débordement de la part du plus vieux.

\- Vous voilà ! S'exclama Luhan.

\- On était pas particulièrement caché, Luhan, soupira Baekhyun, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

\- Oh, quelqu'un n'est pas de bonne humeur, taquina Luhan.

\- Excuse-moi de me méfier, rétorqua le plus petit, mais à chaque fois que tu demandes à nous voir ou nous parler, ça ne finit jamais très bien pour nous.

\- ... Pas faux, avoua Luhan, mais honnêtement, je veux simplement parler. Vous savez, entre amis ?

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Chanyeol toujours dubitatif.

\- Je vous le jure. J'ai tellement fait de choses cette semaine que j'ai juste besoin de débrancher mon cerveau quelque temps. Donc j'ai décidé de ne rien faire pendant deux jours. Plus ou moins. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiéter, sourit le plus vieux.

\- ... D'accord, dit Baekhyun, donc... Pourquoi vouloir nous parler ?

\- Je pense que ce serait mieux si nous allions dans un endroit réellement isolé, et où personne ne pourra venir nous déranger, répondit simplement Luhan.

\- Et où tu nous conseilles d'aller ?

\- Hm... On va simplement aller dans ma chambre.

\- Mais... Tao et Sehun n'y sont pas ? Demanda Chanyeol.

\- Si, surement. Mais c'est pas un problème, sourit le plus vieux.

\- Pas un problème ? Donc ce que tu as à nous dire peut être entendu par eux ? S'enquit Baekhyun.

\- Absolument pas, répondit Luhan, mais je peux toujours les foutre dehors. C'est pas un problème. Ce sont des grands garçons, ils seront gérés.

\- ...Si tu le dis, soupira le couple sachant que ça ne servirait à rien de rétorquer.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les trois amis commencèrent à se diriger vers la chambre du plus vieux. Normalement, si les calculs de Luhan étaient exacts, Sehun et Tao seraient bels et bien présents dans la chambre. Ce qui, honnêtement, pouvait s'avérer être un problème. Mais rien que Luhan ne pouvait pas gérer. Il leur demanderait gentiment de quitter la pièce, et comme ils sont très gentils, ils partiraient tranquillement. - Ou pas. Mais Luhan savait être persuasif quand il le voulait. -

Peu de temps après, tous trois arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Luhan. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre normalement, ne faisant absolument pas attention aux deux plus jeunes qui s'y trouvaient et faisaient il ne savait quoi - et honnêtement, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire... De toute façon, ils seraient obligés d'arrêter dans même pas deux minutes. - Luhan s'arrêta cependant quand il s'aperçût que ni Chanyeol, ni Baekhyun ne l'avait suivi dans la chambre.

\- Vous attendez une invitation ? Comme des Vampires ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Hm... Je pense qu'on devrait juste remettre ça à plus tard, tenta Chanyeol doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Soupira le plus vieux, je vous ai dit qu'on allait parler maintenant, c'est qu'on va parler maintenant. Je prends pas des jours de repos tous les jours non plus hein. J'ai pas votre temps.

\- ... Si. Tu fais juste en sorte de ne PAS l'avoir, notre temps, répondit Baekhyun, en faisant des choses que personnes ne t'a demandé.

\- Pas faux. Mais c'est qu'un détail sans importance. Entrez !

Le couple soupira, ne voulant totalement pas entrer, mais ils savaient que Luhan serait insupportable s'ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils s'avancèrent donc dans la pièce, étonnés que Sehun et Tao n'aient pas encore ouvert la bouche. Sauf qu'en y réfléchissant deux secondes, ce n'était pas totalement choquant. Ils partageaient une chambre avec le plus vieux, après tout. Ça devait être devenu une sorte d'habitude pour eux, maintenant.

\- Sehun, Tao, commença Luhan, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que c'est pas que je vous aime pas hein (enfin pas totalement) mais c'est que vous gênez un peu. Ça va être une conversation privée.

\- Et... ? Demanda Sehun sans en avoir rien à faire.

\- J'apprécierais énormément si vous pouviez quitter la chambre disons... Une heure ou deux. Voir trois. Merci.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait te faire plaisir ? Rétorqua Tao.

\- Premièrement parce que je suis votre aîné, et normalement les gens respectent leurs aînés.

\- Normalement. Tout est dans le Normalement, marmonna Sehun, on peut pas te traiter comme un aîné quand t'as l'air d'un gosse.

\- Deuxièmement, parla Luhan fortement en ignorant ce que Sehun venait de dire, je vous l'ai demandé gentiment, chose que je ne fais pas tous les jours, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Ouais, je te donne cette raison, dit Tao, mais ça change rien au fait qu'on va pas bouger. C'est autant notre chambre que la tienne.

\- C'est vrai, admit le plus vieux, mais je suis obligé de vous supporter tous les deux, tous les jours depuis que je suis arrivé. Sehun me déteste depuis la première seconde qu'on se connait, et ce, sans raison.

\- Ce qui est ton cas aussi, rappela Tao.

\- ... Je ne répondrais pas à ça. Et Tao... J'ai honnêtement rien à te dire, sauf que depuis que je suis avec Jun' et les autres, tu te comportes pire qu'un gamin de cinq ans. C'est la première fois que je vous demande quelque chose - Gentiment, je le rappelle - s'il vous plait, sortez.

\- Non. Répondit Sehun impassible.

\- Et puis, je peux comprendre Chanyeol, continua Tao, mais Baekhyun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ?! Et est-ce que Minseok est au courant ?!

\- Hm...

\- Oui, il est au courant, coupa Luhan, pas que je lui ai laissé le choix... Mais je pense qu'il a compris que quand je voulais quelque chose, je l'avais. Ou alors il s'en fout totalement maintenant... Ou il a simplement abandonné l'idée de mettre son autorité en œuvre avec moi, j'en sais rien.

\- Ça m'étonne bizarrement pas, dit Tao.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Sourit fièrement Luhan, et pour le pourquoi du comment Baekhyun est là, c'est simple, vraiment. Je l'ai kidnappé.

\- Kidnappé ?

\- Yep... Disons que je ne lui ai pas tellement laissé le choix !

C'était faux. Chanyeol et Baekhyun le savaient. S'ils n'avaient vraiment pas voulu parler avec le plus vieux, ils auraient pu ne pas se montrer. Malgré que Luhan soit plus têtu qu'une mule, Minseok et Junmyeon réunis, il avait un peu d'intégrité. Bizarrement parlant, il insistait seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que ça ne servait plus à rien. S'il forçait, c'est qu'il savait que l'autre personne en face de lui allait céder. Il était un peu comme un animal sauvage, dans ce sens-là, il a de l'instinct...

\- Maintenant que tout a été expliqué, et que tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Soit vous partez de votre plein gré et tout le monde est content, personne n'est blessé et dans deux heures, tout le monde est de retour dans leur chambre respective Ou alors je vous fait sortir de force. Votre choix ? Demanda Luhan joyeusement.

\- Il est hors de question que je parte de ma propre chambre juste parce que TU nous l'as demandé. Répondit Sehun en levant les yeux au ciel.

Luhan plissa les yeux en regardant le plus jeune de la pièce. Sehun le cherchait, il le savait. Ce dernier avait un don pour énerver Luhan vachement rapidement alors qu'en réalité, le plus vieux ne s'énervait jamais. C'était mauvais pour sa peau, sa santé et surtout ça ne l'aurait pas n'emmené là où il est aujourd'hui. - À savoir un grand Ninja/Détective. - À la place de rentrer - totalement - dans son jeu, Luhan se tourna simplement vers Tao avant de lui demander.

\- Il a pas un bouton On/Off celui-là ?

\- Je ne pense pas que les êtres humains aient ce genre de chose, répondit Tao de façon hésitante et un peu choqué du changement de sujet.

\- Je sais bien, s'exclama celui à la tête de poupée, mais lui. Il doit bien en avoir un ? C'est pas possible autrement !

\- ... J'en sais rien ?

\- Tu sers vraiment à rien d'autre que de faire du Wushu en pleine nuit toi !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Laisse tomber, soupira Luhan, au pire je peux toujours le chercher. Je l'éteins et pendant qu'il est pas conscient on peut le trainer dehors ?

\- T'es conscient que je suis là ? Demanda Sehun en relevant un sourcil.

\- Oh. Oui c'est vrai. Sinon, je peux toujours simplement t'assommer ? C'est un peu vieille école, mais ça a déjà fait ses preuves. Et puis, tu voulais que je te traite comme un réel être humain... Ouais, ça peut le faire.

Le plus vieux se tourna et commença à chercher dans ses affaires ce qui était surement quelque chose d'assez lourd pour que ça puisse assommer quelqu'un.

\- Hm... Parla Chanyeol, je sais pas si tu en es conscient, mais je pense que ce que tu veux faire est actuellement un petit peu illégal.

\- Non, c'est illégal que si tu dis que ça l'est, répondit Luhan sans se retourner, et que tu me dénonce à la police. Mais même-là, j'ai mes connections.

\- J'en doute pas, soupira Chanyeol, mais Luhan assommer Sehun juste parce que tu trouves pas de bouton « On/Off » ou je ne sais quoi, n'est PAS légal. Peu importe comment tu le vois. Et je peux t'assurer que connections ou pas, tu finiras en prison.

\- ... Pas faux. Mais je pense pas que Donghae et Eunhyuk me voudraient en prison, répondit le plus vieux pensivement, ça voudrais dire qu'ils devraient s'occuper de moi tous les jours. Et apparemment je suis « ingérable » ou je ne sais quoi ! AH trouvé ! Maintenant Sehun, tu pars tranquillement comme un gentil garçon ou je te fais partir ?

Sehun et Tao regardèrent Luhan, voulant vraiment dire quelque chose... Mais pour la première fois de leur courte vie, ils décidèrent de juste fermer leur bouche et d'écouter Luhan.

\- Tu nous en dois une, soupira Tao en se levant, j'arrive pas à croire que tu pourrais réellement nous assommer juste pour qu'on parte.

\- Bien sûr que non, s'exclama Luhan, je suis peut-être un peu plus excentrique que la normale—

\- Qu'un peu ?! Dirent quatre voix en même temps.

\- Certes. Je disais donc, un PEU plus excentrique que la normale, que je fais plus ou moins ce que je veux, quand je veux et avec qui je veux.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

\- Hm... Mais je ne suis pas un criminel, un tueur ou je ne sais quoi ! Non mais vous me prenez pour qui ?

\- Pour quelqu'un qui a ce qui ressemble fortement à une batte de baseball dans les mains alors que je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit autorisé. Railla Sehun.

\- Oh ça ? C'était simplement pour détruire ton iPod. Pas pour t'assommer, voyons, sourit Luhan de façon angélique, maintenant, vu que vous avez enfin retrouvé la raison et que vous avez enfin décidé de partir, je ne vous montre pas la sortie - elle n'est honnêtement pas compliquée à trouver. - et je vous dis à tout à l'heure !

\- C'est ça, soupirèrent les deux plus jeunes en sortant de la pièce.

Luhan reposa tranquillement l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains comme si ce qui venait de se passer était tout à fait normal.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes enfin seul, commença-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, je pense que nous pouvons nous installer bien tranquillement et commencer à parler.

\- Tu veux parler de quoi Luhan ? Soupira Baekhyun en s'asseyant, et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

\- Oh. Rien de bien important, je m'assurais juste que nous ne serions pas dérangés, sourit le plus vieux.

\- Tu fais un peu psychopathe, dit Chanyeol pensivement.

\- Quand est-ce que ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda le plus vieux en haussant les épaules.

\- ... Vrai.

\- Donc, je vous ai fait venir ici pour une chose qui est en soit assez simple.

\- Oh non, me dis pas que tu veux encore nous poser des questions débiles du style « Comment est-ce qu'on sait qu'on est amoureux ? » ou encore « Et avec vos rivalités, comment est-ce que vous gérez ? » parla Baekhyun avec une voix bien haut perchée, pour aider ENCORE UNE FOIS une de tes enquêtes ?

\- Premièrement : Ma voix n'est PAS aussi aigüe Byun Baekhyun !

\- Ça reste à voir...

\- Et deuxièmement : Je ne vous demanderais rien pour mes « enquêtes », je vous donne ma parole, soupira finalement Luhan, j'en ai honnêtement un peu marre là. Trop de choses à faire. Trop de bordel cette semaine. Et je veux laisser certaines personnes réfléchir un moment, donc non, je ne vous demanderais rien en rapport avec ce que je fais quotidiennement. Aujourd'hui c'est réellement un ami qui pose une simple question à deux de ses amis, d'accord ?

\- ... Okay ?

\- J'ai pas mal réfléchi aujourd'hui... Commença lentement le plus vieux, et je me suis rendu compte que j'essayais d'aider un ami dans son histoire d'amour, que j'avais trouvé potentiellement un drame digne d'une comédie romantique... Et ce n'est sûrement pas les seuls ici... Mais, quand je suis arrivé vous étiez déjà en couple depuis un moment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement, répondit Baekhyun de façon prudente.

\- Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est : Comment ? Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontré ? Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? Et surtout, comment ça se passait quotidiennement avant mon arrivée avec vos « rivalités » et tout ça ? Demanda sincèrement Luhan, je vous connais mieux maintenant, et je peux honnêtement dire que je ferais beaucoup de choses pour vous aider à rester cacher et continuer votre relation, parce que je sais que vous méritez tout ce bonheur. Mais j'aimerais tout de même comprendre...

Le couple se regarda quelque temps, ils pouvaient voir la sincérité dans le regard de Luhan, et entendre l'espoir dans sa voix. Il était sérieux quand il disait qu'il voulait simplement savoir. Pas s'en servir. Sûrement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Luhan leur parlait non pas en tant qu'enquêteur en herbe, mais en tant qu'ami. Un ami qui malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait - hormis mettre de l'ambiance là ou tout avait été extrêmement ennuyant jusqu'à maintenant - était un ami en qui, bizarrement, ils avaient une totale confiance...

\- Pour que tu comprennes, il faudrait que je commence par le comment du pourquoi je me suis retrouvé ici, soupira finalement Baekhyun, toute l'histoire de mon passé...

\- On a tout notre temps, répondit doucement Luhan, et je suis prêt à tout écouter. Je suis presque quasiment sûr que vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de personne à qui en parler...

\- ... C'est vrai, sourit doucement Chanyeol.

\- Ça remonte donc à il y a quelques années... Quelques mois avant mon arrivée à l'internat, pour être exact... Commença Baekhyun.

 _La famille de Baekhyun était traditionnelle. Il avait toujours été question, pour eux, que leur plus jeune suive le chemin du plus vieux de leurs enfants, à savoir, faire de grandes études, se marier à une gentille femme et avoir des enfants. Tout était dans la tradition et la sécurité pour le futur de Baekhyun. Malheureusement, là où le grand frère de Baekhyun avait réussi dans tous ces domaines (Grandes études pour devenir avocat, marié à l'âge de vingt et un ans, et bientôt père, apparemment.) Baekhyun, lui, ne voulait rien de tout ça. Premièrement, il ne voulait ni être avocat, ni médecin, ni quoique ce soit qui pourrait plaire à ses parents. Deuxièmement, il aurait bien du mal à se marier avec une femme, étant donné qu'il était totalement gay. Ce qui posait donc forcément quelques problèmes. Quant aux enfants... Il était encore adolescent, donc la question ne se posait pas pour l'instant._

 _Il n'avait bien sûr pas prévu de dire tout ça à sa famille. Tout du moins pas avant d'être majeur, et en sécurité bien loin de la maison familiale. Mais une malheureuse erreur de jugement avait fait que Baekhyun avait été dans l'obligation de leur dire la vérité sur son orientation sexuelle. Bien entendu, ses parents ne l'avaient pas bien pris. Et il s'était rapidement retrouvé à la rue (Oh, son frère était beaucoup plus ouvert d'esprit que leur parent, mais bien évidemment, l'enfant modèle ne voulait pas les décevoir, et avait juste décidé de laisser leurs parents faire ce qu'ils voulaient...)_

 _Étant donc maintenant à la rue, presque sans un sous, Baekhyun essaya tant bien que mal de survivre. Autant dire que ce n'était la période de sa vie dont il était le plus fier... De plus qu'une chose en entraînant une autre, les seules personnes ayant été prêtes à l'aider se trouvait être une sorte de gang de rue activement recherché par la police. Et, autant Baekhyun était un gentil garçon qui ne faisait jamais rien d'illégal, il avait besoin de se nourrir. Et de se laver, aussi. Il les avait donc suivis, bon gré mal gré. Et tout se passait relativement bien... Il avait même réussi à se trouver une personne qu'il pouvait appeler un ami ! C'était une petite bénédiction, pour lui._

\- Ok temps mort ! Interrompu Luhan, je ne vois absolument pas le rapport avec ta relation amoureuse avec Chanyeol ! Mis à part si la personne avec qui tu as été ami à l'époque se trouve être lui. Et je sais de source sûr (de Chanyeol lui-même donc.) que ce n'est pas un ancien délinquant. Donc... Le rapport ?

\- Si t'écoutais jusqu'au bout peut être que je pourrais y venir ? Répondit Baekhyun, pour le moment ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Ah !

\- MAIS pour en arriver à ma relation avec Chan' il faut que je te raconte comment je suis arrivé à l'internat, ok.

\- Hm... Je comprends pas tellement, mais d'accord. Continue donc.

\- Merci !

 _Ilhoon, le nouvel ami de Baekhyun, avait le même âge que celui-ci. N'était pas vraiment dans le gang pour les mêmes raisons que lui, mais Baekhyun n'avait jamais réellement osé lui demander... C'était quelque peu tabou, ici. Tous venaient d'environnements difficiles. Tous avaient leur raison - parce que, soyons honnête deux petites secondes, personne ne se retrouvait dans un gang de rue simplement par plaisir. C'était juste pas possible... -_

 _Personne ne demandait rien à Baekhyun. Ils l'avaient accueilli, nourri et logé. Mais Baekhyun n'avait rien eu à faire. Ils l'avaient tous pris sous leurs ailes, et pour ça, le plus jeune leur en était très reconnaissant. Pendant bien une petite année, Baekhyun et Ilhoon avaient appris à se connaître. A s'apprécier et à devenir de vrais amis. Et Baekhyun avait compris quelque chose que peu de personne comprenait - ou ne voulait pas comprendre... - toutes les personnes se trouvant avec lui étaient des gens bien. Certes, ils faisaient des choses qui était illégales, et officiellement pas bien vues. Mais souvent, c'était simplement pour survivre, parce que la vrai vie n'était jamais toute rose._

 _Cependant, le temps où lui et Ilhoon pouvaient simplement être ensemble à parler pendant des heures ne dura pas. Et peu de temps avant que la première année de Baekhyun avec eux ne s'achève, le plus vieux était partie faire quelque chose. Baekhyun ne savait toujours pas quoi, même maintenant, et il n'était jamais revenu..._

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Luhan une main sur la bouche, me dis pas qu'il est mort ?!

\- Luhan, tu peux pas la fermer deux secondes et me laisser raconter ? S'exaspéra Baekhyun, et non, il n'est pas mort. Ma vie n'est pas une histoire drôle, mais elle n'est pas non plus gore. Ou criminelle, ok?

\- ... Désolé.

 _Baekhyun ne revu pas Ilhoon pendant longtemps après ça. Il ne pensait même pas pouvoir le revoir un jour... Jusqu'au moment où lui-même se fit prendre par la police pour un truc qu'il n'avait pas fait. - Bon, d'accord, il AVAIT volé de la nourriture. Mais c'était un fait connu et reconnu que un être humain qui ne mangeait pas, finissait toujours par mourir. Et Baekhyun était peut être pauvre, mais il voulait vivre. Et il n'avait fait QUE voler de la nourriture. Pas les autres choses pour lesquelles on l'accusait ! - Cependant, tout le monde dans le quartier l'avait vu avec le gang de rue, et peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien dire pour sa défense, personne ne voulait le croire. Il était encore mineur, donc pas de prison pour lui - et heureusement, pas de casier judiciaire non plus. Il n'avait PAS choisi où il se trouvait maintenant, et ça, les policiers l'avaient cru. - et il n'avait fait que prendre ce qui lui servirait à ne pas mourir de faim. - Et pour une fois, il allait payer... - donc, il avait juste été envoyé à l'internat Willow Hill. Pas qu'il en ait envie, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix et c'était toujours mieux que ce qu'il avait maintenant..._

 _Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'internat. Et il avait fait profil bas. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. - Pas parce qu'il était de la section délinquant, bien évidemment. Il n'était pas le seul, et bizarrement parlant, il n'y avait pas vraiment de guerre Riche/Délinquants ici... C'était plus le genre Riche/Pauvre ... ? Mais il était introverti. Timide. Et avait peur de se faire blesser une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas parler, se faire des amis. Et encore moins faire confiance encore une fois._

 _Il mangeait actuellement seul à la cafétéria un midi, quand il vit un plateau se poser sur la même table que lui._

 _\- Je peux m'assoir ici ou il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda une voix légère._

 _\- Je préfère être— La voix de Baekhyun s'étrangla en voyant la personne se trouvant face à lui, Ilhoon ?!_

 _\- En chair et en os, Baek' ! Sourit ledit Ilhoon._

 _\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- Quand tu dis « qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » tu parles d'ici à la cafétéria et à ta table, ou ici à l'internat ?_

 _\- ... À l'internat, Ilhoon !_

 _\- Oh, j'y suis depuis quelques mois maintenant ! Ça change carrément d'où on se trouvait avant, mais je trouve pas ça plus mal, répondit Ilhoon en s'asseyant en face de Baekhyun._

 _\- J'en sais rien, soupira Baekhyun, j'essaie un maximum de juste... Me rendre invisible pour être diplômé et juste partir loin d'ici._

 _\- T'es pas tellement devenu plus optimiste depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, toi !_

 _\- Pas vraiment de quoi... ?_

 _\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas rester avec moi. J'ai rencontré des gens sympas, et tu verras, c'est pas si mal ici, une fois qu'on s'y est fait ! Et dis-toi que maintenant, tu m'as moi !_

 _\- ... C'est vrai, souris Baekhyun doucement._

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, commença Luhan lentement, t'es parents ont un jour appris que tu étais gay et t'ont foutu à la porte ?

\- Oui.

\- Un jour j'irais les voir et je leur dirais ce que je pense en face, dit le plus vieux nonchalamment, mais là n'est pas la question.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu ne les traumatise pas, soupira Baekhyun, pas que je les porte dans mon cœur tu t'en doute, mais j'aimerais juste ne pas les voir réapparaître dans ma vie...

\- Vrai, t'en fait, je serais discret, promis Luhan, je disais... ? Ah oui, tu t'es donc retrouvé à la rue, ou tu as fait la rencontre d'un gang de rue qui t'a pris sous leurs ailes ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Et tu te poses des questions sur ma vie ?

\- Ta vie est exceptionnelle. La mienne ne l'est pas.

\- Non, Baekhyun. M'enfin... Ensuite tu as rencontré quelqu'un que tu appelles « ami » et qui se prénomme en vrai « Ilhoon », avec qui tu as passé plus ou moins un an ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Il a un jour disparu (Il n'est pas mort. Tu me l'as dit !) et donc tu as simplement appris à vivre avec lui parti. Ça devait être dur, je connais, je suis passé par là. Ensuite, tu t'es fait chopper par la police pour vol ?

\- Hm.

\- Et vous vous étonnez que je connaisse des policiers ? S'étonna Luhan.

\- Ouais, non. TU es devenu amis avec eux, limite de la famille. Baekhyun c'est juste fait arrêter, point. Rétorqua Chanyeol.

\- Pas faux... Admit le plus vieux, et donc tu as été envoyer ici à l'internat, parce que tu es mineur et que tu ne pouvais pas aller en prison. Tu voulais faire profil bas. Ce que tu as fait. Mais en fait Ilhoon était actuellement présent aussi. Et donc vous vous êtes revu ?

\- T'as tout compris ! Complimenta Baekhyun comme s'il parlait à un enfant de deux ans et demi.

\- Dis-moi, si je décide de devenir écrivain quand j'en aurais marre d'être un Ninja, je pourrais écrire ton histoire ? Puis l'envoyer à un producteur et en faire une série à succès, qui deviendra un film dans le futur ?

\- ... Non ?

\- Rabat-joie, marmonna Luhan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je peux continuer mon histoire ? Soupira Baekhyun.

\- Continue, continue. Je veux voir quand va arriver Chanyeol !

\- Donc, je venais de retrouver Ilhoon, et il m'avait convaincu d'intégrer son groupe d'ami... Recommença Baekhyun à raconter...

 _ **Comment Baekhyun et Chanyeol se sont-ils rencontrés ? Sont-ils devenus amis ? Qu'est-ce que le passé de Baekhyun va révéler de plus ?**_


End file.
